


Rebirth of a Witch

by kirallie



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arranged Marriage, Character Deaths, Crossover Pairings, F/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Master of Death Harry Potter, Princess Hermione, Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim, how to wreck a prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Her Imperial Highness, Hermione Celestia Aldercapt, heir to the Throne, has a secret no one knows. She doesn't know why she was reborn on Eos but one thing is for certain, she will not allow her Father to destroy the world in his quest for power.





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP or FFXV_

_I’m trying a HP reincarnation fic in the FFXV world, though not using Harry._

**Chapter 1**

On September 19 M.E. 735 the Empire celebrated the birth of Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt’s first and only child. At sixty, he was old to be fathering his first child, but he had never shown any interest in producing an heir. The birth was an accident, the woman he had slept with had missed a dose of contraceptive. Once the pregnancy was known of she was elevated to the rank of Imperial Concubine, her every need seen too. The people rejoiced at the idea of a secure succession, especially when the next Lucian heir had been born a month before the Imperial birth.

 

Hermione Celestia Aldercapt was born at 3:19pm and her Mother, the Lady Clarissa, died at 5:37pm.

 

Iedolas accepted the small bundle, staring down at his daughter critically. He could already tell she had inherited her Mother’s chestnut locks, but her eyes were blue like his own. He was disappointed, having decided that if he were to have an heir then a boy was definitely preferable. A daughter could still be useful, he could marry her off to someone one day, perhaps even the Lucian Prince. He passed her back to the nurse and returned to his office after giving instructions for a wet-nurse to be hired. He had more important things to do then look after some brat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione was a quiet, contemplative, child. She was utterly content to sit and read, first picture books but she was quickly able to read, shocking her nurse with how quickly she mastered the skill. She attended all of her lessons without complaint and never had to be scolded for dirtying her dresses, especially considering they were all in Imperial white.

 

She had no friends, just tutors and her nurse, as there were no children in the Imperial Palace. She learnt fast, earning a lot of praise from her tutors, but she wasn’t just learning what they wanted. She knew propaganda when she heard it after all. She had grown up being exposed to pureblood supremacy from the age of eleven to seventeen. By the age of six she was well aware that her Father was no better than Voldemort but there was nothing she could do.

 

Hermione Celestia Aldercapt may be her name now, but she was still Hermione Jean Granger, with all of the memories and powers that name implied. She had once worked for the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she played an important role in improving the quality of life for house-elves and other disenfranchised creatures. Later, she had worked for Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she worked to put an end to pro-pureblood laws that had been so entrenched in Wizarding society. It was the final position she had held that she believed had prepared her best for this strange new world…as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

 

She had no idea why she had come to this world that was so different to the one she had known, and yet shared some similarities. She did have one possibility but no way to prove or disprove it, though if she was right they would be having words one day. She had studied in the Death Chamber; she had kept that from Harry though considering what had happened to Sirius. She had heard Harry’s account of what had happened after he died at Voldemort’s hand as well. Then there was Harry’s strange disappearance three years later, he hadn’t been seen since, but the Potter invisibility cloak had vanished, as had the broken wand in Dumbledore’s grave. That had driven her research, searching for her best friend, her brother. Nothing she had learnt had ever implied reincarnation was possible and yet that was obviously what had happened to her.

 

Thankfully, she had her memories and her magic. Her memories had come back slowly, she hadn’t remembered anything as a baby, thankfully. She’d had them all back by the time she was five. Controlling her magic was not easy, as an Unspeakable she had been encouraged to hone her skills with wandless magic, but that control had vanished when she became a child. She had never been as good at it as Harry or Dumbledore, but she had been able to manage. Now she was forced to relearn that level of control all while working in secret since the only mentions of magic she could find in this world was that of the Lucis Caelum line and the Oracle who lived in Tenebrae. She knew better than to let someone as power hungry as her Father know she had magic.

 

Her Father was not a young man, but she had no doubt that he would not step down for her but would die while Emperor. From what she had read, he had once been a very different man and ruler but as he aged he had grown ruthless, determined to rule the whole world. She wished she could have known the man he was before, perhaps if she’d been born then she could have helped keep him from becoming what he was now. As it was, she rarely saw him. They would stand and sit together at the public celebrations for each of their birthdays as well as Solstice, other than that she occasionally passed him in the hall. She was the Imperial Princess, heir to the Throne…but she had no power. She was expected to be the perfect Princess, a doll, someone to be sold off in marriage when it was convenient for her Father. She played her part well, remembering the lessons Daphne had given her after the war. The ice Princess of Slytherin would have fit in well and so Hermione emulated her in public. Maybe when she was older she would be able to do more but for now all she could do was wait.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The news spread quickly, everyone proud of what had happened even while publicly denying any part in it. Personally, it made Hermione sick. She understood they were at war and had been for longer than she had lived in either world combined. What she did not understand was the targeting of a child, even the heir to the Throne. That was something she could never stand, especially considering Harry had been her best friend. Prince Noctis had almost been killed by a daemon, one that had been sent after him by her Father. Reports stated that King Regis had arrived in time to save his son, but that the boy was grievously wounded and now in a coma. She could not celebrate such an event, even if she had believed in the war, which she didn’t. She wished she could help him, but they would never accept help from the Imperial Heir. What could she do, enchant something and send it? Apparate and hope to reach Insomnia before she was missed? No, all she could do was pray he recovered.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Is it true?” Hermione demanded, walking into the room to find Aranea doing paperwork.

 

The eighteen year old sighed and straightened. “The attack on Tenebrae?” she asked, and Hermione nodded, sitting beside her, smoothing out her skirt automatically. “We just received conformation. We have officially annexed Tenebrae as part of the Empire, saving it from the influence of Lucis and King Regis who fled like a coward,” she stated, and Hermione closed her eyes to remain calm. “Queen Sylva Via Fleuret was killed in the fight and her children have been named as wards of the Empire.” Despite being double the Princess’ age, Aranea liked the younger girl. She was smart, too smart really, she saw things others didn’t want her to. If she had to choose who to follow, she would choose the Princess over the Emperor. Unfortunately, Hermione was far too young to rule an Empire.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione brushed her hair before braiding it, sometimes she missed the bushy mess she’d once had. The colour was almost the same, but her hair was sleek and soft, easy to style. The blue eyes still caught her by surprise at times, as did the slightly different facial features. After nine years she had thought she would be used to it. She was just glad to be out of the fancy gown she’d been forced to wear all evening to celebrate her ninth birthday. She had never been a girl for dresses and yet they were all she wore in this life. She also wasn’t a big fan of the white, gold and red that her Father wore and insisted she did as well. She left her dressing room to find her nurse, Marianna, waiting with a young boy who looked her own age. Marianna curtsied while the boy bowed stiffly. “Marianna?”

 

“Your Highness, this is Prompto Argentum, previously attached to Verstael Besithia. His Radiance has named him your companion. He will be your bodyguard from now on.” Marianna shifted nervously. “His Radiance has decided you are too old to need a nurse.”

 

“I see… you have been very good to me Marianna and I will miss you,” she smiled at the woman who curtsied.

 

“Thank you, your Highness.”

 

“Hello Prompto,” she greeted the boy as Marianna left, looking him over. He was dressed in a uniform, blonde hair cut short. He had bright blue/violet eyes that seemed to almost stare through her. His nose was dusted with freckles and they were basically the same height.

 

“Your Highness,” he bowed stiffly again, his body didn’t seem to relax at all which struck her as odd.

 

“Do you know where you are to sleep?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness, I am to stay in the nurses room.”

 

“There’s no need to be so formal and stiff all of the time,” she smiled at him, but he remained at attention. “I am going to bed; the party was rather exhausting. I will see you in the morning,” she offered, and he bowed again, leaving the room for what had been Marianna’s room.

 

Hermione retired to her bedroom and scrambled up into the massive bed, lying on her back to stare up at the canopy. She didn’t like this at all. Why hadn’t she been told Marianna was being let go? She’d been too old for a nurse for years, but she liked Marianna. This Prompto…there was something very off about him and it made her nervous. This had not been a good year at all and there were still a few months left.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione observed her new body guard even as she attended to her studies. The boy stood rigidly against the wall, blue eyes staring straight ahead, the same as he had been for the last week. She was no closer to working out what was wrong with him either. It felt unnatural, whatever it was. He was like someone under the Imperious or one of those science fiction androids. He would obey orders and answer questions but other than that showed no signs of life or personality. It went beyond training, no training could account for the way he stood unmoving for hour after hour, not only was he young but it was impossible for someone to stand still for that long.

 

When she was done she stood and walked from the room, Prompto trailing her. She headed for the enclosed garden and chose a bench in the sun, feeling him move to stan behind her as she tipped her head back to enjoy the light. “Do you like the sunlight Prompto?”

 

“No, your Highness,” he answered flatly.

 

“Why not?” she turned to look at him.

 

“It burns, your Highness.”

 

She had the feeling he didn’t mean a sunburn. “Is it burning now?”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

At his answer she stood and went inside, going to the library. He may unnerve her, but she would not knowingly cause him pain. She choose a book and moved to a seat that was in the sun but that provided him a good spot in the shade to guard her from.

 

Later that night she slipped from her bed and went to his room, opening the door silently. She sent a quick stunning spell at the bed and then approached to find him lying on top of the covers, only his shoes missing. He was lying straight, hands down at his sides and she shook her head but moved to sit beside him on the bed. She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, letting her magic flow into a diagnostic charm, letting it feed her information and then struggling not to throw up. He was nine years old, a child! How could anyone… a lot of magic was about willpower and intent and right then she had a lot of intent, the intent to heal the boy lying on the bed next to her. She poured everything she could into his broken and abused body. Even stunned, his body convulsed on the bed, muscles spasming as he choked, and she rolled him onto his side as he vomited out black sludge. She pulled up his shirt to see the scars and bits of metal embedded in his skin. How could anyone do this to a child?

 

When her magic could do no more she pulled it back and vanished all signs of the vomit and sweat on his body before undoing the stunning spell. She watched as his body relaxed more than she’s seen the whole time he had been guarding her.

 

He shifted, mumbling in his sleep, before blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked dazedly at her and then he was scrambling back and asway from her, an arm rising to protect his face. “P..pl…ease…”

 

“It’s alright Prompto, I won’t hurt you,” she whispered, sitting still, hands in her lap.

 

He almost fell off the bed, clambering to his feet and cowering in the corner, pressing his back to the wall, blue eyes wide.

 

She slowly got off the bed and crawled across the floor to sit a few feet in front of him. She began humming softly, a tune she had heard Fleur humming to her children many times over the years. She waited as he slowly began breathing more steadily, the panic fading as he lowered his arms to watch her. “Hello Prompto,” she greeted softly. “Do you know who I am?”

 

“H..hi..ghness...” he stammered, arms wrapping around his knees.

 

“And where you are?”

 

He glanced around, gaze darting, never settling. “Room.”

 

“Your room, attached to my suite,” she explained gently. “Would you like to move back to the bed? It’s a lot more comfortable than the floor,” she offered, slowly holding her hand out to him.

 

Prompto stared at her, obviously still terrified. “S..uite?” he frowned in confusion, shaking his head. “Bodyguard,” he whispered, and she nodded. He stared at her hand, unsure what to do but then ever so slowly he lifted his hand.

 

She smiled at him as their hands brushed, gently interweaving their fingers before standing and gently tugging him up. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and he stiffened, waiting for the pain, but there was none. She slowly led him over to the bed and then up onto it, pulling back the covers and helping him under them. “There you go, much more comfortable,” she gently ran her fingers through his short hair. “You’re safe Prompto,” she promised.

 

“Wh…what did you…do?” he asked carefully.

 

“I healed you as much as I could. You vomited up a lot of black sludge, sweated some out too. It looked like the Scourge,” she told him, and he shivered, curling up under the nice warm covers.

 

“They…injected us, it hurt.”

 

“Us?” she asked, and he lifted his right arm, pushing down his glove to reveal his wrist and the black marks there.

 

A barcode…he had a barcode marked into his skin. She gently took his hand and inspected it, it looked like a tattoo at first, but the lines were too even, too clean. She ran a finger over it, and he shivered again. “Can you tell me about it? I want to help.” She shifted to lean against the headboard, gently wrapping an arm around his shoulders, listening as he shakily began to speak, gradually leaning into her as the night wore on until he fell asleep and she stayed to watch over him in case of nightmares. Everything he said had her fighting the urge to barge into her Father’s rooms and curse him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What’s happening?” Hermione called out as she spotted Aranea in the hallway, Prompto her ever faithful shadow. She’d thrown on a cloak normally only used in the depths of winter and she was still cold! She was wearing one of her heavier gowns as well, pure white edged in gold, the sleeves long and skirt full. Prompto had nothing more than a thin formal coat so she’d hit him with a warming charm before they had left her rooms.

 

Aranea slowed down to let them catch up. “Shiva woke up and wiped out a good portion of the army. Her corpse is outside, in Ghorovas Rift, which is why the temperature’s plummeting,” she quickly explained. “I have to go, stay safe and stay warm.” She looked at them both, seeing the protectiveness flash in bright blue eyes. She had been sickened to hear what had been done to the kid and many others like him and that had put her even more firmly in the Princess’ camp than ever. She commended him for staying, for being able to act as if nothing had changed, when she knew the Princess had offered to smuggle him to safety in Lucis.

 

Hermione nodded and continued walking towards her Father’s Throne Room. She walked in and curtsied to the man before moving to stand in her place, below and to the side of the Throne, face composed as she listened to them celebrate the death of an Astral. She wasn’t sure what she thought of that, how could you kill an actual god? What would it do to the balance of the world? She didn’t think anything good would come of it, had they brought an unending winter upon their people? How could they celebrate? Were they all as mad as her Father? She could feel the fear from Prompto, standing loyally behind her and wished she could do or say something to help him. He’d come a long way from the terrified boy huddled in the corner almost six months before, but he was still only nine. When it was over she returned to her rooms and they sat on the couch together under a lot of blankets, huddling for warmth and comfort.

 

“What’s going to happen?” he asked softly.

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted, as he burrowed closer to her. She hugged him close, unable to do anything else. How could anyone know what was going to happen next?

 

_TBC…._

_There’s several possible pairings for this fic. It depends on which way I chose to go about the treaty. There is a possible threesome, but other than that, no slash pairings, and the three isn’t a definite._


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been asked if others from HP have been reincarnated, the answer is no. However, someone will eventually show up, at least briefly.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Hermione gently supported Prompto in the bath, cleaning the blood form his wounds and hating seeing him so hurt. He blinked dazedly at her and she smiled, running her fingers through military short hair. “It’s alright, you’re safe now,” she murmured as she cleaned the last of the blood off and gently helped him up and out of the bath. She used a fluffy towel to gently dry him off and then began tending his wounds. Prompto was utterly docile as she worked to heal him, and she hated seeing him like that. He’d been coming out of his shell, learning to be a person, doing so well. He’d been called back for three weeks and had returned to her in the middle of the night, a bloody mess. She gently dressed him in loose sleep clothes and led him to his room, settling him into the bed. “Just sleep now,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. He stared at her, obviously fighting sleep, but eventually his exhaustion won, and his eyes slid closed.

 

Hermione settled down on the bed beside him with a book, watching over him as he slept. She had been so lonely with him gone and she hadn’t liked it at all. When she’d asked where he was going and why, all she’d been told was that he needed further training, after all he was still a child and would need to continue to increase his skills if he was to keep her safe. If this was the result of combat training then she had to find a way to keep him from going again while also receiving the training needed. She had never learnt physical combat; it had been unnecessary. She’d punched Malfoy that time in third year, had kicked some snatchers…but that wasn’t fighting. She couldn’t ask for training, her Father would never allow it, it wasn’t proper for a Princess to do such things and that was what she had a bodyguard. She would have to learn in secret which meant Prompto would have to be the one to teach her. If she was going to free the people from her Father’s tyrannical rule, she would need to be able to fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled charmingly at the various Lords and Ladies as the party continued, Prompto unobtrusively at her shoulder, guarding her. Neither of them really wanted to be there but it was expected and so she had put on a pretty new dress and done her hair, all to celebrate the return of General Glauca from his victory over King Regis in Tenebrae. It had been months since the ‘liberation’ and annexing, but the troops were only just returning, others remaining to ensure the peace.

 

“Enjoying the party your Highness?”

 

She turned with a polite smile. “Chancellor Izunia what a surprise,” she smiled at the man who honestly gave her the creeps. There was something about him that reminded her of Malfoy Snr., violence hidden by a thin veil of civility. Something told her that it would be very bad if he had any idea she was more than she appeared. Though she had only met him a handful of times, he was rarely seen by anyone but her Father and his pet scientists. “You don’t usually come to Father’s parties. There’s too much talking and not enough cake for this to be fun,” she told him, and he chuckled.

 

“All parties should have cake,” he agreed, bowing theatrically to her before moving on and she only relaxed when he was out of sight, hearing Prompto’s soft sigh of relief.

 

“I suppose I better got congratulate the hero,” she whispered and Prompto nodded so they made their way across the room and towards the imposing armoured figure. Even if she was an adult he would be intimidating, he had never been seen outside of his armour. He had only been around for the last two years, he had just shown up, seemingly out of nowhere. She assumed he had been a solider before that but wasn’t sure why he hid behind his armour, unless he had something to hide. “Congratulations General,” she smiled up at him and the armoured head bowed towards her.

 

“Princess,” was all he said.

 

“Was it very hard to defeat the Lucians?”

 

“King Regis was a coward and fled with his son, leaving everyone else behind.”

 

Hermione let her eyes go wide. “What sort of King does that? Father would never run.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Did you meet Princess Lunafreya?” She asked and he nodded. “What is she like?”

 

“Why do you wish to know?”

 

“There are three Royal families in the whole of Eos. Out of all three there are exactly two Princesses, me and her. Plus she’s not that much older than me. I would very much like to meet her.”

 

“I don’t think that is likely, not for a while yet. However you may get to meet her brother, he will be coming to Gralea to receive military training soon.”

 

“I suppose meeting a Prince would be alright,” she sighed in disappointment and actually heard a chuckle from the General. She smiled at him and bowed her head slightly. “Welcome home General and enjoy your party,” with that she moved on.

 

Hermione danced with some of the sons of nobility as was expected before eventually retiring for the night. Prompto helped her out of her ball gown and they shared some hot tea before each going to bed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled at the older boy as she entered the library, Prompto as always her protective shadow. “Welcome to Gralea, Prince Ravus,” she curtsied, one heir to another and he scrambled to his feet, bowing.

 

“Your Highness!” the seventeen year old looked rather surprised and a little lost.

 

“It is nice to meet you, although I wish the circumstances were better,” she sat, smoothing her skirts and so he sat back down as well. “Did you have a good journey?”

 

“It was tolerable, Princess.”

 

“Please, my name is Hermione. So few people call me by name.”

 

“Hermione then,” he smiled nervously. “Please, call me Ravus,” he offered in return.

 

“Is your sister well? I had hoped to meet her, but Father will not allow me to travel to Tenebrae to meet her.”

 

“She is as well as can be expected consider what happened.”

 

“I am sorry about your Mother; from everything I’ve heard she was a good Queen and Oracle. I don’t remember my Mother, she died when I was born.”

 

“Ah, thank you,” he said after several moments of silence. He had obviously not been expecting that.

 

“Are you looking forward to military training?”

 

“It is not something I ever planned to do but yes, King Regis will pay for what he did.”

 

Hermione blinked, surprised. She had expected that anger to be turned towards the Empire, not Lucis and especially not the King. “What exactly did he do? No one will tell my much about what happened.”

 

“He took his weakling son and abandoned us. Mother died because of them.”

 

That was not what she’d expected to hear. “You blame him and not my Father?” she asked softly, weaving magic around them to ensure they were not overheard. “He is the one that ordered Tenebrae invaded after all.” He stared at her with wide eyes and she smiled. “Well it is true. Perhaps he did so for a chance to reach King Regis and the Prince, but it was Imperial forces that attacked your home, not Lucian. How many men did Regis have with him? He is a King, his first thought must be for his own people, especially his son as heir to the Throne. I am sure he tried to help. I have heard he faced Glauca.”

 

Ravus looked around, seeing the calm expression on Prompto’s face, his white and red uniform different to the normal due to his being Hermione’s bodyguard. For a second their eyes met and Prompto bowed ever so slightly before going back to apparently staring into the distance, like a good bodyguard. No one would ever think the two were children, they were acting more grown up than many people Ravus knew. “How can you..”

 

“No one but Prompto can hear us Ravus, I promise.”

 

“Regis abandoned us while Mother burned to save me,” he snapped and then startled as an elegantly gloved hand took his.

 

“Any parent who is worth anything would give their life for that of their child. I env you that, I know Father would never do that for me. Your Mother would not want you to give in to such hate. My Father gave the order to invade, General Glauca led the forces that attacked your home. Place the blame where it belongs and do not let them use you.”

 

“That sounds rather treasonous Hermione,” he finally said, and she nodded.

 

“It is. I know what my Father is and that is not a good man or ruler,” she motioned Prompto forward. “Will you tell him your story?” she asked and Prompto nodded, beginning to speak quietly of where he came from and what had been done to not only him but hundreds, if not thousands, of others. She watched as Ravus paled in shock and horror.

 

“How can anyone…” he shuddered. He looked at Prompto. “I am so sorry for what was done to you.” He then looked back to Hermione. “What do you want from me?”

 

“An alliance, to end my Father’s reign of terror and oppression. You will have access to information within the military that I do not. Despite being heir, I have very little actual power.”

 

“You would free Tenebrae once Empress?”

 

“Tenebrae and Accordo,” she told him firmly. “I would also have peace with Lucis. It will take time and patience. If we try to act too quickly we will fail and in your case it is likely your people will pay for your crimes. Other than Prompto I have one real ally so far. I am too young, no one will follow a child.”

 

“And I must be crazy for doing so,” he whispered, but there was something about her that said she could do it. Her eyes were much older than her body, she spoke like an adult. And he believed her, he just hoped he wasn’t damning his sister and people by agreeing to help her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione collapsed on the couch, panting for breath even as Prompto sat down, breathing deeply. After nine months she was getting the hang of fighting, for a beginner. Prompto had been trained all of his life to fight and use guns. For now they were sticking to hand to hand since they had nowhere to practice with firearms. Her rooms were protected to allow them to speak and train without being noticed but they lacked the space for a firing range. She hadn’t exactly been unfit before, she had lugged a massive bag of books all over a castle every day for seven years after all and then spent a year on the run before joining the Ministry, but that was a different kind of fit to that needed to fight.

 

“You’re getting better,” Prompto grinned, tossing her a water bottle.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled and then dragged herself off to the shower.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat with Prompto beside her, Aranea and Ravus on the couch opposite them. they were a conspiracy of four, with only two members anywhere near adulthood.

 

“We’re gonna die,” Aranea commented and Ravus buried his head in his hands.

 

“This is why we have to wait,” Prompto told her firmly. “My brothers…” he whispered, and Hermione squeezed his hand. They both knew it would be a long time before they could do anything about the MT program. It was likely that all those from Prompto’s group would be beyond their help by that time. They were both worried that Prompto would one day be called back to the facility permanently. She wouldn’t let them take him, even if she had to bring the Palace down on their heads.

 

“Hey, we’ll do what we can for them kiddo,” Aranea offered awkwardly, not all that used to trying to comfort someone. She then looked at Hermione. “I’ve got some men who will follow me, but we can’t take on the entire army. We need more allies higher up in the ranks and not just in the military.”

 

“It isn’t easy, should we approach the wrong person we will all be executed for treason, or worse,” Ravus argued. They all knew there was worse than death available thanks to Besithia’s work.

 

“I’m ten, no one is going to believe I can dethrone my Father and take over as anything more than a figurehead. Can we afford to wait until I am at least in my late teens?” Hermione asked, this wasn’t her first government takeover, but it was very different kind of take over. Last time they had been fighting a corrupt government and then one put in place by a Dark Lord. it had been a secret war which had kept most violence to a minimum or at least contained. If fighting broke out here…it would be all out civil war with an army of MT’s available to their enemy.

 

“I’ve been doing some reading on Imperial succession laws. Were you to take the throne now, you would need a Regent to rule in your name. However, you can rule yourself from the age of sixteen,” Ravus explained.

 

“That gives us six years to be ready, should be doable,” Aranea shrugged, not sounding like she fully believed her own words.

 

“It will be enough,” Hermione stated firmly. “They have to be stopped, for the sake of our people and the world.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione grinned and clapped as Ravus and Prompto clashed, blades locking briefly. Prompto preferred guns, machinery, anything that could be used at a distance, but he had agreed that not learning to fight with a blade was a weakness. Sparing with Ravus, Aranea and some of her men meant that he came home less bloody when taken back for more ‘training’, though that didn’t mean he needed less healing upon his return. Several times she had helped his body purge the black sludge they injected into MT’s. it had been Ravus to identify it as the Scourge, he had seen his Mother heal those inflicted with it before. It explained why Prompto had been light sensitive when he had first been assigned to her, why destroyed MT’s vanished in black smoke.

 

She also trained with the other two, despite their reluctance to risk hurting her but healing herself with magic was the easiest way to use it in this world. She missed her wand a lot but had found nothing she could use in its place. Instead she was forced to hone her wandless skills and her years studying runes. She could write the runes and pour the magic into them, so long as her blood was used. The Ministry would not be pleased about the use of blood magic, but she was an Unspeakable, she knew the uses for it that did not involve dark magic or the like. The weapons of their small group all had tiny blood runes etched into them, to keep them in perfect condition and far stronger than they should be. She had done the same with armour and uniforms, giving them all the protection she could. Her rooms had runes hidden along the skirting boards, doorways and windows.

 

It was a pity she hadn’t finished her studies in the mental arts, her shields were impenetrable, her ability to access the minds of others was not a match though. It would make life a lot easier, she could just make eye contact and check how loyal a person was to the current ideals of the Empire. She could Obliviate anyone she approached of their conversation…but only if she knew they were actually loyal to her Father. It made life a lot harder than it could have been, but she was used to hard work.

 

“Your turn,” Ravus called as Prompto moved away, breathing hard.

 

Prompto may not be going through the further MT process but he was still altered at a genetic level before birth, he was stronger and faster than a kid his age should be, and his reflexes were scary fast. It made him an excellent bodyguard despite not being an adult or fully trained yet.

 

Hermione got up and moved to face Ravus, long knives in hand. It was much easier to hide knives in a dress than a sword after all. He nodded and she launched an attack, skirts swirling around her feet, hiding her footwork, making it harder for him to see how she might move. As annoying as it was to train in a dress, if a fight came she would likely be wearing one, better to learn how to fight in it then to stumble over a hem in a life and death fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled and handed Ravus an envelope which he slipped into a pocket of his white uniform. “Give your sister my regards.”

 

“Of course Your Highness,” he bowed to her as was proper. As far as her Father was concerned, Ravus was no longer a Prince but a member of their military. His title was still used occasionally, mainly at balls and the like but there was no power behind it, not any more.

 

She had received permission to write to her fellow Princess, finally, and so was sending a letter home with Ravus. It had ben two years since he had seen his sister and he was finally being allowed to go home for a visit. The letter was filled with the questions and comments expected of a girl her age to an older one, Ravus knew how to dispel the enchantment on it to reveal the true missive when it was safe to do so. Having the Oracle onside would be handy, even though the poor girl was under house arrest even worse than Hermione’s. Not that it was called that for either of them. “Safe travels,” she moved away, not wanting to give the allusion they knew each other too well. She watched from a window as the Magitek Engine took off, heading for Tenebrae. She hoped the siblings reunion went well; she couldn’t imagine being parted from a sibling for so long, especially under the circumstances they had been.

 

She walked away from the window and off to her tutors for more lessons in etiquette and how to be a pretty doll on some man’s arm. To think, this was the year she should be starting at Hogwarts and instead she was stuck in a forever freezing palace with people she feared and hated, only a handful of allies. It was worse than the height of the war in some ways, then again at least there was Polyjuice or Imperious here. She wished Harry was there…Harry with his crazy ability to come through anything, to face enemies so much more powerful and defeat them, Harry who was crazy powerful himself. He could face the Emperor with so few allies and win, could win over the army easily. She was just bookworm Hermione, the smart one, she could come up with plans, legislation…but it had always been her boys who made it happen. Eleven years on since she had seen Ron, a further ten since Harry had vanished, and she still missed them both so much.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione paused at the sound of a bark and blinked as a puppy bounded over, feeling Prompto tense, hand going to his gun, but then she smiled. “Hello, are you Pryna or Umbra?” she asked, reaching out to pet the dog.

 

“Your Highness?” Prompto asked, voice flat.

 

“It’s alright, this is one of the Oracle’s dogs,” she assured him, and he went back to his silent observation. She opened the door to her rooms, and they stepped inside, Prompto immediately relaxing even as the dog jumped up on the couch and presented something.

 

“Hermione?” he asked hesitantly, and she took his hand, leading him over.

 

“Prompto’s never seen a dog before, may he pet you?” she asked, and the dog wagged its tail. She gently guided his hand down to the fur, showing him how to stroke it, smiling at the wonder on his face.

 

“So soft,” and then he laughed as his hand was licked.

 

Hermione carefully removed the blue notebook from the dog and opened it. She read the note and then smiled. “His name is Umbra. Lady Lunafreya sends her fondest greetings to us all and her hope for a favourable outcome to our endeavours.” Her words had Prompto looking up and she smiled at him, they were now a conspiracy of five, against an entire Empire and with one of their number stuck in Tenebrae.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat in a chair, taking notes as the Lords and her Father discussed matters of state. At thirteen she was finally considered old enough to be exposed to such things, Prompto as always her silent guardian. It took all her years having to hide her thoughts and feelings in this world and everything she had learnt in her old one to hide her opinion of the those gathered at the table. They sickened her. They were greedy, immoral monsters who wanted to rule the entire world with no thought for those they ruled. Thanks to Aranea and Ravus, she had heard of the empty villages, whole populations sacrificed to Besithia’s work. It didn’t matter what they did, so long as the Wall stood, they would never take Insomnia. Why couldn’t they give up on the world and be happy with what they had?

 

She may be sitting in the Council, but she was a glorified scribe. She had no power, no right to speak. At least it meant she was getting some more first-hand information on what was happening, although she knew the Emperor kept things secret even from his Lords. The idea of more bases being built on what was still technically Lucian soil was not good, but everyone knew Regis didn’t have the manpower to stop them. still, an increase in forces there could not mean anything good. Surely not an invasion? They could through the entire army against that Wall and it would stand. The only way to bring it down would be from the inside. An assassination attempt against the King? Surely not. There hadn’t been an attempt on either Royal since the daemon attack on Prince Noctis.

 

There had to be a way to get to someone closer to the Emperor. Definitely not the Chancellor, he made her skin crawl despite how cheery and kind he could appear. Glauca maybe? Though he was rarely in Gralea which was odd for the man who was meant to be in charge of the army. Someone in the Council had to have some sort of moral outrage over what the Emperor did, they couldn’t all be monsters, could they?

 

Three more years, that was all they had to wait. If they had to take out the whole Council and replace them, then so be it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione laughed as they fell on the bed, faces flushed from running. “Poor Lord Nailen,” she gasped as Prompto rolled around on the mattress, laughing.

 

“I can’t believe…” Prompto shook his head.

 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Hermione denied.

 

She sat up and Prompto moved to gently begin removing the pins from her hair, allowing the ringlets to fall free, running his fingers through the warm mahogany mass. He then moved to the intricate laces of the bodice of her gown. She had no personal maid, had refused the services of one and so Prompto served as such when needed. She was quite capable of handling most of her outfits, with or without magic but sometimes it was nice to have someone else do it and Prompto enjoyed helping.

 

She’d set the prank up, but it had been meant for Besithia, not Nailen, it had been wrong place and wrong time for the poor man. He was actually one of the least horrible of her Father’s Council. At least the blue colour would fade relatively quickly.

 

She leant back into the sure hands, relaxing further. She had never accepted a maid because she could never fully trust them, not in the way she trusted Prompto. She kicked off her shoes and then stood and he helped her out of the gown, leaving her in her petticoats.

 

“Bath?” he asked as he hung her dress.

 

“Not tonight,” she answered, removing her jewellery. He came back with her nightclothes and she smiled. “You should get out of that uniform.”

 

“Once you’re comfortable,” he answered, smiling at her. A normal fourteen year old boy would be blushing like mad, but they had been living in each other’s space for so long that to them it was normal. She bathed him when he came back to her from the facility, battered and bloody, physically and mentally, and he helped her with her dressing, tending her injuries from training. Nakedness was nothing between them.

 

She turned and smiled at him as she finished changing and he moved in to braid her hair for her as she went about preparing some hot cocoa for them both. “I loathe balls,” she muttered as they sat together.

 

“You look stunning in the dresses though,” he told her, and she smiled.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” she went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and their lips brushed as they froze, Prompto’s eyes wide.

 

_TBC…._

 


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

“You look stunning in the dresses though,” he told her, and she smiled.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” she went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and their lips brushed as they froze, Prompto’s eyes wide. She hesitated but then firmed up the pressure, making it an actual kiss and Prompto didn’t pull away.

 

“Mia,” he whispered the nickname he’d given her, and she smiled, a hand coming up to cup his cheek and he leant into her touch. “You shouldn’t…. I’m not like you, not human. You know what’s in me,” he forced the words out.

 

“You’re human enough,” she promised, and he wanted desperately to believe that. She was his whole world, the thought that she would want him like that was unbelievable and yet that was what she was saying, that he was human enough for her. He hesitantly leant in and she smiled, letting him kiss her, his hand slowly rising to gently tangle in her half braided hair. He knew by normal, human standards that they were young, but he knew he would never care for anyone else like he did her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione gathered her papers but then paused as one of the runic arrays she had scattered through the Palace activated. It was the one in her Father’s study. She listened as the voices were carried to her. Glauca…she frowned; a spy close to Regis. That explained his frequent absence and how they kept wining against forces who could throw the elements around.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ravus spun Hermione around, following the flow of the music and other dancers as they moved across the floor. They ignored the whispers of the other partygoers as they danced, occasionally talking softly about nothing important. Hermione knew Prompto was standing against the wall, blue eyes continually scanning the room for threats while also listening in. Despite the fact he didn’t wear armour, he disappeared into the background just like the MT’s scattered about for security. The song ended and Ravus escorted her back to the head table before retreating and Hermione lifted her glass to sip at the cool liquid.

 

“You enjoy dancing with Ravus?” Her Father asked and she glanced over at him.

 

“He doesn’t step on my feet or get too handsy and he can speak on several topics that have nothing to do with my looks or how I can help gain your favour. He is far more tolerable that most and we use each other to avoid those who are hunting a partner,” she answered. They were friends, nothing more.

 

“I see. You will be sixteen soon, it is time that we begin serious considerations as to your husband.”

 

“My husband?”

 

“Of course child, an Empress must have an Emperor at her side.”

 

“I see. Who were you considering Father?”

 

“There is rather a lack of Imperial Princes. The only two Princes are in fact Ravus, or young Prince Noctis.”

 

She fought the urge to stiffen, Noctis? Such a marriage could be used to bring peace, uniting their two kingdoms….but how could anyone trust such a suggestion from him? She wished she could trust him, but she had seen too much to ever do so. “A peace through marriage?”

 

“Perhaps,” he agreed, looking out at the Lords and Ladies of his court. “There are of course, options closer to home. Chancellor Izunia perhaps, or young Loqi Tummelt?” He offered some more names and she fought the urge to cringe, she would never marry the Chancellor!

 

“I will abide by your decision Father,” she lied. “Whichever serves our people best.”

 

“Come now, you must have some opinion.”

 

She sighed and took a pastry from the tray. “I would choose someone close to myself in age. The Tummelt’s are an old family, wealthy and powerful. Ravus carries the blood of the Oracle and there is a chance that would then pass to any daughters of our line. The last option would be a marriage for peace. A political match between myself and Prince Noctis would end the war and unite our Kingdoms into one. It appears that would be the best for our people,” she offered. Of them all, she would chose Noctis in order to get close to Lucis, their help would make dismantling the various highly dangerous and unethical projects easier.

 

Iedolas nodded, pondering her words. A marriage for peace…that could be useful. Very useful. He glanced at her as she looked out at the revers. She looked far more like her Mother than his family and was growing into a beautiful young woman, with the brains to match.

 

“Father?”

 

“Yes Hermione?”

 

“I was wondering, if a trip to Tenebrae could be arranged? I would like to see their forests, and meet Lady Lunafreya. Of all the Royals of Eos, we are the only females and it would be nice to talk to her.”

 

He considered her words, perhaps it would be good for her to leave the Capital. He glanced at her bodyguard, the young MT stood the same way as his ‘brothers’, expression blank. It would do her good to see more of the world. “I will arrange something,” he agreed, and she smiled at him.

 

“Thank you Father.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled as they stripped each other, tumbling into bed together, hands wandering over warm skin. They’d never had full sex because she couldn’t, she was checked too often to ensure that she was still ‘pure’. She wouldn’t be worth as much as a potential bride if she wasn’t and her Father would not risk illegitimate heirs through her. Still, there was a lot they could do without doing that and they had fun experimenting with all the ways they could bring each other pleasure.

 

Every time she touched him, hands skimming over warm flesh and cold metal without hesitating, it healed his heart and mind even further. Every year, there was more metal but every time he returned from the labs she would bathe his wounds, her wonderful magic surging through his body, healing him as best as she could. He knew some died from the implants, their bodies rejecting the metal. He never got sick because she healed him. He was terrified that one day, they took too much from him and he lost what made him human. He’d made her swear to kill him should he become nothing more than an unfeeling machine, it wouldn’t be killing him but freeing him by that point.

 

He stopped thinking about it, about anything, as a warm hand wrapped around him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aranea paused, listening to the quiet discussion, her eyes widening in alarm. She forced herself to walk normally, slipping into side passages in order to get to Hermione’s quarters faster. She let herself in, catching the two teens on the couch together, chuckling at the sight of them just being kids in love, or at least lust, though she thought it was more than that. “Sorry to interrupt,” she called, and they parted, Hermione brushing her hair back, her cheeks flushed.

 

“What is it?” She asked, seeing the serious look.

 

“Overheard a conversation you won’t like,” she answered, sitting down. “To reassign Prompto back to the MT program and give you a new bodyguard.”

 

Prompto went white in terror, hand gripping Hermione’s and she pulled him into her arms, kissing his temple. “Please no…I can’t…” he whimpered.

 

“Shh, I won’t let them take you,” Hermione promised. “Did you hear when?”

 

“Soon.”

 

“Alright, we leave tomorrow for Tenebrae… from there Prompto will head for Lucis.”

 

“What?” he looked up at her and she smiled sadly.

 

“It’s either keep you locked in here, and there’s no guarantee the wards would hold should the Chancellor truly try to get past them,” she warned because she knew Izunia had magic of some sort and he was Voldemort levels of creepy. “Or getting you out of the Empire which means Lucis. From Tenebrae you’ll head to Accordo and then onto the ferry into Lucis.”

 

“And when you come back without me?” he demanded.

 

“My party will be attacked on the road and you will heroically sacrifice yourself to save me. I will return and be assigned someone new and you will be safe.”

 

“If they send one of my brothers…they’ll be further converted than I was, you might not be able to heal them.”

 

“I’ll be careful,” she promised, kissing him gently. “You should pack what you want to take as well as any supplies you’ll need on the road.”

 

“I’ll help with that,” Aranea promised.

 

“Mia,” he pleaded, and she kissed him.

 

“Please Prompto, I need you to be safe.”

 

He nodded and went to pack, Aranea going to help and then get what else he needed from the supplies they’d been stockpiling in case they failed and needed to run. He would need camping equipment, money, medical supplies and food if he was going to make it.

 

Hermione went to finish her packing, not looking forward to the trip as much as she had been with the threat to Prompto hanging over them. Their numbers had increased but not to the point where she would feel comfortable facing her Father. They needed a way to disable the MT’s or else they could be slaughtered by an army with no will of their own or any humanity left. Nothing could be done for the full MT’s, there was nothing left of the humans they had started out as, just miasma powering Magitek cores. It meant that she had to send him away, to save him from that fate, because they couldn’t face the army yet and so couldn’t boot the Emperor out. He had been her closest companion, friend and now lover for almost seven years, it would be strange to not have him always at her back.

 

It didn’t make sense to her for them to take him, did they suspect something? Was this a prelude to an assassination attempt? With a bodyguard she didn’t know, or trust things could go wrong. She would have to be more careful than ever when they returned.

 

She finished her official packing, shrinking what she didn’t want seen before hiding it. She then went to Prompto’s room, finding it stripped back of all personality, nothing left to give away the fact he had a personality of his own. She went to work shrinking everything except the small bag of weapons gear and basic hygiene gear and change of clothes that he would be expected to take. The resizing spells didn’t need magic to work, Prompto juts had to know what to touch to activate and deactivate them. Aranea left to handle her own packing since she was part of the official escort and they retreated to Hermione’s bed for one last night together. “As soon as it’s safe, I’ll come for you,” she murmured.

 

“How will you find me?” he asked sleepily, and she put her hand over his upper arm. He felt the warmth of her magic in his skin, hissing as it became hot but then it faded. He lifted his head to look at his arm and his eyes widened as he saw a tattoo on the skin there. “A magic tattoo?” he looked at her, more awake now and she laughed.

 

“Tracking spell,” she told him, kissing the skin. “Health monitor too.”

 

He nodded and they curled together in the bed to sleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione looked out the window at the green land beneath them, glad she had gotten over her fear of flying a long time ago. Being stuck in the frozen wasteland her birthplace had become she felt like she had almost forgotten what green trees looked like. She had heard about the burning and while there was still evidence of it, a lot had grown back in the intervening years. They landed and she stood up, smoothing her skirts down and adjusting her cape before walking for the ramp, Aranea in front of her, Prompto at her shoulder and a squad of MT’s around them. She walked down to find a young woman waiting for them with an entourage and smiled at the blond, this had to be Lunafreya. They corresponded via notebook when they could but never said too much in case someone loyal to her Father got their hands on it.

 

“Welcome to Tenebrae, your Highness,” the Oracle curtsied and then held out her hands and Hermione took them gently.

 

“Thank you Lady Lunafreya. I am glad to finally meet you.” They both smiled, knowing they were being recorded, crowds having gathered to see the two Princesses together. Hermione did not make a lot of public appearances and people were always eager to see the Oracle. They posed for a few shots before retreating to Fenestala Manor where Hermione went to her room to freshen up for lunch. It was good to get out of the heavier gowns Gralea demanded with its freezing temperature and into a much lighter dress in deep red, trimmed with gold, it made her feel quite the Gryffindor again.

 

Lunch was spent pleasantly, although conversation was kept light due to the many guards, hers and Lunafreya’s. the food was excellent and then they went for a walk in the fields of Sylleblossoms.

 

“It’s so lovely here, very different to home,” Hermione admitted.

 

“Ravus has told me of the cold,” Luna offered as she ran her fingers through the blooms.

 

In the fields all of the guards had retreated, except for Prompto and Hermione motioned Luna to remain silent, spinning out wards and Luna watched with wide eyes. “There, we can speak freely now,” Hermione told him even as Prompto moved up to take her hand, threading their fingers together as his face lost the blank look. “Lady Lunafreya, this is Prompto Argentum,” she introduced them, and he bowed.

 

“My Lady,” he greeted, and she smiled, reaching for his hands.

 

She gently held his hands and they glowed gold as the power of the Oracle gently entered his body and he gasped, trembling. Hermione had helped his body reject the majority of the Scourge within, but some still lingered, now the golden power forced the remainder from him. Prompto’s knees buckled and Hermione caught him, supporting him as black flakes drifted from his skin.

 

“Prom?” she asked gently.

 

“I’m okay,” he promised before smiling at the Oracle. “It’s all gone. Thank you.”

 

“It is my duty and my pleasure to help those afflicted,” Luna assured him as they sat amongst the flowers, Prompto held in Hermione’s arms even as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Thank you, I tried but I could never get rid of it all,” Hermione told her, grateful as Prompto gathered himself and managed to sit up unsupported.

 

“I have never seen magic like yours, I didn’t know the royal line of Niflheim was magical,” Luna admitted, and Hermione shrugged slightly.

 

“Other than the Chancellor, I haven’t met anyone else. And I would never consider speaking to him of it, he is….creepy, very creepy.”

 

“I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him.”

 

“You’re not missing anything,” Prompto shuddered.

 

“I must thank you,” Luna told Hermione, playing with one of flowers.

 

“For what?”

 

“Ravus, your friendship has meant much to him over the years. He was so angry after Mother….I was very worried about him. He was blaming King Regis for it when it was not his fault.”

 

“No, it was my Father and General Glauca who were at fault and Ravus accepts that now. He is a good friend and sparring partner.”

 

“How goes the revolution?”

 

“Slow and steady. We’re taking a blow in numbers though,” she admitted.

 

“What do you mean?” Luna asked in alarm.

 

“She means I have to leave,” Prompto answered. “I’m being assigned back to the labs for conversion,” he swallowed, hands shaking.

 

“We need to get him away, to Lucis,” Hermione continued for him. “I won’t let them turn Prompto into one of those things,” she waved a hand towards the closest MT.

 

Luna’s eyes widened, “We thought they are machines.”

 

“They are, they just didn’t start that way,” Prompto told her, shrugging out of his jacket and then pulling his top off to reveal the embedded metal in his skin, the scars from multiple surgeries and Luna reached out to touch, eyes wide in shock.

 

“They do this to all of the soldiers?” she demanded, and they nodded.

 

“We are bred to be MT’s, grown in the labs, experimented on, subjected to the Scourge from a young age, treated like nothing.”

 

“It’s part of the reason my Father must be stopped,” Hermione offered, and Luna nodded.

 

“My suggestion is to contact King Regis. I’ve heard rumours of his Kingsglaive, if you could add them to your numbers it would be a great help.”

 

“That would be risky. We have information saying that General Glauca is actually a highly placed Lucian, we just don’t know who.”

 

“King Regis needs to know. Perhaps…we could both send him letters and Prompto could be sent as courier. I have limited contact with Prince Noctis, in the same way we have been. I could tell hm I’m sending someone that his Father needs to meet in private for critical information,” Luna offered and Prompto stiffened.

 

“You want me to meet with King Regis?” Blue eyes were wide with shock and Luna nodded.

 

Hermione considered their options before sighing. “It may be the best option.”

 

“What?” he turned his head to stare at her.

 

“An official envoy from the Oracle would be given protection. You’ve seen and heard Glauca, you may be able to identify him if you meet the Court. You can also inform Regis that I plan to offer peace once I am crowned, starting with freeing Tenebrae and Accordo before withdrawing all troops from Lucis. I’ll put it in writing.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered, and she leant in, kissing him softly.

 

“I know, but this is the only way to keep you safe. Everything we know says Regis is an honourable man and will not harm you. You can be our agent in Lucis, give them all we know of Father’s military plans, with the warning they may change if your presence is detected.”

 

“If that happens, you’ll be in danger,” he warned, and she smiled.

 

“I can handle danger.”

 

“How will you explain his absence?”

 

“We are planning on staging an attack on the way home where Prompto would give his life in my defence.”

 

“We will stage it here, after all, the two of us together would be a very tempting target for any malcontents.”

 

“Are you sure.”

 

“Very, it is time I stepped up in our little conspiracy.”

 

_TBC.._


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Their time in Tenebrae was spent touring the small nation while planning in secret, the nights spent in bed together, making the most of what little time they had left. Prompto was terrified, he had barely left her side since they were nine, the idea of travelling to Insomnia on his own was more than he could bare but he would do it because it had to be done and he was the best choice. Either way, they would be separated, at least this way, if he died he would die free.

 

They all knew there was a chance that those in Insomnia would not listen and he would be imprisoned or even executed but to Prompto that was still a better fate than the one awaiting him in the labs. He had never hidden his face and so had been photographed at Hermione’s shoulder and he had no doubt that Lucian spies would have even better photos. Getting into the city without being recognised and then an audience with the King, and without alerting whoever was Glauca if he was currently in the city… the odds of failure were rather high.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione held Prompto close, his body lax in sleep, looking almost angelic. She gently traced runes for protection and health over his skin, letting her magic seep into them and his body. It was all she could do to keep him safe in his journey to Altissia and then Galdin Quay and up to Insomnia. It would take several weeks, during which he would be alone in a foreign country with no allies. There was no one better with a gun than Prompto and his blade work wasn’t shabby, but one person could be overwhelmed by a back of beasts out in the countryside. The tattoo would allow her to track him and know if he was alright, it could also serve as a beacon for apparition, should his health drop to drastically she could be at his side in seconds.

 

She hated the thought of sending him away, but there was no other option. They had the ‘attack’ all planned out, a group that would not bring retribution down on Tenebrae or anyone innocent. There was one last walk planned with Lunafreya and to welcome Ravus home as he was arriving to escort her back to Gralea. Prompto and Ravus were to be the heroes of the hour, one posthumously and the other alive and injured. It would help Ravus’ career to be the one to save her and live. The attack would take out the majority of MT’s as well, just to be safe, and it would happen in public. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes; she would need to be well rested for the plan to go off without a hitch.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled for the cameras as she walked arm in arm with Luna through the flowers, Ravus beside her in his white uniform. Prompto was a few steps behind in his own uniform, gun and sword very obvious. They were just about to return to the Manor when the bomb went off and the screams began. Hermione and Lunafreya were shoved down by Prompto and Ravus. Prompto was up instantly, gun in hand, opening fire even as Ravus pulled them up, pushing them towards the manor, and the bunker beneath. For a second, she caught Prompto’s eye and then he was gone into the flames. She felt the various spells activate as they were surrounded by MT’s who then began to fall to gunfire and more explosions. Hermione stumbled as Ravus jerked on her arm, hearing his hiss of pain but they kept going until they were inside and then down into the bunker. As soon as it was sealed Lunafreya moved to tend to his wound but there was a bullet lodged within so they bandaged it to stop the bleeding, a doctor would need to remove the bullet before magic could be used to heal it. Hermione slumped as she felt the portkey activate, Prompto was gone.

 

In the end, all the insurgents were dead, only two MT’s were still functional, Ravus had a bullet in his right shoulder, Hermione had a graze on one arm and Lunafreya had a very mild burn to one ankle. The news immediately began extolling the bravery of Prompto Argentum who had given his life for his Princess and to young Ravus for his bravery in getting the two Princess’ to safety while wounded himself. Even the MT’s were mentioned since they had held the insurgents back and killed them all. A larger force was sent to escort Hermione home to safety while Ravus was allowed a week at home to ensure the Oracle’s safety and his own recovery.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Two days after arriving home, she was introduced to her new bodyguard, Tardus Rivus. He was seventeen, with military short dark blonde hair and odd purplish eyes. He lacked the freckles Prompto sported but there were a lot of physical similarities between them, obviously he was a different production model to Prompto, slight differences in the DNA, but still a clone. His face and voice lacked all emotion and signs of personality and she had forgotten how creepy that could be.

 

The first night she slipped into his bedroom and stunned him, sitting down to work. What she found nearly had her vomiting. The reason for his eye colour was quickly apparent, his body contained much more Scourge than Prompto’s ever had. She doubted he’d be with her long before he began daemonification. He also had several more implants than Prompto as he was older, some of those were even within his brain. She honestly didn’t know if even working with Luna they could heal him. She had set up a reusable portkey to Luna’s bedroom for such things and she quickly used it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna looked to the corner and then Hermione appeared with an unmoving body. She got up and moved to join her new friend.

 

“I don’t know if we can free him,” Hermione admitted sadly, and Luna mustered a smile.

 

“We will try,” she said, and Hermione nodded.

 

They spent three hours, pooling everything they had, until they sat back in exhaustion. He had vomited up a lot of black tar, more leaking from his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and…elsewhere, more of it flaking away from his skin. They had healed what they could, but they couldn’t remove the implants and they hadn’t managed all of the Scourge either.

 

“All we’ve done is buy him time,” Hermione whispered, defeated and Luna hugged her.

 

“We’ve done our best and that is all we can do,” she offered, and Hermione nodded. “Good luck.” She watched as Hermione activated the portkey, returning the two to the Palace in Gralea.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around curiously, amazed by the waterways through the city. He had never been so far from home before and it was overwhelming. It also felt strange to be dressed as a civilian, his weapons hidden. His hair had been died brown and he was wearing coloured contacts to make his eyes match, fake glasses were also used to help break up the lines of his face a bit. Altissia was an amazing city and he stayed for a week, looking for tails, and watching the news carefully. Accordo had its own government still, but it was part of the Empire and so received better news than Lucis would. It was strange, to see his picture displayed so prominently, to be called a hero. Seeing live footage of Hermione was a great relief, there had always been a chance of something going wrong. Seeing the person behind her made him feel sick, but there had been no other option. He just hoped she could save this brother as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled and curtseyed before the Throne before ascending to kiss her Father’s hand, standing one step beneath him, Tardus at her back as polite applause rang out through the room. The party began and she accepted all of the birthday wishes graciously, as well as the words of happiness at her good health after the attack in Tenebrae.

 

She wore a gown of heave white silk and satin, embroidered with gold and red flowers down the bodice, the hem edged in gold as well. Her curls were piled high, pinned up with pearls and diamonds, a tiara sitting at the base for once. At sixteen, now old enough to reign should it come to that, it was expected she wear a tiara at formal functions. Thankfully the room was heated enough that she didn’t need a cloak to keep from freezing. To keep her Father happy she danced with every eligible young man and every Lord who asked.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto got out of the back of the truck and waved his thanks to the driver, they were a nice family. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and headed into Hammerhead, looking around. He spotted a diner and caravan on top of the station store and garage. It was the last stop before the city checkpoints. He’d redyed his hair at a river the day before to ensure there was no sign of blonde.

 

“Hey there!” a cheerful voice called, and he turned, swallowing as he spotted the woman headed towards him. what was she wearing? Or not wearing?

 

“Uh…hi.”

 

“Need somethin’?” she asked, wiping her hands on a rag.

 

“Was planning to stay at the caravan for the night. I’m on my way to the city.”

 

She nodded. “Well it’s free so you might wanna rent it now. Takka’s serves good food at fair prices if ya don’t want to cook. You plannin’ on walking to the city?”

 

He shrugged. “I’ve been hitching rides and walking the whole way.”

 

“It’s a fair walk to the first checkpoint, there’s a Haven on the way, I’ll ask ‘round, see if anyone’s headed that way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’m Cindy, my Paw-paw owns the garage.”

 

“Prom,” he offered.

 

“Well get settled and I’ll ask round,” she pointed out the caravan and Prompto headed over to pay for it, going in to shower off some of the road dust he’d picked up sitting in the tray of the truck. Once clean he headed into Takka’s to order dinner, finding that the food was very good.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione sat in a window seat with a book, Tardus nearby in the shadows, still unable to tolerate much sunlight. All of their work had done little for him, he had gained the ability to ask her questions, sleep more naturally, and he could express himself more, but he was still very controlled. She had used magic to ensure he kept their secrets because he was unable to lie or disobey a direct order from a superior, but it had been at his request. The first time he ever expressed a desire of his own and it had been to ensure he could not betray them, understanding that while little could be done for him, those younger could be saved so long as they succeeded.

 

She was nervous, Prompto had to be near Insomnia by now. They had done everything possible to ensure his successful entry into the city. He had fake papers from Tenebrae to say he was a citizen; the papers even bore the seal of the Oracle to help get him through. They knew there were public tours of parts of the Citadel, he was going to join one, from there it got complicated. He would need to get the attention of someone who could get him to the King in secret and would accept that he was there on Lunafreya’s behalf. The hope was, that Regis would not turn away an envoy from her, not when she was friends with Noctis. She had written the Prince to say she was sending an envoy but to tell only his Father for the persons safety. There were so many ways it could go terribly wrong.

 

“Brother is strong,” Tardus whispered and she glanced over, smiling softly at him.

 

“Yes, he is,” she agreed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto payed the fee and joined the tour group. He’d arrived in the city four days before and had taken a room in the refugee sector, wanting to see what it was like and not wanting to have anyone pay too much attention to him. He had all the paperwork needed with him, his disguise was in place, all he needed was to see someone of high enough rank. He just had to hope Glauca was in Niflheim or at least not in the Citadel, because approaching him would be a death sentence. The tour began and he stared around in awe at the splendour of the Lucian Citadel. It was beautiful compared to the Palace which was all cold metal. They were in the main hall, looking at the portraits of past rulers when he spotted a man he recognised, Marshal Cor Leonis, the Immortal. He took a deep breath and began drifting to the edge of the group, hoping to catch his eye. Prince Noctis had hopefully alerted his Father that an envoy was sneaking in, which meant that Leonis may be there for him to approach.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor walked the more public areas of the Citadel, puzzled over his orders. He was looking for someone who may attempt to approach him, who would bear the Oracle’s seal and was to take that person straight to Regis, without being seen. Why would the Oracle be reaching out now, after so long? It had been eight years since Regis had taken Noctis there for healing, since the Empire had taken total control of the country. Was she hoping for help in escaping herself? If she was, could they do it? Should they? He leant against a wall, eyes scanning, as a tour group approached. They were nothing special, but as he watched, a young man began slipping to the back of the group and then brown eyes briefly met his. Was this the envoy then? He stayed in place and as the group moved on the boy slipped into the shadows, heading right for him. “Mia?” he offered the code word he’d been given, and the boy nodded, flashing a familiar seal. “This way,” he opened one of the hidden passages, leading him deeper into the Citadel.

 

Cor stopped in one of the wider sections and turned to him. “I need to do a weapons search before you meet the King.”

 

“Of course Sir,” he held his arms out and Cor quickly searched him, finding nothing.

 

He found nothing and so they continued on, through hallways and hidden passages. He finally opened a panel and stepped into Regis’ private study, stepping aside to allow the boy in, he couldn’t be older than Noctis. Was that why he’d been sent? A boy going missing wouldn’t be missed? “The envoy Your Majesty,” he saluted and as the boy stepped up he bowed deeply.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto bowed deeply to the King, glasses slipping forward so he removed them and pocketed them. “Greetings form the Lady Lunafreya, and my Lady, Princess Hermione,” he offered, and the room froze.

 

“Princess Hermione?” The King asked carefully and Prompto nodded, lifting a hand to remove his contact lenses, seeing the king’s shield tense slightly.

 

He removed the package of documents baring Lunafreya’s seal and placed them on the desk. “Everything is in those documents your Majesty.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stared at the boy, with the glasses and contacts gone, he looked familiar, but it was Cor who tensed. “Cor?”

 

“Prompto Argentum, the Princess’ bodyguard…her supposedly dead bodyguard.”

 

Regis looked at the boy, yes… his hair had obviously been died to allow him to move freely but he could see it, the glasses had helped change his face. Regis looked down at the package baring Luna’s seal and reached for it, breaking the seal to pull out a letter and another sealed package, this one baring the seal of the royal family of Niflheim. “Do you know what these are?”

 

“Yes your Majesty,” the boy stood at parade rest and Regis hesitated before motioning him towards one of the seats before his desk. He saw the flash of surprise, but the boy slowly took the seat, being careful to do nothing threatening. Not just an envoy of bodyguard then, someone trusted deeply enough to know what his Princess was doing. What could those two women be doing sending messages to him? Lunafreya he could see, but Aldercapt’s daughter? He picked up Luna’s letter and began reading, unable to hide all his surprise at her words.

 

Of course that was when Noctis barged in, Ignis on his heels. “Dad…” he trailed off when he saw Cor and Prompto. “Is that the envoy?” he demanded.

 

“Noctis…”

 

“I’m not staying out of this, Luna wrote to me first,” he crossed his arms and Regis sighed, seeing the curious look young Argentum was giving his son.

 

“Yes, this is him. Now I want you to leave for now, until I am positive there’s no threat.” He stared at his son and then glanced at Ignis who was watching the boy warily. Noctis stared back at Regis before finally nodding, though obviously unhappy.

 

“Fine,” he turned to go. “Welcome to Insomnia,” he called to Argentum before closing the door and Regis sighed, while Clarus chuckled.

 

“And now you have met my son and his Adviser,” he offered the teen.

 

“He’s…not what I expected,” Argentum commented before flushing and looking down. “Sorry.”

 

“No harm done,” Regis offered, going back to the documents.

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I have decided the pairings! Should I tell you?_

**Chapter 5**

Hermione walked the corridors of the Palace, long cloak flowing around her, Tardus just behind her. The guards at the doors saluted and then opened them for her, giving her entrance to the Council room. She curtsied to her Father and then took her seat, wishing she had a quill or two to make her life easier a pen may be simpler to write with but there had been so many quills with various enchantments that could basically take the notes without her doing a thing.

 

She managed not to stiffen as the Chancellor waltzed in, bowing theatrically first to her Father and then to her. She inclined her head stiffly to the man before focusing on her work of recording the session.

 

“When will this war end?”

 

“You promised us results Sire.”

 

“Come now gentlemen, these things take time,” Izunia offered.

 

“We shall have peace my friends,” Aldercapt announced, glancing down at where she sat at her desk. “First, an announcement. I have come to a decision regarding my daughter’s marriage.”

 

Hermione took a deep breath, remaining outwardly calm and unaffected by his announcement. Whatever he said, she could not react except to appear pleased by his choice.

 

“In doing so we shall finally end this war and take Insomnia,” he smirked, and the Lords straightened in anticipation. “Chancellor Izunia shall take our terms for peace to King Regis, demanding all lands outside of Insomnia be handed over to us and to seal the peace, Princess Hermione and Prince Noctis, shall be wed.”

 

She didn’t believe for a second that he truly wanted peace and she could see that none of the gathered Lords believed it either.

 

“We shall set a trap for King Regis and when the Wall falls…Insomnia will be ours.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched the door close behind Cor and the boy, Argentum. For now he would be kept out of sight, Gladio being sent to collect his things from the hotel he had been staying in. he wasn’t sure what to think of the idea that Glauca was one of his own men…but it would also answer many questions.

 

He had known that Lunafreya and Noctis were in contact, but it was comforting to hear from her himself, to know she held no ill will towards him and that her brother’s words were said for the Empire and not because that was how he truly felt. There had been rebel groups within the Empire before, they had even secretly funded some over the decades, but none had ever included the heir to the Throne. The idea of an Empress on the Throne who would offer peace was so tempting. Was to too tempting? Was there a trap in this he could not see?

 

The information on the experiments, on the MT program…it was horrifying. It was beyond even what they had imagined could be happening. How could they do that to their own citizens?

 

“You think this is genuine?” Clarus asked from where he had moved to pour them both a drink.

 

“Can we take the chance on it not being?” Regis accepted the glass and took a sip.

 

“It could be a trap.”

 

“Of that I am well aware but…the boy seems genuine,” he admitted softly.

 

“He appears to be,” Clarus agreed, but was that appearance real?

 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto followed the Marshal through the back corridors until they reached a door which he opened, ushering Prom inside. They were in an entry hallway and they both removed their shoes before walking into the main room. He was led down a hallway to find a rather bare bedroom. “You’ll stay here, bathroom’s across the hall. You’ll have no phone access, but you can watch the TV and use the kitchen.”

 

“Yes Sir.” He understood that they didn’t want him sending any communications, not that he had anyone to communicate with. He was officially dead and had to remain so until their rebellion could act.

 

“I’m not here much but when I am gone, do not answer the door unless the person announces themselves and is known to you.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Prompto nodded, sitting stiffly on the couch. He could tell the Marshal was rarely there, it looked cold, barely lived in, not much more than the barrack room he’d lived in until he was sent to Hermione.

 

“Drop the Sir kid, my name’s Cor,” he sat down on a chair opposite him. “I’m putting a lot of trust in you not breaking the rules and trying to stab me in the back, so is the King.”

 

“I know S…Cor. I know you have no reason to trust me, or any of us. This is genuine, my Lady…she saved me,” he finished in a whisper.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Saved you?” Cor asked, they had always wondered why the Princess had such a young bodyguard. Yes, Gladio was only a few years older than Noctis but he was an Amicitia, trained from a very young age to serve as Shield. And Noctis had other guards when he was young. The boy stared at him before taking a deep breath and removing his shirt and Cor was glad he wasn’t holding anything because he would have dropped it.

 

Instead of the pale skin marked with an occasional battle wound that he expected what he saw horrified him. There were scars but so much worse than those gained in battle. The boy literally had metal fused into his skin, an actual plate of the stuff running down the right side of his chest, likely covering his ribcage on that side or…replacing it? What had they done to him. He hesitated, wanting to look closer but not wanting to upset the boy…no, young man. Prompto tilted his head to the side and then slowly stepped closer to Cor, hands held out slightly to his side, inviting him to look closer so he did.

 

“You can touch if you want, metal isn’t contagious,” Prompto offered quietly.

 

“How did you survive this?” Cor asked and he shrugged.

 

“A lot don’t,” he admitted, turning to show the ports imbedded along his spine. “Every year they do more, take away more and more of me, but after it was done I’d go home and she’d look after me, make sure I recovered. Took me to Tenebrae and the Oracle got rid of the Scourge in me.”

 

“The Scourge?”

 

“It’s what turns people and beasts into daemons.”

 

That had Cor’s eyes widening…the vanishing sickness that appeared sometimes… “You were purposely infected?”

 

“Yes Si…Cor. I know there was information in with what her Highness sent, about the MT program. I…I was part of it, till I was assigned to her. It’s why we faked my death, I was going to be sent back, to be turned into one of them.”

 

“You’re telling me MT’s are human?” Cor demanded, shocked. How many had they destroyed over the years, thinking them nothing more than unfeeling machines.

 

“We start out human and every year they take more and more of it away from us. It’s just one thing she wants to stop. She…she said I’m human, even with all this,” he managed a shaky smile before pulling his shirt back on, sitting again, not making eye contact.

 

He couldn’t…to take children, or worse….babies…put metal and poison in their bodies… no wonder he was so fiercely loyal to the Princess if she had helped keep him safe, or safer at least, done her best to heal his hurts. He would need to speak to Regis….and see if a discrete doctor could examine Prompto, just to be safe. He wondered, would that scrubbed mission fifteen years ago have given them this information? Would it have mattered? They didn’t have the forces to truly take the Empire on in pitched battle.

 

A knock sounded and he got up even as Prompto slipped into the hallway and out of immediate sight. Cor opened the door to find Gladio with bag in hand.

 

“Here’s his things,” the Shield offered, and Cor nodded.

 

“Thanks, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it,” Cor glanced back at the hall and then stepped away from the door in offering.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio was surprised but stepped into the Marshal’s apartment, glancing around.

 

“It’s okay Prompto,” Cor called, and the brown haired boy emerged from the hallway, eyeing Gladio warily. “Prompto, this is Gladiolus Amicitia, the Prince’s Shield,” he introduced them.

 

Gladio studied the younger male, light brown hair cut very short although it looked like it was growing out a bit, bright blue eyes, pale skin and freckles. He didn’t look very threatening at all, then again he was an envoy from the Oracle so why would he be? And yet Gladio would have pegged him as a fighter…in fact there was something familiar about him. Prompto…and then he blinked. “Aren’t you meant to be dead?” he asked, and the boy shrugged. And wasn’t he from Niflheim, not Tenebrae?

 

“Keep it to yourself, no one is to know he is here.”

 

“Of course Marshal.” Something was obviously going on that was for the King’s eyes only, he knew better than to pry. “Welcome to Insomnia,” he offered and then glanced around again. “Want me to bring you some books or something to help pass the time?”

 

The supposedly dead bodyguard looked surprised by the offer but then smiled shyly. “If it’s allowed?” he glanced at Cor and Gladio too.

 

The Marshal nodded. “Fiction is fine, history too, nothing that’d risk security.”

 

“Of course, I’ll bring ‘em round tonight or tomorrow.” With a wave he left, trying not to think about what his presence here might mean.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione looked out her window at the silent city below, even as the others talked over what she had told them. They needed to get word to Luna who could pass it on to Noctis and from him to Regis. They had to be prepared for what was coming…. “We have to act. Away from the city, Father will be as vulnerable as can be.”

 

“The army….” Loqi stared at her with wide eyes, he was one of the latest to join them, he’d seen something while out with the army that had turned him against her Father.

 

“Will be posed to invade, if we can coordinate a strike with the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard we can deal with them. I’m more concerned about Izunia and Glauca,” she admitted.

 

“He’s creepy but are you sure he’s magical in some way?”

 

“Positive,” she answered Ravus.

 

“Comes to labs,” Tardus spoke up and Hermione reached out to gently stroke his hair. His eyes were more red than anything else now, since his last lab visit. They all knew he didn’t have long, soon she would be given a new bodyguard, but he would not become an MT, he had begged the same thing Prompto once had, for a peaceful death while still even partially human. “Takes brothers, don’t come back, not converted.”

 

“I’ll be in Insomnia since the wedding is part of the treaty, Ravus, they also want you alone, maybe even Lunafreya. That will leave Aranea and Loqi in charge here.”

 

“We’ll need to deal with the MT’s first, then the Council. What should we do with them?” Aranea asked.

 

Hermione moved back to the window, staring out at the city, a city that lived in fear of her Father and his Council. Those men were dangerous, and they all knew it. If given the chance they would kill her and everyone in the room to take back their power.  She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold glass. “No prisoners,” she whispered but they all heard her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya read the message from Hermione and her eyes went wide in shock and horror. Insomnia could not fall! She got out the notebook and began to transcribe what was needed into it, the longest message she had ever sent. Gentiana was not with her at the moment and how she wished for the Messenger’s council before they acted. The idea of Hermione and Noctis marrying was one that she thought would be good for Eos. They could unite the Kingdoms and the people. She had not seen Noctis since they were children, that was no more to base a relationship off than politics. Besides, when Tenebrae was freed she would be very busy as the Oracle, no longer held under house arrest. Ravus would make a good King and she could focus on her duties.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched as Prompto was looked over by his private physician, seeing for himself the horrors of the MT program in the mess of his body. At least he would suffer no further surgeries, he was safe in Insomnia. Blood tests had shown no sign of the sickness...the Scourge...in him which was a relief. How he had survived such mutilations….how any of the hundreds, thousands, of children survived…

 

“Dad!” Noctis called and Regis turned to see his son approaching, almost running, a notebook clutched tight in his hand.

 

“Noctis you shouldn’t be here,” he told him and then Noctis’ eyes went to the mirror and he went white as he realised what he was seeing.

 

“What…”

 

Regis pulled him away, “Noctis why are you here?”

 

His son shook his head and refocused, offering the notebook. “Message from Lunafreya.”

 

Regis took it and read the three pages of information, frowning as he took it in. So the Emperor was coming for them in the guise of peace and a marriage between their children. If the offer were true he would not object to such a match, if it would truly bring peace. “You’ve read this?” he asked and Noctis nodded. “Are you willing to go through with it?”

 

“You want me to marry her?” Noctis asked in surprise.

 

“If peace is offered we must appear to go along with it.”

 

“Are you going to work with the Princess against the Emperor?”

 

“We must pray that she is being truthful, neither of our forces will be enough but together we have a chance.”

 

Noctis nodded and glanced back at the exam room. “They did that to him, didn’t they?”

 

“Yes, and to many others.”

 

“How can anyone do that to their own people?” Noctis asked in disbelief and Regis gently clasped his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“He’s being examined to ensure he is safe but he’s not carrying anything infectious.”

 

“I want to meet him, properly.”

 

“Noct,” he started but his son cut him off.

 

“He can’t be any older than me Dad, he’s here all alone. I’ll be careful,” he promised. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognise him,” he muttered, shaking his head. He’d studied all of the surveillance on the Princess over the years, he’d seen her bodyguard in them and then he’d been fooled by hair dye! “He should be there when this happens, he’ll fit in with us more than anywhere else.”

 

“There’s Glauca to consider, we have yet to identify him.”

 

“I think we have,” Noctis admitted and Regis stared at him.

 

“Specs and I, we’ve been going over logs, surveillance, gate records. There is a consistent pattern once you know what you’re looking for.” He handed over a file and Regis opened it to look through the information they had gathered, expression darkening as he took it all in. “I’ll have Cor and Clarus look at this as well. Good work,” he praised through a tight throat. If this was correct, and with Ignis involved there was little doubt of that, then someone they’d deeply trusted had betrayed them, betrayed his own men too.

 

They both looked up as the doctor emerged, looking deeply troubled. He bowed to them both, surprised to see the Prince.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Considering what he has been through he is in remarkable health. There is nothing dangerous that I can find, his blood is clear and the…’ports’ are for things to be put into his body, not come out.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“Alright, but you keep your guard up and we will stay here.” Better he control the meeting than have Noctis sneaking off.

 

Noctis nodded and went to the door.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto finished redressing and then looked up as the door opened, eyes widening as he saw who it was before he scrambled to his feet and bowed. What was the Prince there?

 

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Prompto bowed in shock, what was the Prince doing in here? He straightened up, tugging his shirt down as he did. Had he seen anything?

 

“Hi,” the Prince offered and Prompto blinked.

 

“Hello,” he returned, receiving a shy smile from the Prince.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you in Dad’s office, you’re Prompto Argentum, right?”

 

“Yes your Highness,” there was no point denying it.

 

“My name’s Noctis, please.”

 

“Noctis,” he half expected someone to appear and arrest him for daring to use the Prince’s name but all that happened was a small smile. There was something…lonely about the royal in front of him…something he also detected in Hermione as well. They were isolated by their positions although from intelligence Noctis had two retainers close in age to him, his Shield and Adviser, were they friends as well? He hoped so. “Prompto or Prom are fine,” he offered in return, seeing the smile widen as the Prince moved to sit on the bed opposite so Prompto got back up on his.

 

“I, uh…saw...before…” the Prince stammered, cheeks flushing slightly and Prompto couldn’t help looking away, face red in shame.

 

“You shouldn’t have to see,” Prompto whispered. He had heard the Lucian Prince called spoiled, coddled, but he thought him lucky, to be spared the realities of war and the horrors of his so-called ‘father’ and the Emperor.

 

“How could someone do that to you?”

 

“It’s easy when you don’t see the subject as human,” he admitted, still unable to look at him.

 

“That’s…that’s no excuse. You are human, the ones who did that are the ones who aren’t.”

 

Prompto looked up at his words, eyes widening as he took in how serious and angry the Prince was. “Thank you,” he whispered, and the Prince blushed slightly, shrugging slightly like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Did…well, did the Princess…”

 

“She saved me,” he cut in before Noctis could ask something that may anger him. “Without her I wouldn’t be here, really wouldn’t be human anymore. It’s why she sent me, to keep me safe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well, that was a relief. If he was to marry her for peace he hoped they could at least get along one day. If she condoned what had been done to him then that wouldn’t be happening. Prompto was smiling slightly, eyes soft and Noct blinked. “You love her,” he whispered and the saw the panic. “I won’t tell!” he promised quickly. “I’m sorry.” He was glad that his Dad and the guards couldn’t hear them even if they could see. “I got a note…”

 

“From Lady Lunafreya?” he asked and Noct nodded, so he did know about the correspondence.

 

“There’s going to be a treaty offered.”

 

“With your marriage to my Lady to cement it,” Prompto finished, nodding. “We suspected it might happen. The Emperor mentioned marriage a while back and you were one of the candidates suggested.”

 

“Who were the others?”

 

“Ravus, the Chancellor and Loqi Tummelt. You were the one she had the least objections to.”

 

That was a surprise and it must have shown on his face.

 

“You are close in age, why would she object?”

 

“Because we’re strangers?” He muttered.

 

“You are both royal, I was told such matches are common in those of high rank.”

 

“My Dad married for love,” Noctis admitted.

 

“Perhaps love will come in time.”

 

“What’s she like?” he couldn’t help asking and Prompto smiled but began to tell him of his future bride and he felt bad, wondering if Prompto’s feelings were returned. He hated the idea of being forced to marry when he loved someone else.

 

“Don’t be upset for me,” Prompto suddenly said and Noctis blinked. “I could never marry her, I’m a clone meant to be an MT, the people would never accept me.”

 

“The two of you are together?” he asked and Prompto smiled.

 

“Since we were fourteen. I will always love her, and I know she loves me. That doesn’t mean she won’t come to love you,” he shrugged and Noctis nodded slowly.

 

“It’s allowed, to have a lover as well as a spouse, so long as heirs are legitimate,” he tried not to go too red.

 

“That isn’t a problem. We’ve never done that, the Emperor has her examined regularly to ensure she remains pure for marriage. And I…I cannot give her children, none of us can ever have children,” he admitted softly.

 

Noctis choked on embarrassment and anger of Prompto’s, and those like him, behalf. “That’s…how could they do that to you?”

 

“We’re all clones, meant to become MT”s. It’s an easy enough alteration in the genetics to make us all sterile. Hermione had promised to end the program and see if anything can be done for the younger ones.”

 

“But not the rest of you?”

 

“Most my age are too far gone towards daemon, even many younger than me. There are too many of us for the Oracle to heal without killing herself.”

 

“You don’t seem very daemonish,” Noctis tensed a little, no, if he was then Dad would never have allowed him to come in.

 

“Thanks to Hermione and the Oracle. Have you seen pictures of her new bodyguard?”

 

“Just one.”

 

“He won’t be there for very long,” he admitted sadly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis watched the two talk, seeing their expressions change a lot. What on earth had them both so embarrassed? He felt Cor come up beside him and showed him the message from Lunafreya. “This may be our best chance for peace.”

 

“If the Princess can be trusted,” Cor agreed.

 

“You think it is a trap?”

 

“On the Emperor’s part, yes. On hers? We don’t know enough. The boy is besotted with her, that much is obvious. He sees her as his saviour, despite her not stopping him from being taken every year.”

 

“And if she had argued he likely would have been replaced,” Regis pointed out. He doubted Aldercapt would approve of any attachment to a mere bodyguard.

 

“It is true that the Emperor will be easier to deal with away from his Palace but doing so here could be problematic.”

 

“Everything about this war and possible peace is problematic.”

 

“Does Noctis know?” Cor asked and Regis nodded.

 

“He read the message before bringing it. He did not offer an opinion on the idea of marriage, however he brought this,” he handed over the file. “He and Ignis took it upon themselves to begin investigating.”

 

Cor read the file, face going blank, but Regis knew him well, knew he was very angry, and he did not blame him. “We’ve trusted him with everything.”

 

“We will need to move carefully,” Regis agreed. The idea of Titus as a traitor…or had he never been loyal in the first place? How often had the man been alone with Noctis?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis turned to face the glass, frowning.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Dad’s mad,” Noct answered absently.

 

“How can you know?” Prompto asked in confusion.

 

“He’s leaking magic,” he dropped off the bed. “I better go see. Can I visit later?”

 

“If it’s allowed, I’d like that.”

 

“See you then,” Noctis waved and left the room to find Cor looked mad too and he sighed. “Dad, no blowing the Citadel up.” That broke the mood thankfully. He’d only seen his Dad truly mad once and he barely remembered that due to trauma and blood loss, but he knew he never wanted to see it again. He saw the file Cor was holding and sighed. “He’s never hurt me or even done something weird,” he promised. “I offered to visit Prompto again, that okay?”

 

“Let me know ahead of time,” Cor told him and Noctis nodded.

 

“I better go find Specs then,” he waved and left. He liked Prompto, he was a little stiff and formal, but he hoped that would pass as they got to know each other. He knew Hermione would want him back as her bodyguard after all and that meant he’d be close by if they did marry. He’d like to be friends, especially if his wife was going to be with him as well. Wife….the word was scary. He was sixteen! He hadn’t even begun thinking of marriage, that was something that happened years from now, usually twenty at the youngest, Dad had been closer to thirty. He knew Ignis would be digging up everything he could find on the rules for Royal marriages and treaties.

 

Noctis texted Gladio, if trouble was coming he needed to be at his best. Maybe he should do some work with the Glaive too since they used magic as well. He’d heard of a Glaive, Ulric who could warp as well as any of his own family and there were some powerful mages. Maybe they could help with his reliance on flasks? He knew his injury had affected his magic but maybe there was a way to get around that?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione stood still as the dressmakers moved around her. She didn’t know why they were bothering when her Father had no plans to actually go through with the wedding. It seemed the older she got the less understandable he became. It made more sense to go through with the wedding and treaty since once Regis died or stepped down they would be one Kingdom, giving her Father access to the Crystal if that was what he desired. No….the longer Izunia whispered in his ear the less sane he became. What was the man planning? Why did he want the Crystal and Ring?

 

She glanced in the mirror, the gown was gorgeous, the prettiest she would own, and she had some stunning gowns.

 

“You look beautiful Highness,” one of the ladies offered and Hermione smiled.

 

“Thank you, think the Prince will like it?” she asked, and they all giggled.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione twisted, lashing out with her foot to connect with Loqi’s knee, making him curse and hobble out of range as she grinned and readied her blade even as Aranea laughed. In just over a month they would be leaving for Insomnia, the Chancellor had left today to offer the peace to King Regis. They all needed to be in peak condition and ready to do their part. She would offer the Emperor the chance to stand down and hand the crown over without a fight, but they all knew he would never accept. She still had to try, it had been done before, an heir demanding the current ruler step down due usually to mental incompetence as they got old. It would help it look less like a coup. Her gowns had been secretly altered, allowing a short sword to be fitting along her spine, good thing she always sat utterly straight already. A knife was worn up her sleeve and another was strapped to her leg, all easily drawn. Her firearms skills were okay and so she also carried a gun when her gown or cloak could hide its presence. Aranea had been sneaking to Tenebrae to help further train Lunafreya as well, no one wanted the last Oracle to die before either she or Ravus could continue the bloodline.

 

Tardus stood against the wall, watching through blood red eyes. He could barely talk anymore, and occasionally black tears would leak from his eyes, but he kept insisting he could hold on. It would be risky to bring a new bodyguard in with so little time left. They all hated seeing him deteriorate before their eyes and all were amazed by his inner strength to cling to what humanity he had left. Hermione had taken to glamouring him when in public to ensure he was not recalled to the labs.

 

They had made good inroads with the military, especially those who saw their careers ending due to the MT”s being pushed into every role. They had even begun approaching civilians, finding them wary of any royal but willing to give her a chance for the most part. Oaths kept them from speaking and giving them away even if they did later change their mind.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat tall on his Throne; it was time. He nodded and the doors swung open to reveal an outlandishly dressed man, one he recognised.

 

“Hello there. Hello! Good day to you... And you. Well met, my dear Lucians,” he greeted everyone within the room.

 

“Has Niflheim grown so bold that they send the chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard, at that?” Regis leant forward, appearing shocked by who had come, despite having received word the day he departed Gralea.

 

“It is an honour to be recognized “by the great King Regis.” He bowed and there was something mocking in the motion. “Yet, permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself, nonetheless. Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim at your humble service,” he smirked, taking a step forward onto the lower stairs. “And I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace.”

 

Regis heard the Council gasp and murmur; they had not been included in the knowledge that first young Prompto had brought and then Lady Lunafreya had passed on. “Peace?”

 

“As you no doubt surmised, that recent manoeuvre of ours was no strategic retreat. Call it... A gesture of imperial goodwill. Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this senseless war.” He kept walking up the stairs, stopping right before the guard would have moved to stop him ascending further which was very interesting. How had he known?

 

“Is that so?” Regis didn’t have to pretend his disbelief.

 

“It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here, Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule.” He smirked as cries of outrage sounded and Regis lifted a hand for silence. “Ah. Insomnia! Truly the Jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom,” he raised his arms, smiling widely and Regis kept his face blank at the showmanship. He could feel Clarus’ annoyance from where his Shield stood ready to defend him. “How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing. It concerns your son.”

 

And here it was. Regis let his expression become even sterner at what sounded like it could be a threat but remained silent.

 

“The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and Her Imperial Highness, Princess Hermione of Niflheim...They are to be wed,” he announced to utter silence as the Council stared in shock and Regis frowned, it was as they had been warned. “You seem vexed, your highness. I assure you; the Princess is quite the beauty and well versed in statecraft, a fitting match for your son.”

 

“Why ask for our territories then, if our Kingdoms are to be joined in marriage?”

 

“Insurance, after all our beloved Emperor is not as young as yourself. It is likely the Princess will become Empress before your son becomes King.”

 

“I see,” Regis sat back and nodded, ending the audience.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione woke suddenly, lying still in the darkness to see what had woken her. She heard a noise and sat up, turning on the lamp only to gasp and throw back the covers. She dropped to her knees and gently eased him up into her arms, feeling her magic solidify protectively over her skin. He convulsed in her arms, gasping for air as black fluid leaked from his eyes and nose.

 

“H…hi…hi..n…”

 

“Shh Tardus, don’t try to speak,” she whispered, sending her magic questing into his body but he was beyond her aide. She summoned the portkey and activated it, landing in Luna’s darkened rooms. “Luna!” she called, and the older woman was soon at her side, hands glowing gold with the Oracles magic only to shake her head sadly. Hermione looked down as he weakly grasped her hand and put it over his heart. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered as tears fell. Where was Fawkes when she needed him, though this may be beyond even a Phoenix. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright Tardus, it’s time to sleep,” she managed to say as her magic sank into his body. She had been an Unspeakable, she knew spells that many had forgotten, but it was a medical spell she used, one that was used on patients were there was no hope, and no potion available to do the job. Her magic wrapped around the brain stem and simply stopped all activity there. He didn’t even gasp, he felt no pain, nothing, as his life was snuffed out, body going limp in her arms.

 

“I’m sorry Hermione,” Luna gently moved his body from Hermione’s arms and then hugged her tight, feeling tears soak her nightgown. “I will see to his body, that he is treated with respect. You must make it seem that he vanished due to the Scourge.”

 

Hermione nodded and sat back, drying her eyes. “Any word yet?”

 

“The Chancellor arrived yesterday.”

 

Hermione nodded and glanced at his body before standing and offering sad smile to her friend, activating the portkey.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna watched her leave and then turned to the body on her floor. “I’m so sorry Tardus,” she whispered. Unlike Prompto, Tardus never really got the chance to live. At least he would not become a daemon. She looked up as Gentiana walked into the room. “Can you take care of his body? No one can know he was here.”

 

“His death pains you.”

 

“Of course it does. I could do nothing but give him a little extra time, the infection was too far for me to heal. I feel like I failed him.”

 

“No Oracle can heal all,” she assured her and then she and the body vanished. Luna returned to bed and cried herself to sleep.

 

_TBC…._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

 

Cor didn’t even bother sighing as he opened his door to find the Prince and his Retainers, stepping back to let them in. “It’s safe Prompto,” he called, and the teen emerged, watching the three with wide eyes.

 

“Hey Prom, we thought we’d invade and keep you company, if you don’t mind?”

 

“No… thank you,” he smiled back at Noctis.

 

“We’re taking over your TV Cor,” the Prince warned, and Cor nodded.

 

“I need to go to my office, be careful, he is not allowed near any communications equipment,” he warned and Ignis nodded, he would ensure it. He left the boys too it, hoping they didn’t overwhelm the kid or destroy his apartment.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched Cor go before looking back at the Prince. He hadn’t seen him since that day in the medical room, though he had seen Gladio since with the promised books, something he was very grateful for since he had nothing to do. “Did you want something to drink or eat Highness?” he asked, unsure what he was meant to do. He’d never had visitors; his only friends were Hermione and their co-conspirators.

 

“Thought you were calling me Noctis?” the Prince was almost pouting.

 

“Oh…um…I…” he glanced at the other two nervously.

 

“if Noctis has given his permission for you to use his name, then it is perfectly allowable Mr Argentum,” the other blonde offered. He’d seen his picture before in a file…Ignis Scientia. “We haven’t been introduced yet, Ignis Scientia, Adviser to the Prince,” he offered his hand, surprising Prompto but he shook it.

 

“Prompto Argentum,” it felt weird to be acknowledged outside of their small group. “Prompto or Prom is fine.”

 

“Is there anything you need? I understand Gladio brought you some books?”

 

“He did and I like them. We don’t get books like that in Gralea. Everything is very censored, especially in the Palace.”

 

“That sucks,” Noctis offered, flopping down on the couch. “Do you have TV?”

 

“Yes, mostly educational programs and documentaries. There are some shows and movies, but they are very much aimed at showing how glorious the Empire is.”

 

“That makes sense, how else would they control the population?” Ignis offered and Prompto nodded.

 

They settled down with food, drinks and a movie though Prompto split his attention between watching the screen and watching them. it was odd, there was a level of distance, of formality, between them, on the retainers part anyway. He had become very good at reading people, in order to keep Hermione and himself safe, and it seemed to him that Noctis didn’t like or want the formality. In private there was nothing like that between them and Hermione and he knew she loved it because of how isolated she was. It made him want the marriage to happen and work even more because then Noctis and his Retainers would get to see how it could be and hopefully they could all be friends.

 

Before they left Noctis drew him aside and Prompto looked at him inquisitively. “The envoy from the Emperor arrived yesterday with the peace offer,” he told him and Prompto nodded. “It’ll still take a while for the formalities to be worked out,” Noctis warned.

 

“Of course. Are…are you okay with it?”

 

“I should be asking you that,” Noctis smiled slightly. “I’ll try and visit again soon. I’ve left the movies if you want to watch them, can’t be much to do around here. Ever played a video game?”

 

“No…”

 

“I’ll bring some next time,” he grinned and then left with the others.

 

Prompto found himself smiling, looking forward to the next visit.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione ran her fingers over the soft satin, it was beautiful. Would she ever get to wear it? So much work had gone into it, every tiny diamond hand sown on, the embroidery hand stitched. The train was long, but she had seen images of the Throne Room, it could take the long train and veil. “It’s wonderful, thank you for all of your hard work,” she smiled at the dressmakers who curtseyed and bowed. They left the room and Hermione sighed, she had never dreamed of such a dress as a little girl, she had always thought of having a simple wedding and Hermione Granger’s had been. In the clean-up post-war she hadn’t wanted a lot of bother and the Weasley’s hadn’t been able to afford it. Like Bill they had married at the Burrow, surrounded by friends and family, though at least theirs had lacked the Death Eater invasion. They had lasted five years, and had a daughter, Rose, who Hermione had loved very much. The failure of their marriage hadn’t been anyone’s fault in particular, they had just drifted apart, their interests too different.

 

What would marriage as a Princess or Empress be like? They were marring for politics; would that be all there ever was between them? She hoped not. Lunafreya seemed to hold Noctis in high regard, and she knew better than to believe Imperial press about him. she wondered if Prompto had met him, if they got along or not. That could make things tricky, but she loved Prompto and would not give him up for anyone.

 

The wedding would be anything but simple, her gown alone was worth a fortune with all the diamonds and golden embroidery on it and the veil. They would make a striking pair, her in white and gold, him in black and gold. They were only sixteen, young to be getting married, though she’d only been eighteen last time and she thought that had been part of the problem. She knew Lucian Royalty usually married around age twenty, though King Regis had married later. Their young ages would garner even more attention than a normal political match to join kingdoms would. Then again, there had never been a match like theirs before, not between Niflheim and Lucis. She knew members of the Oracles line had married into the Lucis Caelum before, but Tenebrae was tiny and had never been as important to world politics, other than the Oracles.

 

With one last look she left the room to return to her own quarters where the others awaited. It was time to finalise their plans. Once inside the glamour over the young man faded, revealing curly blonde hair and light brown eyes, he was a friend of Loqi’s who had agreed to pretend to be Tardus to keep her from being assigned a new bodyguard. He refused to tell her his name, grinning cheekily and pointing out he had to be Tardus until the time was right. He was much less serious than his friend though just as dramatic.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood with Ignis in a hidden corridor, listening intently to those speaking within the room until the meeting adjourned and they were called within where King Regis and the others were waiting. “The armour modulates the General’s voice but…the manner of speech matched the one seated to the front left,” he offered, seeing the anger and sadness on their faces at his confirmation. “Who is he?”

 

“Captain Drautos,” Gladio answered angrily.

 

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “The Kingsglaive leader?”

 

Gladio nodded, arms crossed over his chest. No one left in the room looked happy.

 

“How do we prove it? The Council won’t believe the word of an Imperial,” Noctis pointed out, shooting an apologetic look at Prompto who shrugged, he had expected that.

 

“What about matching known sightings of the General with Drautos’ location? If enough match up it should silence most,” Cor suggested.

 

“See to it. For now, we will continue to plan for the Empire’s arrival,” the King looked to him and Prompto couldn’t help straightening up, standing fully at attention. “Anything you can tell us of the current forces and likely tactics would be helpful.”

 

“Of course, your Majesty. I have never interacted with the actual army Sire, all I know is what I learnt in training and anything mentioned in Council Meetings,” he warned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione looked at the final draft of the treaty between their two Kingdoms, seeing a lot she would need to renegotiate with King Regis. The wedding was to take place in Insomnia and then they were to Honeymoon in Altissia, as while technically under Imperial rule, it was as close to neutral territory as could be found. After that, they would return to Gralea for a year, then return to Insomnia, trading off time between both Kingdoms. So long as both their Father’s still lived it was an arrangement that could work, it would cease to do so once they were crowned either Empress and Emperor or King and Queen, whichever would have come first. As it was, she would become Empress which meant Noctis would be returning to Gralea with her. Heirs would have to be born relatively quickly, to ensure stability, and King Regis deserved to see his grandchildren, she knew his Father had never known of Noctis. Though with the war over the strain on his magic should be greatly lessened.

 

She went to her window and looked out at the city, perhaps she would move the Capital away from Gralea to somewhere more hospitable. It would be nice to actually be warm in her own home. It would take time to arrange to build somewhere suitable and then move the populace who wished to leave. There would need to be discussions on where to rule from once King Regis retired as well, a new Capital at some midpoint between the two? Or a rotating Court spending a certain amount of time on each continent? It would likely take some trial and error to sort everything out and they would have time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood in front of the mirror, eyes wide as Ignis messed with his hair. It…didn’t look like him at all! For the last two weeks he’d been spending most of the day in an indoor garden room that stayed warm all year round thanks to the glass and sun. it had allowed his skin to tan somewhat for the first time in his life, although it also meant an increase in freckles. His hair had grown out even further and Ignis had styled it for him in the latest fashion for teenaged Insomnians after doing a way better job at dying it than he had managed on the road. His hair was a medium brown but with some red highlights added in as well. He’d once again donned the coloured contacts and glasses as well. The biggest change was his clothing, he was used to the white uniform of Hermione’s bodyguard and now here he was in Lucian black, and not even a true uniform. Noctis had helped him back out the style and then had it made by the Crownsguard to keep up the appearance of him being part of the Prince’s retinue. Until the Emperor was dealt with, he was Pius Leonis, a distant relative of Cor’s who he had taken in on the death of his parents. Prompto had been amazed by the detailed paperwork behind the identity but it would hold up to any scrutiny the Empire could throw at it, just to be safe.

 

“Lookin’ good,” Gladio smirked and Prompto blushed.

 

“I don’t look like me,” he admitted, moving to sit.

 

“Which is the whole point of this,” Ignis pointed out.

 

“Yeah…still weird,” he grinned and Noctis laughed. It was amazing how quickly he had been accepted by all three of them and he really liked spending time with them all. He figured that was a good thing since he would be living and working with them, he was Hermione’s guard, but he figured that would occasionally mean covering Noctis as well, that was ignoring the whole him being with Hermione and Noctis saying it was okay by the law.

 

“One week to go,” Noctis pointed out.

 

“Pre-wedding jitters?” Gladio teased.

 

“More like pre-possible invasion if we fail jitters.”

 

“There’ll be a lot of possible collateral damage too if it goes down in the treaty room,” Gladio grumbled.

 

“The Council can at least be protected behind a shield spell. I am more concerned for the Princess,” Ignis admitted and Prompto snorted.

 

“Don’t be,” they all stared at him and he grinned. “Who do you think my main sparring partner is? She’s been training since she was nine. If she has to use a gun, duck, her aim is only okay. All of her gowns are altered to conceal weapons, without the Emperor’s knowledge. He wanted a pretty doll to marry off, so she plays one for the Court. She can beat me and tie with Ravus when it comes to blades.” He was kind of enjoying the shocked looks. “Lady Lunafreya can fight too, we all agreed they needed to be able to defend themselves.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio laughed. “So don’t piss off your fiancé off Noct, she may be better than you in a fight.”

 

Noctis answered by tossing a pillow at his face. he wouldn’t admit it, but the wedding terrified him, he’d learnt more about Hermione from Prompto, but they were still essentially strangers. He was sixteen! He’d always known he may have to marry for politics, but he had never really thought that deeply on it, thinking he had years of time to get used to the idea. In one week he may be a husband, if everything went to plan. If it went wrong they may all be dead or worse because after seeing what had been done to Prompto, he knew being taken alive by the Empire would be worse than death,.

 

_TBC…_

_So Prompto’s fake name translates to saintly lion, bit of fun there._

_See here for the dress, take out the spaces and stuff:_ https :// www (dot)jjshouse (dot)com (dot) au / Ball - Gown - Sweetheart - Cathedral - Train - Satin - Wedding - Dress - With - Embroidered - Beading - Sequins - 002012772 - g12772

https:// www (dot) jjshouse(dot) com(dot) au/Two – Tier – Lace – Applique – Edge – Cathedral – Bridal – Veils – With – Applique – Lace – 006122648 - g122648


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Luna turned as two figures in black appeared, one male and one female.

 

“Apologies Oracle,” the woman spoke. “King Regis sent us to bring you to Insomnia.”

 

“I am ready to leave,” she grabbed her bag and then the man took it from her, shouldering it himself.

 

He then offered her his arm. “We will need to Warp, your Highness, to get passed the guards. It will feel very strange the first time and you may throw up.”

 

“I understand,” she smiled and took his arm. “What are your names?”

 

“Crowe Altius, this is Nyx Ulric,” she introduced them both and then Luna’s world vanished into blue light.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione stepped up beside her Father, smiling for the cameras as the ships landed behind them, ready to take them to Insomnia. They would travel separately for security reasons, Ravus would be acting as her escort alongside ‘Tardus’. Once the photos were taken they waved to the citizens and boarded their ships. Hermione went to one of the viewports to watch the landscape, the two men remaining with her.

 

She couldn’t wait to see Prompto again, even if he was in disguise as one of the Prince’s Retainers and they were unable to speak. She’d been so worried for him, the brief message passed through Luna had not been enough.

 

At least she was dressed to impress. Her gown was crimson and gold, made to follow Insomnian fashion rather than Imperial, so it was far more fitted than normal, and it was nice not having such large skirts, though they remained loose enough to hide her long knives under. Over the gown she wore a cloak of pure white with matching gold stitching to match the tasteful gold jewellery and tiara.

 

She sat down and watched the frozen wastelands fly by beneath them. they would pause in Tenebrae to pick up Luna, though it was unlikely she was still there, King Regis was to have sent some of his Glaive to extract her by now, to lessen the potential hostages within the Emperor’s reach.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione kept her face impassive as word was relayed to her ship while Ravus pasted on an impressive scowl. The Oracle was gone, vanished a week before in the night with no sign left behind….but some missing clothing. That meant the Kingsglaive had retrieved her in time, good. And a week should mean they would arrive in time for the Treaty.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled at her two protectors as they slipped into the Citadel itself via a back entrance. The trip had been so different to any of her supervised voyages to heal those inflicted by the Scourge. The two acted like siblings, despite not being related beyond both being from Galahd. It had taken two days and a fight against some daemons for them to stop treating her like someone who needed protecting. She’d skewered three imps with her trident before they could pile on Crowe, shocking them both but after that they had treated her more like one of them, even giving her fighting tips with her trident. They moved silently through empty corridors until they came to a door which Nyx opened and she followed him inside, smiling as her companions bowed to the man rising from behind the desk. “King Regis, it has been too long,” she greeted as he walked around the desk and held a hand out to her.

 

“Lunafreya,” he smiled as she took his hand, embracing her gently. “I am glad you made it safely.”

 

“Thanks to your brave Glaive’s.” she smiled back at her protectors, who shifted in embarrassment. “Has the Imperial party arrived yet?”

 

“No, they are due later this afternoon,” Regis led her to a seat. “I’ve had rooms prepared for you in the Royal Wing, I am sure you wish to clean up and change before the party tonight. I beg of you to remain in sight of at least one Guard when not in your quarters. While we have dealt with one traitor, there may be more.”

 

“You found Glauca?” she asked in surprise and Regis nodded, explaining the research his son and Ignis had done and the further proof of young Prompto listening in to the meeting.

 

“We took him into custody this morning,” he looked to the two shocked Glaive’s. “For now the Glaive has been stood down, until we can question everyone to ensure there are no further traitors. I would like the two of you to remain on duty as the Princess’ bodyguards.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx barely kept the shock and horror off his face. Drautos? He was the last person he ever would have suspected….which made him the perfect spy. It hurt…he’d looked up to him, they all did, and yet how many of them had died because of his actions? “She will be safe with us, your Majesty,” he managed to answer. He needed to speak with Lib’s…Pelna…Luche maybe…or maybe not. See how everyone was handling it and news of the treaty. Luna had spoken some, enough that they knew it wasn’t what it seemed. He would trust that King Regis would not just abandon their people. The King had saved him personally, he was not the sort of man to just give up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione adjusted her cloak and then made sure her hair was alright. Most of it was left to hang freely down her back but some had been curled and twisted into a complicated design at the back of her head, helping to anchor the tiara. “How do I look?” she asked and Ravus smirked.

 

“Like a Princess, of course.”

 

“Your cape’s crooked,” she shot back, and he adjusted it, mock glaring at her before offering his arm. “Ready?”

 

“Are you? I just have to play the disapproving brother once I see Luna.”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she promised, letting her Princess mask settle. Cool, calm and just a little airheaded. The pretty decoration for any nobles arm, she looked forward to being able to drop it permanently soon.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto nervously settled his uniform. The Imperial party had been sighted and would be landing soon. His disguise would truly be tested then, though no one had ever really paid any attention to him when he was Hermione’s bodyguard, he’d been part of the furniture. He made sure his contact lenses were in and settled on his glasses before leaving his room to wait for Gladio to collect him. it was still odd, answering to a name that wasn’t his, but it was also nice the way the Palace staff and others had simply accepted him as Cor’s cousin. The whole Citadel was just so different to everything he knew that he kind of hoped they would stay for a while.

 

“Lookin’ spiffy,” Gladio teased when he arrived and Prompto rolled his eyes, walking beside him through the halls.

 

He hadn’t had to hide so much once they had done a better job at his disguise, but he still needed an escort and technically he wasn’t allowed to be around Noctis alone, although that had happened a few times and every time it did he was very careful to do nothing that could be considered at all threatening. For all he knew they were under electronic surveillance at those times and he didn’t want to break their trust.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“About something going wrong, I’m used to acting like a humanoid machine to fool the Empire into thinking that’s all I am. I can avoid giving away who I am,” he promised. They joined Noctis and Ignis who straightened his jacket slightly.

 

“Excited to see her again?” Noctis asked, obviously a bit nervous and Prompto nodded.

 

“It’ll be frustrating since she’ll be playing her role but remember, that’s not who she really is. It’s just what the Emperor wants so it’s safer to pretend.”

 

Noctis nodded. “All Royals play a role, especially for the press.”

 

“Yes, but yours is not Royal slob,” Ignis chided, straightening Noctis’ tie for what was obviously not the first time. They chuckled at Noctis’ rolled eyes and then the four of them headed down to meet up with Lunafreya and her guards, the Oracle smiling warmly at them all, especially Noctis and then himself and Prompto smiled back, of course she saw through his disguise.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione walked demurely down the ramp on Ravus’ arm, head high as she fought the urge to look around like a tourist. She had seen surveillance pictures of Insomnia, but it was so different in person and….she could feel it, magic. For the first time in her life here, she could feel the magic saturated atmosphere she had once been so used to. She had never realised how much magic was in the air back home until it had been gone from her life.

 

She looked up the stairs of the hotel to see King Regis waiting, prince Noctis on his right…and Lunafreya on his left, standing out in her gown of Oracle white. Ravus immediately tensed and scowled as if angered to see her there and Hermione patted his arm gently as if reminding him that he was her escort. Her eyes scanned those around the royal three, seeing the three young men behind the Prince, immediately recognising his Adviser and Shield and the third…was Prompto. She would know him anywhere, even without being able to feel her magic in the tattoo on his arm. She forced her gaze to move on, not lingering on him at all despite how she wanted to.

 

They followed the Emperor up the stairs, and she bobbed a curtsey once close enough, Ravus bowing stiffly. Lunafreya curtsied as well while Noctis bowed, though not as deeply which was understandable. He had been healed as a child, but he was still scared, a deep bow would likely pull at those scars and be uncomfortable if not painful. She ignored the greetings exchanged between the Emperor and King, and then Noctis stepped forward and she moved away from Ravus to stand in front of him.

 

The Prince gently took her hand and lifted it to kiss the back and that close she could see the nervousness in his action, so she smiled at him slightly, knowing no one else could see at that angle. “Welcome to Insomnia your Highness,” he greeted her for the press. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

“Thank you Prince Noctis, I am pleased to be here,” she kept her voice soft and utterly polite, her expression shy yet remote. He tucked her hand in his elbow to walk her up the stairs and Ravus moved to do the same with his sister who kissed his cheek. They went inside and then up to the roof where a lavish party awaited them. In the elevator she felt a familiar hand press briefly against her lower back, pushing subtly back into the touch, all they could do to say hello for now.

 

Noctis led her onto the dance floor as the music began, bowing again as she curtsied and then they were dancing. It was a little awkward at first, but they slowly relaxed into the movements that were familiar to them both even if they had never danced together. “I hope you had a pleasant trip?” he asked after a while and she smiled.

 

“It was nice, thank you. I have never been anywhere but Gralea and Tenebrae, so I found the views quite fascinating, especially the ocean.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was glad Prompto had warned him or else he’d be very worried about their plans. She played her part very well and he hated it, he wanted to talk to the real Princess Hermione, not this remote Princess. Dancing with her was easy, she adjusted to his leading quickly and followed along naturally and then he realised that of course she was, she’d likely been taught dance all her life as well as her combat training with Prompto and whoever else made up their group. Most girls he’d had to dance with over the years only knew how to dance, except Iris but she usually got out of the balls by being younger than them. She’d have to start attending soon though now that she was getting older. “Think we can stay out here all night and avoid politics,” he whispered as he pulled her in for a particularly complicated move and he heard her snort almost silently.

 

“Unlikely, besides I’m in heels and will need to sit down at some point,” she finished as he spun her out and he fought to keep his face composed and not laugh. Yeah, he definitely thought they would get along.

 

_TBC…_

_You’re lucky, I only had the party of this unwritten so it’s getting posted._

_Why is writing what is to be an oral presentation so much harder than an essay or report?_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Hermione sat at the dresser and removed the pins from her hair, allowing it to tumble freely down her back. She was exhausted from the party and all of the dancing. Dancing with Noctis had been easy and better than having to deal with the politics. Her feet were not happy with her though. She braided her hair and then slipped out of her gown and finished getting ready for bed.

 

Tomorrow the treaty was to be signed and then the wedding was to take place that evening. The invasion was meant to happen at some time, she hadn’t been informed exactly when unfortunately, none of them had. She thought during the signing was the most likely time, the others had agreed. She lay in the soft bed and relaxed, it was nice to sleep somewhere she didn’t feel any cold at all and thanks to Occlumency she was soon asleep.

 

She woke early and went about her normal morning exercise routine, Tardus joining her.

 

“Nervous?” he asked when they were done.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“Considering I may have to throw myself between you and certain death, yeah.”

 

“You don’t have to, you aren’t really my bodyguard,” she pointed out.

 

“Loqi would kill me, friends or not. You die and everything we’ve worked for is gone.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, wishing she dared to drop the glamour on him to see the real person guarding her even as he shrugged.

 

“I knew the risks when I agreed to this. You need someone at your back on your side and anyone assigned to you would likely be too far gone.”

 

There was a quiet knock on the door of her suite and Tardus went to check it out while she quickly threw her nightgown on over her training clothes and then a robe. “Who is it?” she asked, turning and then she froze before she was moving, throwing herself into his arms. “How are you here? It isn’t safe,” she murmured between frantic kisses.

 

“There are hidden passages in the hotel,” Prompto answered. “Ignis brought me through and no one saw me,” he promised. He pulled back to look her over and she dropped the robe before yanking the gown off to reveal she’d been working out before he knocked. He pulled her flush against himself again, savouring the feel of her in his arms. “I’ve missed you so much,” he buried his head against her shoulder, having to bend ever so slightly to do so.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” she whispered, hands slipping under his vest and shirt to run over warm skin and cold metal. “I love you.”

 

He smile, turning his head to kiss her throat. “I love you too.” He then forced himself to step back, breathing heavily. He glanced out to the living room. “How long does he have?”

 

“He’d under a glamour. The real Tardus…he didn’t make it, even with Luna’s help. We didn’t want to risk a new bodyguard. He’s a friend of Loqi’s but I don’t know his name, he didn’t want to risk anyone calling him his own name at the wrong time.”

 

Prompto nodded in understanding, removing the fake glasses. “I get the fake name thing. As far as everyone here knows, I’m distantly related to Marshal Leonis, name’s Pius Leonis. He has taken me in due to my parents dying and I’ve been added to Noct’s retainers.”

 

“Explains all the black,” she smiled as she took in the clothing of a Crownsguard. He wore a black shirt with a white pattern with sleeves to his elbows, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. Dark pants with a faint leopard print, black boots, two bands on his right arm, and black gloves completed the outfit. The buttons on his jacket had skulls, his a belt buckle was in the shape of a skull, and there was another skull on the tag on his trousers, really making him seem to be Lucian. His barcode was hidden well, as was everything that could mark him for what he was. “You look good in it, though I’d prefer it without the hair colour and contacts.”

 

He shrugged slightly. “Had to change my appearance as much as we could, the colour will wash out in a few weeks. I can’t wait to ditch the contacts and glasses though,” he agreed with her. “I can’t stay long, Noctis will need to be visible soon and it will look odd for me not to be there now.”

 

“We don’t know exactly when the attack will come, but the signing seems most likely. I will have to make a stand once we are all there, before anything else can happen.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re finally going to challenge him, after so long planning. What about the others?”

 

“Ready to move against the Council at the prearranged time. I…I ordered no prisoners,” she choked out and he pulled her close again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. He’d guarded her through enough Council meetings though to understand why she’d given that order. They couldn’t afford the years of fighting that would break out if they rebelled against her. “What of the army?”

 

“We take out your ‘father’ and the Council and Aranea is Commodore, without orders coming from elsewhere they should answer to her. If not they’ll lock the city down and wait for us to return or send orders from here. My main worry is Ardyn,” she admitted, and he nodded.

 

“I’ve warned the King and Noct about his having magic and they will be ready to move against him with you.”

 

“So’s Luna.” She kissed him softly. “You should go before you’re missed. And I need to start getting ready.”

 

“Be careful,” he begged, and she smiled.

 

“You too.”

 

He kissed her again and then left and she headed into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the coming fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis finished messing with his tie and pulled his jacket straight, staring at himself in the mirror. He then glanced at where he knew his wedding suit was waiting for later. Would he end up needing it? Would she want to go through with it if they won? They were only sixteen and the idea of marriage scared him, he didn’t think he was really ready yet. He was still in High School! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then one more look, hands going to his hair to make sure it was okay.

 

His Dad hadn’t wanted him there for the signing, but they didn’t want the Empire to know they knew what they had planned. And if that Ardyn guy had magic then his Dad might need his help. The Crownsguard were spread out to protect the people should they fail to contain things in the Citadel. Those of the Kingsglaive that had been vetted had been assigned to various dignitaries such as Luna and even himself. He knew why, he had his own Retainers, but they couldn’t wield magic like the Glaive could. Hermione had made it clear that the Emperor should be left to her, as there were legal precedents she had to follow to make her taking over legal and to avoid future challenges.

 

“Ready?” Ignis called, stepping into the room, as immaculate as ever.

 

Noctis turned for him and he stepped up, making his own fixes to Noct’s appearance. “You’ll be careful?” he asked softly.

 

Ignis looked up at his face, smiling softly when he saw the concern in his eyes. So many called Noct aloof, cold, but that couldn’t be further from the truth, he just didn’t know how to show what he felt a lot of the time. “As careful as I can be,” he promised. “We all will be, it is not just our duty to keep you safe. Should one of us fall in that duty, we will have no regrets except that we are leaving you alone.” Noct shuffled slightly and Ignis smiled, pulling him into a brief hug.

 

“You two done primping?” Gladio demanded and they heard Prompto laugh.

 

Noctis pulled back and nodded, leaving his bedroom, Ignis at his shoulder.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione followed her Father into the long room, dressed in a gown of crimson and white, her hair piled high. At the far end of the room was a table with two throne like chairs set back from it, where the Emperor and King would sit before the actual signing. Down either side of the aisle were rows of chairs for dignitaries from both governments. And beside each throne was a smaller chair, for her and Noctis. She met Ravus’ eyes briefly and saw the tiniest of nods, everything was as ready as it could be. She waited until the Emperor had sat before taking her own seat, Tardus standing behind her chair.

 

Luna then entered alone, in a beautiful dress of Oracle White, the Trident in one hand, as she walked down the aisle to the chair set apart for her. She was here to observe as the Astrals representative, and she could see her Father didn’t like it.

 

She forced herself to be still and silent, the perfect demure Princess, knowing there were cameras in the room. The doors opened again to admit King Regis, Lord Clarus at his shoulder, Noctis and his Retainers following behind. They took their places and Hermione took a deep breath before standing, the room going silent as she broke from the expected script.

 

Hermione kept her head up as she walked forward, seeing the doors finish closing, knowing they were now sealed. She nodded to those in the seats and then turned to curtsey to King Regis. “I apologise Your Majesty, but there is a matter that cannot wait,” she spoke sure and strong. She then turned to face her Father, staring him down. “Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, you are unfit to Rule. You are consumed by personal greed and lust for power and I will no longer stand by and allow you to destroy our people. Will you stand aside peacefully, or must I challenge you for the Throne?” her voice rang out through the room, herd all through Insomnia and further thanks to radio broadcasts. She could feel the shock radiating from those seated behind her, trusting Tardus and Ravus to ensure none of them attacked her. She wanted to look to Prompto, but she didn’t, keeping eye contact with her Father who looked shocked. “What is your answer?”

 

“You dare!” he demanded, standing slowly.

 

“It is my right by law, even the Emperor must follow the laws of the land,” she stated, seeing some of the Lucian guards shifting nervously, looking to their King who motioned them to stand down, for now. “Step down or face me.”

 

“Foolish child,” he sneered, holding his hand out and one of his guards approached, offering a blade.

 

Hermione nodded and turned her back on him, walking to the other side of the table, into the open aisle, dropping her cloak. She reached back and drew her sword from the spine sheath, shocking everyone except Prompto who flashed her a small grin. She shook out her skirt, feeling the weak stitching break, opening up slits over either leg, giving her a much greater range of movement. Under her gown she was wearing sturdy yet tasteful boots, ensuring good footing. She saw her Father’s eyes widen as he realised she had planned this well in advance as she brought her blade up. He had thought he was facing someone with no training and was now realising she had at least some.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn watched from the shadows. Well…that was unexpected. Oh, he’d known for years the girl despised her Father and his decisions, known that she hid her intelligence, but this move was a surprise. Not that it really mattered, the invasion would go ahead, she would not be able to gain enough control to stop it in time. It did not bother him if they both died here. So long as King Regis joined them. Only dear Noctis needed to survive, he could kill him now as a weak mortal boy, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to face him at the height of his power as the King of Light.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched, eyes scanning for any sign of someone attempting to interfere. It was instinct to keep her safe. He couldn’t disturb the fight either, but he could ensure no one else did. It felt wonderful to see her finally showing her true self to the Imperial Court, seeing their shock and confusion as she locked blade with her Father, knocking him back. She may look delicate but there was solid muscle under there. She had trained for years in order to defeat Aldercapt and he was not a young man. Did he even train to fight? Or leave everything to others?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Ravus clicked the button on the small device hidden on his belt, sending out the hidden signal which would be relayed to the various ships. It had taken a lot of trial and error but Aranea’s men had come through. The signal should disable every MT within miles of the city, stopping the invasion until nightfall at least, when they could unleash the daemons and Weapons on the Wall. He glanced at his sister and nodded, so she stood and moved over to the King where theoretically she would be safer should fighting break out. He was happy when Noctis’ men shifted to ensure she was safely hidden behind them, well Noctis’ men plus one. He met Prompto’s eyes and nodded slightly, relieved to see the young man was well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione was far faster than her Father, but he had been an excellent duellist as a young man and some of that skill remained. She didn’t dare use magic, not with Izunia watching, it was her trump card for facing him. And it could leave grounds to say the challenge was not completed as tradition dictated. First blood had gone to him, but she had cut him twice in return, and far deeper. She kept continuously on the move, forcing him to move, using his advanced age against him but that wasn’t how she wanted to win. She had to prove herself a serious power. She slipped to the side as he lunged, kicking out at the back of his knee, throwing him off balance, turning and running her own blade into his chest from the back as he stumbled forward.

 

There was gasps of shock, even a cut off scream, as Iedolas Aldercapt stumbled forward with her blade lodged in his chest before sinking to his knees, coughing up blood. He collapsed slowly forward onto polished black falls, a growing pool of blood spreading out from where he lay. A rule of over fifty years had finally come to an end.

 

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward to pull the blade from his body before looking out at the Imperial officials, head held high. “Emperor Iedolas has lost the Challenge,” she announced as was tradition, not that anyone could say otherwise considering his body lay on the floor at her feet.

 

Ravus immediately stood and dropped to one knee. “Long Live the Empress!” he called and Tardus saluted from his place, the few people they had in the crowd following suit quickly. That left the others to slowly follow them, most not looking pleased.

 

Hermione looked to where she knew the Chancellor was waiting. “Your services are no longer required Izunia.”

 

“Come no Empress, too many changes at once are never good.”

 

“Changes are exactly what the Empire needs. Starting with you and Besithia being removed from your positions,” she stated calmly. She then looked to King Regis. “I apologise for the unpleasantness of my actions Your Majesty. I would like to discuss the terms of a new treaty with you and your Council. I believe you will find the terms much fairer.”

 

“I would be honoured Empress,” he agreed as he stood.

 

She could hear the nervous shifting among the Imperial contingent. “Recall all ships from Lucian space immediately,” she ordered. “You will find the MT’s on board have already been deactivated.”

 

“Let’s not be so hasty,” Ardyn offered, smirking slightly. “After all of the work put into the Emperor’s plans, why let them go to waste?” he too glanced at them and she knew they would agree with him.

 

“There will be no invasion,” she stated coolly and that had those on the Lucian side who weren’t in the know shifting nervously this time. She felt Tardus and Ravus move in closer to her in case someone did something stupid.

 

There was a stalemate at the moment, and she saw her people moving to be on the outside, freeing them to move if necessary. Would they choose to try and follow Izunia in attempting to invade using the Weapons and daemons once the sun set? Or would they back down and accept her word as Empress?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis discreetly signalled for his people to be ready, Clarus moving closer to protect him if necessary, Gladio moving in front of Noctis, shifting him and Lunafreya back towards the wall and hidden exit there. The knowledge that the MT”s were deactivated was a relief, but they did not make up the whole Imperial Army.

 

The new Empress was nothing like their intelligence had reported over the years, but exactly as young Prompto and even Lunafreya had described. For the first time in his life he truly thought peace was possible. They just had to ensure she survived whatever came next to enable it to happen. She was the last Aldercapt, should she die who knew who would claim the Throne.

 

His gaze flicked to Ardyn, there was something about him… they had the Empress’ explanation that the man had magic of some sort which meant Regis may be needed to counter him should he attack. Was he some bastard relative of his own line or the Oracle’s? either way, he seemed to be the pressure behind invading Insomnia.

 

Regis stood and stepped forward, Clarus following him. He lifted a hand to signal the guards in the room to move to take the Imperial party into custody. “As this is no longer an internal Imperial matter with talk of an invasion, allow us to help Empress.”

 

“Thank you King Regis,” she smiled at him and waved her people to stand aside. He offered her his arm in order to leave, showing that they were both seeking a peaceful ending as they were still on camera even as he watched Izunia from the corner of his eye. The man did not look happy, so what would he do?

 

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_Sorry for the long wait_

 

**Chapter 10**

 

Aranea pulled her lance free and looked around, grimacing at the liberal amount of blood splashed over the room. “Biggs!” She barked and he straightened up with a salute. “Get this place cleaned up, no evidence.”

 

“Right Lady A!”

 

She looked to Loqi who nodded and followed her, Wedge and the others watching their backs as they headed deeper into the Palace in order to access Zegnautus Keep. Intelligence said that Besithia was in there and they needed to deal with him and his army of MT’s. The density of the Keep walls had kept those within safe from the shutdown signal they had discovered. It would not take him long to realise those outside had been shut down and they could not afford him escaping or activating something worse.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione walked on the King’s arm out onto the steps where the crowds were watching in confused silence. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rising, could feel magic surging.

 

“REGIS!” A voice yelled and then they were being knocked down.

 

Hermione rolled free of the King and…his Shield, coming easily back to her feet, blade back in hand as she stared at Izunia who strolled out of the Treaty room as if he hadn’t a worry in the world. He had decided to attack anyway, which was good since all the magic users were there, not so good because the crowd was full of civilians but then she spotted the Crownsguard wading in to evacuate them. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

 

“Sorry Empress, but I no longer have need of you,” he answered, sending a blast of something evil her way and she raised a shield, causing his eyes to go wide as his attack dissipated.

 

“Sorry to ruin your moment,” she shot back before launching her own magical attack, followed swiftly by an explosion of fire from where she had glimpsed Noctis being yanked back to. As if that was the signal, magic began raining down on the ex-Chancellor as the Glaive followed their Prince’s example. A powerful barrier went up around them, keeping the crowd safe and then the King was attacking as well, soon joined by the golden magic of the Oracle, her brother at her side, sword in hand as he took whatever openings he spotted. Noctis and the Glaive began warping around but no matter what they did, Izunia didn’t fall.

 

There was a gasp of horror as blackness began to leak like tears from Izunia’s eyes, Ravus leaping back in shock, pushing his sister back as Gladio yanked Noctis back, Tardus doing the same to her. “Scourge?” she whispered in surprise.

 

“Adagium,” Regis murmured and she looked over at him.

 

“What?” she glanced at him in confusion.

 

“Adagium is an immortal enemy, imprisoned on Angelgard by the Founder King.”

 

“Immortal?” Hermione sighed, wonderful. Why was the enemy always immortal?

 

“Said to be the source of the Scourge,” Regis finished before they were forced to move further apart.

 

Okay, that made this a lot worse. There were no Horcruxes here to take out first…how did you kill a disease? She could try burning it but she didn’t trust her control of Fiendfyre without a focus of some sort. She blocked a blow with her sword and then Tardus was there, forcing Ardyn back before he cried out in pain and terror and they all watched, horrified as blackness consumed his body….daemonfying him immediately.

 

“No!” Hermione screamed in denial…she never even knew his name….she felt her magic surge threw her body, hair flying around her, her tiara long lost somewhere on the ground, as she tightened her grip on her sword.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn looked at her and smirked. “Poor Empress, that’s two bodyguards lost to their inner daemons.”

 

“Wrong!” Prompto called, firing over and over and Ardyn glanced over at him, laughing as he recognised the failed MT for what he was.

 

“I think you should join your brothers,” he offered, warping towards him.

 

“Prompto!” the Prince yelled in alarm.

 

Ardyn reached for the boy only for him to lift his arm in front of his face in a futile attempt to protect himself. He jerked away in pain as something shone from beneath the sleeve, what magic was that? It hurt! He stumbled back to see the boys sleeve almost burning and the MT yanked it off to reveal a strange tattoo of an unfamiliar animal, literally moving over his arm, glowing with magic…the same magic the young Empress somehow wielded. So she had protected him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stumbled away from the Chancellor, eyes wide even as he blinked away the magic, feeling Noctis wrap an arm around his waist and then he fought the urge to be sick as he was pulled into a warp, appearing beside the Oracle who quickly touched him, feeling her magic sooth him, searching for any sign of the Scourge.

 

“He is unharmed,” she announced.

 

He felt Noctis relax and let him go. “Don’t taunt him, okay?” Noctis asked and Prompto nodded, looking towards a pale, enraged, Hermione. She looked more beautiful than ever with her magic swirling about her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione felt her heart stop as Ardyn reached out to Prompto only for the magic she had literally sunk into his body to react in his defence, forcing the man back long enough for Noctis to get him out of the line of fire. She fought to find her calm; she knew better than to fight when enraged…how many times had she seen that end badly?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx glanced at Crowe, seeing the blood dripping down her face from a cut in her hairline, but she otherwise looked alright. Libertus was sticking to the edges, his leg had been healed but it would still be a little weaker than normal. The rest of the Glaive were spread around, all now keeping a very wary distance after seeing the fate of the Empress’ bodyguard. He hated being de facto leader of the group, of their lives being in his hands. How were they meant to fight such a being?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis panted for air, on the edge of stasis but then he felt an elixir break against his skin and glanced over to see Ignis at his side, his daggers abandoned in favour of a lance, allowing him to keep a greater distance from the ex-Chancellor. For the moment, Gladio and Clarus were double teaming him, Father and Son working seamlessly together.

 

He glanced around to find his fiancé, Prompto at her back, shooting at any opening given to him. She looked….incredible, like a warrior queen of legend. How did she have magic though? Only the lines of Kings and Oracles were meant to. And her magic was like nothing he’d seen before.

 

He grabbed another elemental bomb and lobbed it at Ardyn, freezing him and the air around him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lunafreya lent on her Trident, she felt sick being so close to the Chancellor. Hermione had been right about his magic but even she hadn’t suspected this…the pure Starscourge in his body. No wonder he had never been part of any Imperial party to Tenebrae, she would have sensed it and done her duty in trying to heal him. Could she heal him?

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Ravus warned, knowing what she was considering and she nodded, shifting her grip on the Trident.

 

Was this…was this the Darkness Noctis had been born to destroy? In doing this, would they anger the Astrals? The prophecy… and then she stared as Gentiana appeared, walking calmly towards Ardyn who snarled and then the temperature rocketed as Ifrit appeared. The Messenger walked towards Noctis, reaching out to caress his cheek and Noctis gasped, eyes flashing red/purple with magic before she turned to Ifrit.

 

 _“Pyreburner. That heart of flame was turned to ash once… A dead fire must burn no more. Taste again the chill wind of death,”_   she called in the language of the Astrals. As she walked towards Ifrit, her clothing melted away as she took to the air, body changing as she spun around Ifrit until she truly looked like Shiva…in multiple bodies, several of which moved to surround Noctis.

 

As Ifrit charged they took to the air, spiralling upwards, leaving only one between Noctis and the fiery Astral as the air became freezing cold. Ifrit stumbled, staggering a few steps, free hand raised up. Shiva cupped the massive face in much smaller hands and kissed his lip as he froze solid before shattering.

 

 _“Rest, my love. May your soul know peace at last. King of Kings, the grace of the gods is with you always,”_   she glanced over at Noctis even as she began to fade away and he nodded shakily before glancing over at Luna.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Having an Astral step in on their side was nice, but she had only dealt with the other Astral, leaving them with Ardyn still. A glance around showed everyone was tiring.

 

Hermione took a deep breath, settling herself and then everything….stopped. she turned to see a bullet half way out of the barrel of Prompto’s gun, one of the Glaive mid-warp…what was happening?

 

“Always finding a cause to fight for,” a whisper ghosted through the air and her eyes went wide in shock and hope.

 

“Harry,” she fought back a sob at hearing his voice again after so long. Then she saw it, a cloaked figure, hood up, standing in the distance. He began walking towards her, movements far more graceful than she remembered, then he pushed the hood down to reveal familiar messy black hair and piercing emerald eyes. He looked…older than he had been when he disappeared, but also not, it was strange but he was Harry. “I’ve missed you so much,” she whispered and a smile tugged at his lips even as he opened his arms to her and she threw herself into his embrace, hugging back tightly.

 

“I’ve missed you so much Mione,” he breathed against her hair.

 

The hug was as she remembered except…cold. “The Hallows?”

 

“Still the smartest witch,” he pulled back enough to look down at her. “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to leave you all.”

 

“I know,” she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand, feeling the coldness of his skin. The Hallows had claimed their Master but he was still Harry and that was what mattered. “You brought me here, didn’t you?”

 

“I had nothing to do with your death,” he swore and she nodded. “When I felt it…the timing was perfect. I couldn’t directly interfere but there was nothing to stop me stacking the deck in the young King of Light’s favour.”

 

“Noctis?”

 

“Is as much a child of prophecy as I was, except his is meant to end with the destruction of the line of Lucis Caelum and a lot of good people dead. I knew you wouldn’t object to helping stop that dragon given mess.”

 

“What do I need to do?” she asked and he smiled, kissing her briefly and she gasped, clinging weakly to him.

 

“Show them why no one messes with one of the Golden Trio,” he whispered before beginning to fade, the world restarting around her. “I love you sister….you will see me again one day…”

 

Hermione staggered and Prompto grabbed her around the waist, steadying her.

 

“Mia?” he called in alarm.

 

“I’m alright,” she glanced around to spot first Regis and then Noctis. “Back Ravus up,” she ordered before apparating to the King’s side. She grabbed his arm and apparated again over to Noctis. She could feel the freezing cold of Harry’s power inside of her and it was comforting but also uncomfortable at the same time. “Trust me?” she asked.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at her, seeing something wild…powerful, in her eyes. Something had happened, he could feel it…feel something lingering around her… he nodded and she smiled before kissing him, hard. Noctis gasped, he hadn’t expected that! He found himself wrapping his arms around her, kissing back, and then he groaned as he felt cold power passing between them, saw the image of a man with emerald eyes and black hair… not one of the Lucii? No…more powerful than any of his ancestors. They pulled apart and he gasped for air.

 

“Noctis!”

 

“I’m fine Dad,” he looked up at his Dad whose eyes widened and he wandered what he was seeing. He reached out and pulled the Ring from his finger, slamming it down on his own, feeling the icy power she had shared with him surge into the Ring. He looked back at her and grinned. “Let’s do it.” He held his hand out and she took it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everyone fell back as the air became even colder than when Shiva had appeared, even Ardyn paused. They all turned to see Hermione and Noctis standing hand in hand, the Ring blazing on the hand he had joined with hers.

 

Lunafreya swooned and Ravus caught her, Prompto helping steady them as he watched with wide eyes. Ignis and Gladio fell back to join them, startled and unsure.

 

The two were literally glowing with power as the Ring burned brightly and Regis had to avert his gaze from his son and the Empress, feeling Cor grab him and pull him further away. They had taken the Ring…this could not be it, not so soon. Noctis was only sixteen….he was too young to die.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione held on tight to Noctis’ hand, both struggling to control the power flowing through them. She saw the snarl of the daemonic beings face as he faced them and felt only pity for him. she knew who he had been now, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, meant to be the Chosen King, abandoned by the Astrals, betrayed by his own brother.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at the man who was meant to be the Founder King, the man who had been waiting all these years for him to be born so that his torture could end….and he could have revenge on his brother. In that moment he found he hated the Astrals, it should never have been up to a mortal to deal with the Scourge. He could feel his ancestors through the Ring, feel their confusion and anger that this was not how things were meant to go but he didn’t care.

 

Shiva was the only one to have given them aid, and he could feel her even now, the Covenant strong between them as she added her blessing to their actions. The others still slept since they needed an Oracle to wake them…all but Bahamut.

 

Ardyn lunged for them and the world exploded in light. Dimly, Noctis saw the man again, gently taking a fully human Ardyn’s hand, the man fading away. And then he walked towards them and touched the Ring. Noctis staggered as he felt the connection to the Lucii severed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis shielded his face as everything went white, the light overtaking everything. As suddenly as it had come it was gone, leaving them all blinking.

 

“Hermione!” he heard Prompto scream and his heart plummeted.

 

Regis forced himself to look back to where the two young Royals had stood hand in hand. “Noctis,” he breathed, staggering to his feet, Cor and Clarus suddenly there, helping him up as his cane had been lost in the battle. He staggered forward, collapsing to his knees beside his son. He reached out with a shaking hand, seeing the Ring disintegrating on Noctis’ hand, reaching to feel for a pulse. There was nothing….no, there! He summoned an elixir and broke it over his son, watching it sink into his body.

 

“Gt me a doctor, now!” Clarus bellowed and Regis heard someone warp away but he didn’t care.

 

He glanced up as young Prompto knelt beside his Empress, shakily brushing her hair back. “Mia?” the boy whispered and Regis saw the instant he found her pulse.

 

Soon the area was swarming with medical staff and the two were being transferred to stretchers.

 

“Wait!” Lunafreya called, walking forward, her brother’s arm around her waist. She slowly knelt down and placed her hand over their still joined ones, bowing her head. The golden magic of the Oracle sputtered and then glowed around their hands, flowing up their arms, and their breathing strengthened. Luna pulled back and nodded, exhausted, and the two were swiftly carried away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your mess has been cleaned up. Personally, I think you should take a good look at yourself,” Harry commented, leaning back against nothing, eyes locked on the so-called god.

 

“You dare…”

 

Harry laughed. “Of course I dare! Be careful little Dragon, even your kind must one day bow to Death. Do not tempt me to hasten that day,” he warned, the Ring on his finger glowing in reaction to his anger. “The Scourge has been purged from the world and the Lucii have been freed, as has Ardyn. All without a massive death toll and likely extinction of life upon the planet. Do not even think of trying something or it will be the last thing you do.”

 

“The Master of Death speaks true oh Blademaster,” a feminine voice called and Harry turned, nodding in respect to the woman who appeared. Of all the Astrals, Shiva was his favourite, with Ramuh next. “The fate of Eos rests no longer in our hands.”

 

“A gift for you Lady,” Harry smiled at her and her eyes widened as Ifrit appeared, all traces of the Scourge gone. She went into his arms and the Infernian held her close, tenderly. He looked up and bowed his head to Harry who left them to it.

 

He would keep an eye on things to ensure Bahamut did not try to punish them for not following his blasted Prophecy. The Scourge was gone, but peace would still take work.

 

_TBC…_


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 11**

 

Prompto sat beside the bed where Hermione lay, her hand still joined with Noctis who slept in the next bed. The room was surrounded by guards, ensuring their safety. The imperial party was still in custody, waiting for peace talks between Hermione and Regis to settle whether they would face Lucian or Imperial justice.

 

Word had come from Gralea, Aranea and Loqi had taken the city and were holding it in Hermione’s name. He had been allowed to send word back that Hermione was now Empress, that she had killed the Emperor in combat and that the Chancellor too was dead. The whole world was on edge, waiting for word on not only Hermione but Noctis. If one or both died chaos was inevitable. Regis could theoretically Father a new heir but Hermione was the last of the long ruling Imperial family.

 

Lunafreya had claimed they would live, that they just needed rest, and the people believed her, sending best wishes for the Prince’s safe recovery. She wanted to return to Tenebrae but for now it was safer she remain in the city. Ravus was torn over returning home, to Gralea or remaining as he was the only free Imperial in the city, other than Prompto.

 

Prompto refused to leave the sides of those sleeping. Noctis had become a friend since they had met, if the wedding ended up happening then they would likely become even closer over time. He would never leave Hermione unguarded and ‘Tardus’ was dead. The King had understood, ensuring no one would bother him. He was back in the uniform he’d worn for years, although he had kept the shirt, wearing his white coat open to show it. His guns were in their holsters, ready to defend the sleeping Royals if needed.

 

He looked up when the door opened, Ignis and Gladio walking inside, giving a glimpse into the hallway guarded by several of the Glaive.

 

“Any change?” Gladio asked and Prompto shook his head.

 

“Considering the amount of magic used that is unsurprising,” Ignis offered gently, though his eyes were dark with worry as he looked at his Prince.

 

As if he had heard Ignis, Noctis shifted slightly and they all stared at his bed. “Noct? Come on sleeping beauty,” Gladio called, reaching out to shake his shoulder and to their relief Noctis groaned in reaction, eyes moving behind closed lids.

 

“Come now Noctis, or I shall be forced to feed you vegetables,” Ignis called with a small smile and finally his eyes fluttered open. Ignis took his hand and squeezed gently. “Welcome back.”

 

“Ig….” Noctis coughed and Prompto handed over a glass of water which Gladio didn’t even hesitate to help Noctis drink.

 

They trusted Prompto and it felt good to have people outside of their small group of rebels trust him. he stayed back, watching quietly, before looking to Hermione who still lay still. Surely she would wake up soon too.

 

“What happened?” Noctis asked in confusion and then he saw Hermione and tried to sit up, Gladio helping him, supporting him. “Is she alright?” he demanded.

 

“Still unconscious,” Prompto answered softly and Noctis looked at him, tensing automatically before frowning and looking up, relaxing at seeing his face.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prom,” he whispered as he realised who was behind the enemy uniform…with the shirt he had helped picked to be part of Prompto’s Crownsguard uniform. “Are you alright?”

 

Prompto shrugged. “I wasn’t hurt.”

 

Maybe not physically but Noctis could see he was paler than before, bags beneath his eyes. How long had they been out and how much sleep had Prompto had in that time? “How long?” he asked and Prompto looked up at him again.

 

“Five days.”

 

Five days…he supposed it could have been worse. “What’s been happening?”

 

“First, you will be examined and then you can ask as many questions as you wish,” Ignis told him before slipping out to call for a doctor.

 

Noctis sighed but behaved for the examination, answering questions and doing as he was told. Thankfully he was given a clean bill of health although they would keep him for another day or two to ensure he started eating well and didn’t relapse by wearing himself out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She felt worse than she had post the Final Battle of Hogwarts but slowly she forced her eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling.

 

“Your Majesty?” a voice called and she turned her head to see Noctis sitting up in the bed beside hers. He smiled at her and pressed a button. “Welcome back. Prompto’s going to be so annoyed that you’ve woken up one of the few times he’s left the room.”

 

“He’s okay?” she asked and Noctis smiled.

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Unlike most of the rest of us he got to stand at a distance. I’m sorry about your bodyguard.”

 

“He wasn’t…not really. Tardus died a while back, he was a friend of Loqi’s who took Tardus’ place. We didn’t want them assigning someone new so close to the treaty.” She slowly pushed herself up in the bed and Noctis nodded.

 

“Prompto said that the Gralea has been secured by your people and he sent word back that you are now Empress, along with the death of your Father and the Chancellor.” That was all he got to say before the doctors descended on her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto darted into the room, eyes wide as he saw Hermione sitting up in bed. He moved to her side and she smiled at him, holding out her hand and he took it, kissing the back. “I’m sorry,” he started but she hushed him.

 

“You need to take better care of yourself,” she chided, reaching out to brush her fingers through his lengthening hair.

 

“I’m fine,” he argued and Noctis snickered.

 

Hermione smiled and then tugged him down, kissing him and Prompto moved, kneeling on one knee on the edge of the bed, enjoying the kiss. Eventually they parted for air and she caressed his cheek, Prompto leaning into the touch. He blinked as he realised and turned his head to find Noctis blushing slightly as he watched. “Um…”

 

“Is the wedding even still on?” Noctis asked and they both looked at her.

 

“I honestly don’t know,” she admitted. “There will need to be a new treaty, one that is fair to Lucis. A marriage to join the kingdoms and signify the peace is a good method,” she admitted.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis nodded in understanding. He still thought they were young but if it would secure peace, he would do it. He liked what Prompto had told him of her, and what he had seen so far. She hadn’t hesitated to throw herself into the fight against his ancestor where most would have run and she had saved several of their people during the battle. The magic she had shared with him had been unlike anything he had heard of and he didn’t think it was hers either. Where had it come from? He thought she knew what it had been.

 

Whatever it was, she had saved his life. His Dad had ben by earlier and had admitted the whole Prophecy to him. Defeating the Darkness should have killed him but he was alive.

 

“I’ll agree,” he told her and she nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat on the Throne, Noctis on the landing below, dressed in Princely Raiment, his Retainers faithfully at his side. Various Lords and officials filled the room, waiting for the coming talks. The massive doors opened and Lunafreya walked in, glad in a new gown of Oracle white. She smiled as she walked forward, curtseying to the King before moving to stand opposite Noctis who flashed her a smile. Next to enter was First Secretary Camelia Claustra with her people, having been sent for while the young Royals were recuperating. Regis greeted her cordially as they had met before he became King and he was glad to see Weskham in her party. They waited quietly for a few minutes and then the door opened a last time to admit the Imperial party.

 

Empress Hermione led them into the room, dressed in a flowing gown of crimson and gold, a white cloak over her shoulders and her hair bound up around her crown. Apparently, it had already been in transit before Prompto had informed the capital of the Emperor’s death, showing how much faith her people had that she would prevail. It wasn’t the same as her predecessors but it was more obvious than the Lucian crown of a silver horn. Walking with her were Prompto and Ravus, causing gasps as people recognised the boy, despite the lack of glasses and contacts. Several glanced at Regis who gave no sign of surprise.

 

Regis stood and bowed as Hermione ascended the stairs to where the treaty table awaited, before walking down to join her. “Welcome Empress Hermione, to Insomnia. May these talks lead to an everlasting peace between our peoples.

 

“I thank you for your kind greeting King Regis and I share your hopes for a brighter future,” she smiled as Regis took her hand and kissed the back before they took their seats, Cor at Regis’ shoulder and Prompto at hers. The two ‘bodyguards’ looked at each other and Cor’s lips twitched slightly even as Prompto smothered a smile.

 

Noctis sat beside his father, his Shield and Adviser at his back while Lunafreya sat mid-way between the King and Empress, for now her brother sat at her side on Hermione’s end of the table as he was still an Imperial officer. Claustra sat opposite Lunafreya, the two of them representing the most neutral of the world nations. Nyx Ulric took a seat closer to Regis, he had been chosen by those within the city to represent Galahd as ranking member of the Glaive and the most exposed to the government. Others claimed their seats and the talks began.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stood as Noctis entered his office, walking over to his son and pulling him into a hug which Noctis returned. He smiled down at his son and led him to the seats by the window, wanting to relax some. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine Dad, you heard the doctors.”

 

“Allow your old man his worries,” he countered. His son lived. The prophecy he had dreaded since Noctis was five had come about without Noctis dying to finish it. He still wasn’t sure what Noctis and the Empress had done but he was glad for it. He was now very glad he had agreed to work with the then Princess to stop her power-hungry Father.

 

The treaty they had begun to craft was far more equal in terms, one of the first parts written in freed both Tenebrae and Accordo from the Empire, giving them back their independence. The look on the First Secretary’s face at that announcement had been rather amusing. Working out details for Lucis was more difficult as technically the bases were full of Imperial documents and technology. Many of his people wanted them claimed in compensation, to bleed the Imperial treasury dry. Regis did not agree with that and he knew no worthy leader would sign such a thing. If she did, she would likely be forcefully replaced by rebels. The Empire could not look after their people without money. There was one item on the agenda that had yet to be mentioned.

 

“Noctis…”

 

“I’ll do it Dad, I’ll marry her,” he said before Regis could say anything, surprising him. Noctis shrugged, smiling slightly. “It’s the best way to secure a lasting peace.”

 

“I never wanted a political match for you,” Regis admitted sadly.

 

“I know,” Noctis looked out the window. “I spent a lot of time talking with Prompto about her and even looking passed the hero worship, I like what he’s said. I’ve been talking with Luna and Ravus too and it all matches up. I…I know I’m not the best Prince but…”

 

“Noctis, no,” Regis gently grasped his shoulders, meeting tormented blue eyes, so much like his Mother’s. “You are a wonderful son and a good Prince. You are still young and untried yes, but you are growing into a level headed young man. I have no doubts that you will become an incredible King.”

 

“Even though I hate vegetables?” Noctis asked and Regis laughed.

 

“Even though you hate vegetables,” he agreed. If he married Hermione, how often would he see his son? They had too little time together already with Noctis living outside of the Citadel. Though with the Ring gone and no need for the Wall, his own lifespan had increased. He had seen the Doctors and was on a strict regime to repair the damage to his body and magic. Relearning his limits was interesting, he could not do everything he once could but the Royal Arms still answered his call. The question was, would they still be in the Tombs for Noctis to claim?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke up feeling utterly safe and he was content to just lie there, Hermione lying at his back. He had missed this so much while they were apart. Things were chaotic and they needed to get back as soon as possible but leaving without a new treaty in place was not good either. Aranea and Loqi were keeping things under control for now but the people wanted to see their Empress. The two had worked to ensure the citizens could see the various broadcasts from the Palace, showing everyone working hard to ratify a peace for the world.

 

“It’s early Prom,” she murmured against his shoulder before kissing the skin and he rolled over to look at her, getting a smile in return. He shivered as she gently ran a hand down his chest, even over the metal plate which did have the ability to transmit sensation to a point. “I love you,” she whispered and he smiled at her.

 

“I love you Mia,” he promised. He leant in, kissing her softly and she happily returned it. When it turned more heated neither pulled back, hands caressing each other’s bodies. They still would not go all the way, that was for her eventual husband, but they could still enjoy their time together.

 

“What do you think of my marrying Noctis now that you know him?” she asked an hour later, her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“I think you’ll be a good match,” he answered and it was true. Noctis was definitely far more sheltered than she was but he was smart, loyal, loving….everything he would want Hermione to have in a husband. He thought that Noctis would accept them as well from what he had said in that first real meeting. “You could be very happy with him and he’ll make a good King or Emperor, whatever title he ends up with.”

 

“Prince Consort while the King still lives and reigns,” she answered. “Loqi looked it up.”

 

Prompto snickered, no one ever thought Loqi was as studious as he was, he loved reading and history though. “We should get up,” he finally offered and she sighed but got up and they headed into the bathroom to bathe and dress for the day. It had been decided to take a day of rest from the politics of the treaty. Noctis would be taking her, Luna, and Ravus on a tour of the city so she dressed a bit more casually than she had been.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione stood from the chair beside Regis’ at the same time he did, the two walking forward together towards the table where the treaty lay waiting for their signatures. The room was the same one she had faced her Father in but the atmosphere couldn’t have been any more different to that day. Her gown for the signing was white and gold, her cape crimson and the crown of Empress was in her hair. Regis’ outfit had not changed though. They each picked up and pen and leant in to sign the treaty, the room exploding in applause.

 

It was done, Tenebrae and Accordo had their independence and the lands of Lucis were returned to their King. All that was left was to set the date of the wedding.

 

_TBC…_


	12. ch12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_There’s a poll on my ffnet profile for Healer’s Son, please vote_

_I got Ulric’s blades this time! The thing spawned nowhere near where anything I read said it would but at least it appeared this time._

_I decided to play Prompto’s DLC again, this time on normal. I tried 4 times and still can’t beat the last stage of the final fight. I almost get it but it kills me with only a tiny bit of its health left. This is why I hate shooting games, aiming accurately is impossible._

**Chapter 12**

Hermione smiled as Noctis kissed the back of her hand before stepping back to allow her to say her farewells to his father. The gathering was small because as soon as it had become known that the Oracle was leaving with her, there had been….mutterings. Some seemed to think that with the Emperor’s death, they should kick out any Imperials and make sure they stayed out.

 

Her party was returning to Gralea, there was a lot to do to ensure the empire was stable and to work on withdrawing troops from both Accordo and Tenebrae. The First Secretary had left the day before to return home, with Hermione’s word that all troops would be removed within the month. The MT’s were easy to remove but some of the human officers stationed there had families and needed to make decisions on what they wanted to do.

 

Lunafreya and Ravus would be returning to Gralea with her, neither willing to leave her just yet. The Oracle’s presence at her side would help smooth the transition of power, although Ravus would be resigning from the army in order to return home with his sister eventually.

 

“I am sorry for all of the trouble this visit has caused to you and your Kingdom, King Regis.”

 

He smiled and took her hands in his. “The blame is not yours, Majesty. You saved many lives in stopping the Emperor’s plans, at great personal risk,” he rebuffed her apology.

 

She glanced at Prompto who nodded and moved into place at her shoulder, mirroring Gladio with Noctis. He’d said his own goodbyes to the three earlier since it wasn’t appropriate for him to do so now. She was very glad he had become friends with them, Prompto needed more friends, people who wouldn’t look down on him for what her people had made him.

 

The four of them turned and walked up the ramp into the ship. Her Father’s body was in the hold, along with those of his Councillors who had come and been in on the Invasion. Regis had sentenced them but she had been the one to order their executions, not wanting to risk people causing trouble over Lucis executing Imperial citizens.

 

Hermione turned back at the top of the ramp and waved farewell before it raised and the engines engaged.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis returned to his room and flopped down on the couch, staring out at where the Wall once stood. It had fallen when he and Hermione had attacked Ardyn. The Ring was gone, as was the Crystal, and it made a lot of people nervous. But they had not been the source of his family’s power. He had retained the knowledge gained during their…merger?...his family had always been powerful; the Ring and Crystal had just tied them firmly to Bahamut in life and death. He knew who the man he’d seen was, Harry James Potter, the Master of Death, a being beyond the Astrals. He didn’t know how Hermione had known him and maybe one day he’d ask her. He was glad the Prophecy was done, that his family was free. His ancestors deserved to move on to whatever afterlife awaited them after so long enslaved to the gods.

 

He looked up as the others walked in and joined him, it was strange but…it felt weird that Prompto wasn’t there. He hadn’t been one of them for long but he had fit so easily, despite the differences between them.

 

“It’s…quiet,” Gladio offered and Ignis nodded.

 

“Indeed,” he moved to the kitchen to get them all a hot drink. “However, in six months we shall be in Gralea and reunited.”

 

“And in a year the wedding will happen in Altissia and we’ll be a group of five,” Noctis finished, accepting the hot chocolate.

 

“A year’s a good wait, think you’ll be a nervous wreck by then?” Gladio teased and Noctis threw a pillow at him.

 

“Try not to put on any weight, your suit will be a pain to alter,” Ignis joined in.

 

“Jerks,” Noctis crossed his arms and turned his head away. It felt good to muck around and relax. He still tired easily but he felt a lot better than when he first woke up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ready?” Prompto asked as he helped smooth out her cloak.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” she kissed him softly when he straightened and he smiled. “Will you be?”

 

“How could I not be when I’m with you?” he asked with a teasing smile and she laughed. The time in Insomnia had been good for him, he’d grown more as a person which was marvellous. She had always been afraid that he was too reliant on her, that what he felt wasn’t real love. “Besides, how many dead heroes get to come home alive and shock everyone?”

 

“Too few,” she squeezed his hand and then headed for the loading bay to meet Luna and Ravus as the ship landed. She walked down first, Prompto watching her back, Ravus escorting his sister. Aranea and Loqi stood on the tarmac with the Commodore’s men around them, keeping guard. They all saluted sharply before dropping to one knee in a show of fealty which was transmitted throughout the Empire.

 

“Please, rise my friends,” she called and they rose to their feet. “We have much work ahead of us but I know that together we can overcome the obstacles before us to live in peace and prosperity,” she smiled for the camera and then let them lead her into the palace. “Status?” she asked once the doors closed.

 

“The Council members left behind refused to surrender your Majesty and all were killed in the fight. Besithia was infected with the Scourge and died at the same time as the Chancellor. Every MT shut down at the same time and…the majority of non-converted trainees older than ten also died, despite the best efforts of medical staff.” She glanced at Prompto when she gave that news and he kept his face carefully blank, concealing his pain.

 

Hermione took his hand, not caring if anyone saw as they made their way to her new rooms. “I see…the younger?”

 

“Are undergoing treatment. Some may still die but those younger than eight are mostly responding well according to the doctors.”

 

“The Emperor’s chambers have been stripped and your own belongings moved in,” Loqi changed the subject and she nodded.

 

“Thank you, ensure Luna’s luggage is moved to my old rooms. Ravus, you can take the other room in them or your usual ones.”

 

“For now I think it safest if I remain with Lunafreya,” he answered and Hermione nodded. There would be some who would seek vengeance for her Father and his Council, some may not care that Lunafreya was the Oracle. Ravus nodded to her and then escorted Luna to her old rooms while they continued on to the Emperor’s/

 

“We will need to discuss your official coronation,” Aranea told her as they reached the massive suite and Hermione nodded.

 

“Tomorrow, for now, see the bodies returned to their families.”

 

“Your Father?”

 

“The family crypt,” she answered, there was no point causing trouble by denying him that but he would not be honoured with a State funeral.

 

“Understood. Welcome home,” Aranea smiled at them and then she and Loqi left.

 

Prompto went inside first, doing a sweep to be extra safe, before letting her in. She’d never been into her Father’s rooms before. “Clear,” he announced and she looked around the receiving room. Definitely not to her tastes and she doubted Noctis would like it either.

 

“I know there are a million things that need doing but…”

 

“Go have a bath, I’ll order up a light supper,” he kissed her cheek and shooed her towards the bedroom.

 

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand before heading for the bathroom, staring in awe at the size of the tub before moving to fill it. She stripped out of her gown and crown, yanking the pins from her hair before piling it up to keep it out of the water. She turned the tap off and stepped into the steaming water. She sank down with a sigh of relief, resting her head on the lip, she loved this tub! She opened her eyes when the door opened and Prompto walked in with a tray.

 

“Is that a tub or pool?” he asked and she laughed, sitting up to accept a glass of water.

 

“Both?” she offered. “Planning to join me?” she smiled at him and he put the tray within easy reach before stripping out of his uniform to join her in the water.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lasted a whole week back at school before being pulled out, he would finish his education via private tutors. Noctis had always been a bit isolated from the other students due to his position but he’d spent the week being cornered and harassed by the students who were letting him know exactly what they thought about the Empire and the treaty. Some were nice enough, expressing their concern for him, but others… well he’d never really liked high school anyway.

 

He didn’t even complain about moving back into the Citadel, not when he’d be leaving for a visit to Gralea in a few months and then there was the wedding in Altissia. Where he’d be living after that was still being worked out. The idea of living all the time in Gralea wasn’t his first choice but Hermione was Empress and needed to remain in the Empire. When…when his Dad abdicated or….died, and he was King, then things would be different, but for now she was the only ruling monarch of the two of them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto scanned the crowded room continually, searching for any signs of a threat. They’d been back for two months and now, finally, the formal ceremony was going ahead. Ravus held the cushion with the Imperial Crown on it, Luna beside him, the Trident of the Oracle in her hand as she smiled at the people. The room was decorated in flowers, graciously donated from the Oracle’s flower fields. Rich red and gold fabrics decorated the room as well, brought out of storage and freshened for the occasion. Cameras spread throughout were transmitting to the entire world, the King had asked for that and Hermione had happily agreed.

 

The room fell silent as Lunafreya tapped the end of her Trident on the dais, the massive doors opening a second later and then Hermione was gliding down the aisle. She looked utterly beautiful in a gown of pure white that sparkled with every step she made due to the diamonds sewn into it. The dress was a gift from Lunafreya, proof she had believed they would win. Her hair was up in a mass of curls, her normal tiara in place. He had always thought Hermione was the most beautiful woman alive and she looked ever more beautiful as she walked through the silent throngs who all bowed their heads.

 

She ascended the stairs towards the Oracle and the Throne. Lunafreya smiled warmly at her before motioning Hermione to the Throne. She turned and gracefully gathered her skirts before sitting on the Throne. Loqi stepped forward and began to read the announcements and Prompto ignored it all to keep a closer watch on everyone in the room.

 

The Coronation was the perfect opportunity for an assassin after all.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched the screen as Ravus handed the crown to Lunafreya who placed it on Hermione’s head. It was now fully official; Hermione was Empress of Niflheim. Four months left until his official visit to the Empire, if things were more settled then his Dad would be going too, after all the Emperor had come to Insomnia for the signing. “Where’s Prompto?” he asked softly, unable to see the blonde near the Throne.

 

“There,” Ignis pointed and Noctis frowned, leaning closer. Oh, there he was, hidden in the background.

 

“Threat assessment,” Gladio murmured and Ignis nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione collapsed into bed, exhausted. The Coronation hadn’t been too bad, she spent most of it sitting on the reupholstered throne, but the banquet and dancing after? Her feet were killing her! Tomorrow was the first day of Court where she would appoint people to various positions. She smiled as the bed dipped beside her, rolling over to wrap an arm around Prompto, he was the only appointment she wasn’t sure about. She wanted to give him a position and title, it would smooth things over after she married Noctis if her consort wasn’t just a bodyguard. Prompto deserved anything she could give him.

 

“How does it feel to be officially the Empress?” he asked, rolling to face her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Can I quite?” she asked and they both laughed at the answer. In a way, she was serious, she had never sought positions of power, she had always done what she did to help those less fortunate than herself. Ron had never truly understood that about her or Harry, though he had gotten better about it after the war. Prompto knew her well enough to know she had never wanted the Throne but had moved to protect their people and those of the rest of the world as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis read the report of the changes happening within the Empire, pleased by them and relieved since Noctis would leave soon on his visit to Gralea. He would take the Royal Yacht to Altissia for an official visit first before heading to the western continent where he would be met and taken to Gralea by train.

 

What had shocked everyone, was the cessation of the blizzards and ice that had plagued the continent since the Glacian’s ‘death’. Then again, she had helped them in the battle with Ardyn by taking out the Infernian. Perhaps seeing the new Empress fighting with them, as well as her people, had mellowed the Astral towards them.

 

Politically it seemed things were calming down as well, enough that Luna and Ravus had returned to Tenebrae, Ravus having resigned from the military. Accordo had reported that the human Imperial troops had been withdrawn, except those who had sought permission to remain from both governments as the island nation had become their home over the years stationed there. The ‘dead’ MT’s had been collected as well, there had been talk of throwing them in the sea apparently but that had been stopped since it could damage the ocean.

 

Commodore, now High Commander, Highwind was in charge of the Imperial Army, an appointment he had expected with Ravus withdrawing. Young Loqi Tummelt had withdrawn from the military as well, accepting the post of Chancellor, quite the promotion and he was young for such a role but the promotion made sense. The new Empress had to rout out those loyal to either her Father, Izunia or Besithia, for her own safety and the stability of her government. A funeral had been held for a young noble named Octavio, obviously the young man who had been acting as her bodyguard and fallen to Ardyn.

 

He looked up as Clarus and Cor entered his office and took their seats, handing over the reports for them to read. “Thoughts?” he asked when they were done.

 

“Looks like the Empress is keeping to her part of the treaty.”

 

“From what our spies say, she’s very popular with the people,” Cor added, they had a treaty but they hadn’t withdrawn their spies…yet. They would remain at least until the wedding, at least. Should anything happen during Noctis’ visit it would give him back up in the country.

 

Regis did not believe the young Empress would do anything. Prompto had become close to his son, the four boys bonding, and the way she had reacted when he was endangered during the battle, how she had sent him away to keep him safe, spoke of a deep connection between them. Trying anything against Noctis would upset Prompto and she did not seem the sort to do something so duplicitous anyway. If something happened during the visit, it would not be her doing. Still, the government had made enemies with the deaths of many old nobles, it was not impossible that Noctis would be target for payback.

 

“It seems she has begun a series of massive reforms to improve life for those in Gralea itself and the other towns on the continent. With the nights now safe it will make it easier for her to do so.”

 

Regis nodded; he had begun talks with his own Council on how to begin reincorporating the other regions of Lucis who had lived for decades under Imperial control. Updating the infrastructure would take time but he would ensure it was done.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis took a deep breath as they sailed into the port, adjusting his short cape and smoothing out his suit.

 

“Relax,” Ignis murmured. “We will be met with the new Chancellor, pose for some photos, listen to some speeches and then board the train.”

 

“At least the trip won’t be freezing cold now,” Gladio pointed out.

 

“Indeed, the Glacian has obviously warmed up to the Empire.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis took another deep breath. He could do this, he’d already done the political thing in Altissia, renewing old acquaintances on his Father’s behalf. Why it was necessary when the First Secretary had been at the signing he wasn’t sure. This was different, a lot more was riding on their relationship with the Empire…the wedding was in six months. It still didn’t feel real, it probably wouldn’t until it happened. He was carrying a jewellery box, inside was a ring for the Empress, it may be a political marriage, but he would do things the right way.

 

He was looking forward to seeing Hermione and Prompto again, especially without the stress of the fight and treaty hanging over them. Prompto had become a friend and he knew they all missed him. he hadn’t spent a lot of time with Hermione but everything Prompto had said and that he had seen had him hoping they would be friends at least. He didn’t want to come between them, he would not say anything about their relationship. Having a lover was an accepted part of royal life, so long as heirs were legitimate and with Prompto…that wouldn’t be an issue, which sickened him. How anyone could do that…actually, if she hadn’t thought of it, he would mention giving Prompto the official title to help ensure he was secure in his position. He didn’t know if the title of Consort existed in the Empire but it did in Lucis.

 

He steadied himself as the ship docked, Gladio disembarking first and then Noctis followed him, spotting Chancellor Tummelt immediately, he was the closest in age to them, actually he was the same age as Gladio.

 

Tummelt bowed to him. “Welcome to Niflheim, your Highness.”

 

“Thank you Chancellor,” Noctis smiled, ignoring the cameras. He would not mess this up.

 

_TBC…_


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 13

Hermione watched Prompto sleep peacefully, today was a big day, Noctis and his party would be arriving by lunch. She was looking forward to their visit, to spending time with Noctis to get to know him better. 

She hoped he liked how the Capital had begun changing in the last six months. There was a lot of construction work but there was a lot of work being done in Lucis too now that Insomnia wasn’t isolated from the rest of the country. Gralea looked impressive but that was it, it was only skin deep. The people living there had been badly used and abused over the last years of her Father’s reign, especially since Ardyn had become Chancellor, though it had started earlier. One of the first things she had done was release funds to begin upgrading and improving the city’s infrastructure and public services such as hospitals and schools. She had also cleared the creation of parks and other green spaces, now that the weather was warming up thanks to the Glacian’s rage being lifted from the continent. The new architecture was softer than the stark, hard grey metallic forms used previously. She wanted to create a city the people could be proud of and comfortable in. 

They were still working on dismantling the mess in Zegnautus Keep and the various Magitek facilities. She had known Besithia was a depraved madman but the things they had found in the clean-up were worse than anything they had imagined. Looking at his record, he’d always been a bit of a megalomaniac but it had definitely gotten worse over the last decades. While the Keep held a secondary Throne Room, war rooms, and the like, they had decided to dismantle it and use what was salvageable for the new building projects, the same with most of the Magitek facilities. One was being kept as it was a good location for an outpost although it was unmanned for now, it would take some work to get it repurposed. 

Prompto had been doing a lot of work with the younger clones to help them in their rehabilitation. Eighty nine percent of those under eight had made it through the medical intervention needed to save their lives, Hermione and Luna had helped where they could with magic. Of those aged from eight to twelve the success rate had dropped to sixty nine percent and with every year of age after that the rate continued to plummet. Of those over fifteen, only thirty had survived out of thousands.

Some people weren’t happy that without MT’s the military had shrunk severely but after she released the information on where they came from most were too horrified to say anything else. With the peace treaty in effect they technically didn’t need an army anymore. Aranea’s division was still intact as she had never worked with MT’s and officers were always human as well, so the military wasn’t completely gutted. So long as the peace held, the plan was to transition those who wanted to remain into a police force. 

Work was also being done on the Palace, the first of that work had been on her Chambers, stripping them of her Father’s things and doing them to her tastes. The rooms were softer and warmer now. The idea was to make it less militaristic and more welcoming. 

She’d been combing the library and old documents as well as going over what she knew of the various titles used by monarchies back on Earth. The title of Chancellor was fine, but once the military was disbanded Aranea would need a new one. Prompto needed one now, she was not calling him the Royal Mistress or Concubine. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis tried to relax as he looked out the window at the city, seeing signs of construction all around. Gladio was sitting beside him while Ignis was up front with the driver. He had seen surveillance shots of Gralea before but had never imagined he would be seeing the city in person. He hated public events, always had, he always felt so awkward. 

They turned a corner and there it was, the Palace. It was darker than the Citadel, more imposing. The streets were crowded with curious citizens and he was surprised to hear cheering as the car approached the front of the main stairs. 

“Ready?” Ignis asked.

“Ready,” he agreed, checking his tie and jacket. The car stopped, Gladio and Ignis getting out before Ignis opened Noctis’ door for him. He took a deep breath and got out; half defended by cheers. He smiled at the people and waved before turning to walk up the stairs, Gladio and Ignis falling into place behind him. He felt a little out of place in black and gold surrounded by people in white, red and gold. 

“Welcome to Gralea, Prince Noctis,” Hermione greeted as he came to the top and he bowed to her.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty,” he offered in return. “It is an honour to be here.” The official greetings for the press continued for a while before they could head inside.

As soon as they were well inside and out of sight of any cameras Prompto stepped forward with a grin and Noctis relaxed. “I’ve missed you guys,” the blonde admitted a little nervously. In six months his hair had returned to its natural bright blonde and had grown out in length as well from the very short cut he’d had in the pictures of him at Hermione’s side over the years. 

Noctis smiled and offered his hand. “We’ve missed you too, it’s crazy how quickly we adapted to being a group of four,” he told him and the nervousness faded away as Prompto took his hand. 

He glanced at his fiancé to find her smiling at them, obviously pleased, which made sense. She would want them to get along well since technically, Noctis could make things difficult for her and Prompto. He wouldn’t though, theirs was a political match. After everything Prompto had been put through, he deserved love and happiness. 

“It is good to see you again,” he told Hermione who stepped in and kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly.

“Thank you. I look forward to getting to show you all the work we’ve been doing to improve life here.” He offered her his arm and they walked deeper into the Palace, most of those in her party leaving. “Military technology may be top notch but that has been at the expense of the citizens. It is not easy to reverse that but we’re working on it. Schools and emergency services are the first step, as well as fixing the infrastructure. With the weather now returning to a normal pattern we’ve started planting parks and gardens as well to soften the city. It’s rather drab and stark,” she admitted and he nodded.

“We saw on the drive from the station. The weather is definitely nicer than we were originally packing for.” 

That got a laugh from her before they parted, Prompto leading them to the suite of rooms that had been prepared for them. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis fingered the box in his pocket nervously before stepping out into the Palace garden. The gardeners were obviously doing their best to get it going after so long left abandoned due to the extreme cold. He glanced at Gladio who smirked at him and then Ignis nudged his Shield in mild rebuke. 

“Just breath and you will be fine,” Ignis advised.

“At least you know she won’t say no,” Gladio added. 

“Gladio,” Ignis warned and then Noctis stepped out into the garden, ignoring the press to approach the bench where Hermione was sitting, Prompto at her back as always. 

Noctis walked to the bench and bowed, kissing the back of her hand before getting down on one knee, slower than most would maybe but the last thing he needed was his back going out on him during the visit. He took out the ring box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring within….the same ring his Father had given his Mother so long ago. “I know it is in the peace treaty but I wanted to do this the right way. Hermione Celestia Aldercapt, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” he asked and she smiled at him. 

“I will marry you,” she answered, leaning down to brush her lips against his briefly, both ignoring the cameras going off, catching the proposal and first kiss on film. 

He picked up her left hand and then slid the ring onto her finger. That could not have gone any better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Regis picked up his phone and smiled at the pictures that appeared, one of Noctis down on one knee with the ring box and another of a chaste kiss. He was glad it had gone well and the press had loved it. The PR department was having a wonderful time with the pictures coming in from Noctis’ visit to the Empire. He was doing a marvellous job and all those who had said negative things over the years were having to eat their words as Noctis stepped up to every challenge since the failed treaty signing. He could not be prouder of his son.

He had been unable to make the trip to the Empire with Noctis, but he would not miss the wedding in Altissia for anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Hermione smiled at Noctis as they danced across the room in a sea of dancers. She was enjoying their time together without the pressure of battle and treaty signings. He was a lot smarter than the press had suggested over the years, but that had been easy to figure out within minutes of meeting him. He was a good dancer which was to be expected, not quite as good as Ravus, but her old dance partner was eight years older and more experienced. 

There had been no trouble at al thankfully, the people happy for the war to finally be over. The people loved the idea of a Royal Wedding to bring the kingdoms together. Some of the old officers and the families of the slain Council had grumbled in the early days after she had returned from Insomnia but as more and more evidence of the horrific actions the old government had undertaken had come to light, the quieter they had become. 

It felt strange, wearing a ring on her left hand but she was happy to do it. Loqi had pointed out that the same ring could be seen in pictures on the hand of Queen Aulea. That Noctis had given her his Mother’s ring had made her tear up, it meant a lot. It was proof that he wanted a real marriage between them. She wanted that too, she didn’t want a cold political match, not that she thought that would happen since they got along well. 

In three days, he would begin the return journey to Insomnia and they wouldn’t see each other until the wedding in Altissia. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Prompto laughed as Gladio tossed his cards down, the big guy almost pouting. It sucked that Hermione couldn’t be with them but it was also nice to have a ‘guys night’. It would be inappropriate for Hermione to be in Noctis’ rooms or for him to be in hers since they weren’t married yet. So he was in Noct’s with them, playing cards, eating Ignis’ cooking and just having a fun, relaxed, evening. In the morning they were leaving and Prompto didn’t want them to. 

It was weird, but he could relax with them in a way he couldn’t with those here. He just felt like he fit in better with them which was weird considering how long he’d known them compared to Loqi, Ravus, and the others. 

“So will you be sticking as Hermione’s bodyguard or taking on a different position with all the reshuffling?” Noctis asked as he dealt a new hand. 

Prompto frowned, glancing up at him from his cards. “Why would I?”

“I would assume for appearances,” Ignis offered gently. “Your relationship would be seen as more acceptable were you in a different role.”

“But no one knows outside of our group and you,” he quickly denied, he would never risk endangering things by letting people know. 

Noctis glanced at them before looking at him. “Prom, there’s nothing wrong with the two of you being together, it’s very much accepted back home and Iggy found evidence of it here too. It’s especially common in political matches. You are not some dirty secret Prompto.”

Prompto just stared at him in confusion. He was a good way through the MT conversion process, there was a lot of metal and technology in his body so yeah, he was sure he was a dirty secret. People may accept a royal with a lover, but one like him? 

,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis put his cards down and stretched. “No peaking,” he warned, moving to his bedroom and the bathroom. He got out his phone and dialled, leaning against the wall. “Hermione? Sorry it’s so late but…I think we upset Prompto.” He quickly explained the situation, not wanting to take too long. He listened as she briefly described what she had been looking into on the subject. “I’ll have Specs send you what he has. Whatever you pick, I’ll make sure people back home accept it,” he promised. He hung up and headed back out to re-join the game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Hermione and Noctis said their public goodbyes at the airstrip, this time parting with a brief kiss, before he boarded the ship to be flown back to Lucis. It made a lot more sense for them to be flown back since they didn’t need to make a diplomatic visit to Accordo this time. The red dropship was Aranea’s and perfectly safe with the High Commander and her two top men in control of it. The press ate it up, sending the pictures worldwide. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Hermione smiled when Prompto entered her rooms, tugging his jacket off and toeing off his shoes. “Hey,” she greeted and he smiled.

“Hey,” he joined her on the couch and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hello. “Missing Noct?” he asked and she chuckled. 

“A bit,” she admitted. “It just means I have you all to myself for the next few months.” She kissed him again. “I love you Prompto.”

“Love you too,” he promised and she ran a hand through his hair. 

She liked that he was growing it out more, able now to do what he wanted when it came to his appearance. “So, what do you think of the title of Viscount?” 

“What?” he looked at her in confusion. 

“It’s an old title, non-hereditary, often an administrative or judicial position.”

“Okay?”

“Viscount Prompto Argentum,” she smiled and his eyes went wide in shock.

“What?” he almost yelped. 

“Don’t like it?” she asked and he just stared at her. “Prom?”

“I…you…what?”

“Did you think everyone would be given a position but you?” She asked in concern. 

“Why? I’m just a bodyguard.”

“You have stood by my side since we were children, despite everything you’ve gone through. We’ve been forced to keep our relationship a secret because of my Father, did you think I wouldn’t acknowledge you once I could?”

“But the wedding…”

“Noctis agrees with me. He knows how we feel about each other, has since he met you,” she smiled at him. “Both of our nations are fine with such relationships. Don’t you want to be with me anymore?”

“No!” his eyes went wide. “I always want to be with you. I…the files went out; people know what I am…what I was made for…being public could hurt you.”

“Oh Prompto,” she kissed him softly. “The people love you too, you are an inspiration on overcoming horrendous odd, for the way you have helped your ‘siblings’.”

“But me…a Viscount?”

“Why not?” she smiled.

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Ignis smiled as he watched the news from Gralea, announcing the new Viscount Prompto Argentum. He was glad a title had finally been chosen for the young man, he deserved it for all of the work he had done behind the scenes for years to keep Her Majesty safe and to organise and help train their group. Hopefully, this would help him feel secure in his place in the government and the Empress’ life. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Regis sat with Noctis, going over various files. He was proud of Noctis, he had really stepped up in his role as heir since Prompto had been sent to them with news of the trap treaty. He wanted to really help rule the Empire and not just be there as a symbol of the peace at Hermione’s side. He couldn’t teach Noctis Imperial politics but he could ensure he had a better understanding of their own for when his time as King came and any political understanding would help. Noctis had been taught since he was a child but he had never truly done his best in those lessons. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Lunafreya smiled at her brother, moving to sit beside him, leaning into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tomorrow, they would leave for Altissia to witness the historic wedding of Empress Hermione and Prince Noctis. 

“Are you upset sister?” Ravus asked and she looked up at him.

“About what?” she asked in confusion.

“The wedding. I know there was talk….”

“Ravus, I do not love Noctis. He is very dear to me yes, but we were children. He is a friend whom I hope to get to know better now that we will be living on the same continent and I have my own phone, nothing more.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

“I always worry about you.”

“I know. If either of us should be considering marriage, it is you dear brother.” She giggled when he blanched.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Loqi sighed and pouted but conceded, Aranea had won fair and square, she would be going to the wedding and he would remain in Gralea to oversee everything until they returned. Prompto was laughing at him and Hermione was smiling, obviously trying not to laugh at him. “Next time, I get to go!” 

“We’re taking my ship,” Aranea told them and Hermione nodded.

“I never thought otherwise,” she promised. “I’m all packed and yes, all alterations to my gown are complete.”

Loqi nodded, not daring to say anything else. Her Majesty was now seventeen and had put on two inches in height since the gown was made, she had also…filled out a little more in a womanly manner. He would never dare comment on such things, especially with Prompto present. He was disappointed to be missing the wedding but he could watch the broadcast. Honestly, it made sense for him to remain as he was the Chancellor. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Hermione looked at the gown, waiting on a dressmakers dummy for the morning. 

“It’s beautiful,” Prompto offered and she smiled.

“It is,” she agreed.

“I checked the venue, it’s big enough for your train,” he teased and she laughed. 

“Well it was designed with the Citadel in mind, not Altissia. I’m just glad I won’t have to get in a gondola in it.” That had them both laughing. She then went to check his formal suit, made to her specifications for him by the tailors, appropriate for his position and for the one who was walking her down the aisle. “You ready for tomorrow?”

“All I have to do is walk you to Noctis and my job is done.”

“Noctis and I are the ones with the hard work, is that what you’re saying?”

“Pretty much,” he answered as he turned down the bed. They got in together and lay quietly for a while both thinking of what was to come. After an hour she rolled over and slipped a hand into his shorts. 

“We’re too tense and stressed to sleep,” she murmured before kissing him and he grinned, pulling her closer. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis took his place at the altar, tugging his jacket down a little. He met his Dad’s eyes and he smiled encouragingly at him. Noctis nodded, glancing at Ignis and Gladio who were standing with him, dressed in their finest clothing. The room was packed with dignities from every nation and even some of the everyday people who had won a ticket lottery to be present. The music began and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before turning and freezing as he saw Hermione and Prompto walking towards him, fighting to not let his jaw drop. He had thought her ballgowns were stunning, that her Coronation gown had been spectacular, but none held a candle to her wedding dress. 

“Breath,” Gladio hissed and Noctis took a shaky breath in. 

Prompto caught his eye and flashed him a knowing grin before his face smoothed out. As they reached him, Prompto bowed and handed Hermione’s arm to Noctis. He stepped back to stand opposite Ignis and Gladio while Hermione and Noctis stepped up before King Regis who smiled at them before beginning the ceremony. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Noctis held the door for her and then followed her into the suite, he was very nervous though trying not to show it. Between his Dad, ‘Uncles’, even Gladio and Ignis, he knew what was meant to happen net and what he should do, but that didn’t mean he felt confident at all. 

She looked back at him and smiled, holding her hand out to him. “I think we could both use some time to relax. Help get me out of this gown?”

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, following her into the bedroom. She began removing the pins form her hair and he studied the complicated mass of ribbons and buttons down her back before getting to work loosening them. Once that was done he took off his own jacket and tie, before sitting to remove his shoes. He swallowed as he watched her slip out of the gown and then hang it up, revealing her underwear. He took another shaky breath and began unbuttoning his vest and then shirt, taking them off, hands going to his belt. 

“There’s no pressure Noctis,” she looked over her shoulder at him before entering the bathroom to start the bath. Once the water was running she returned and knelt down to remove his socks and then she reached for his belt. “You’ve never even dated, have you?” she asked gently and he shook his head. She leant in and kissed him gently, hands on his shoulders. 

He kissed back hesitantly but she didn’t seem to mind and slowly he got the hang of it, lifting his hands to rest on her shoulders, helping to steady her since he was firmly seated on the bed. It felt really nice and he was starting to enjoy it when she pulled back and smiled at him. 

“Join me?” She asked and he nodded so she stood up and went into the bathroom, the water cutting off. 

Noctis undid his dress pants and slipped them off, following her into the bathroom to find she was already in the tub, hair tied up in a messy bun. He could do this; it was just a bath…with another person…his wife. No pressure. He took his underwear off and got into the warm water, sinking down opposite her. 

TBC…  
Was tempted to take the scene further but I think I’ll leave their wedding night up to your imaginations and keep the rating down.


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 

**Chapter 14**

 

Lunafreya smiled as she saw the familiar figure, dressed in a slightly different uniform, then again he was now Captain of the Kingsglaive. “Good evening Captain Ulric,” she greeted and he turned, bowing to her.

 

“Good evening your Highness, I hope you are enjoying yourself.” The greeting was formal, the cheeky grin not so much. She smiled and slipped her arm into his and he took the hint, guiding her to the dance floor. “I should warn you; I’m still learning.”

 

“Then it is a good thing I know how to heal,” she whispered and he laughed but they began to move. She could feel Ravus watching them but she ignored her brother. He wasn’t as bad a dancer as he thought he was, likely due to all of his combat training.

 

She liked Nyx, she had enjoyed travelling with him and Crowe to get to Insomnia and she had spent some time with him after the battle as well. He was a good man; he did his best for his men despite having never imagined becoming Captain. They talked quietly as they danced, before turning to watch the newlyweds leave, Prompto and Noctis’ Retainers trailing them until the Royal couple turned and shooed them away. Luna laughed softly at that.

 

“We have so many guards on the hotel that those three aren’t really needed,” Nyx offered.

 

“Good, the deserve to relax and enjoy the party.” She danced another with him and then went to her brother.

 

“The Kingsglaive Captain?”

 

“He is a friend Ravus, I am allowed to have those,” she pointed out and he sighed.

 

Once she had danced with her brother she went to a surprised Prompto but he bowed and escorted her onto the floor. “How are you dear friend?” She asked as they moved elegantly across the floor. She knew Hermione had practised dancing with him over the years.

 

“Alright,” he smiled slightly.

 

“Congratulations on your new title, you deserve it.”

 

His cheeks went red at her words. “I…”

 

“Hermione loves you Prompto, nothing will ever change that.”

 

Once their dance was done she went to have a drink and some finger food. They had eaten earlier but dancing was hungry work. She danced with both Ignis and Gladio, then Nyx again before dancing with Lord Clarus and she even managed to drag the Marshal onto the floor. The night ended with her dancing with King Regis.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis woke slowly like he always did but something felt different and he forced his eyes open to be met with a mass of messy curls, confused for a second before it his him. He was in bed with his wife. He felt his cheeks warm as he remembered the night before, sharing a bath with her, being encouraged to explore her body as she touched him in return and then they’d gone to bed… it’d been awkward at first but the time spent in the bath had helped and after….well…

 

“Awake?” she murmured and then she rolled over and smiled at him. “Good morning husband,” she leant in to kiss him gently.

 

“Good morning,” he returned nervously and then groaned in embarrassment as his stomach growled and she laughed.

 

“I think it’s time for breakfast, you didn’t each much of the dinner last night.”

 

“Guess I was too nervous,” he admitted, swallowing when she sat up and the sheet fell down to her waist. He gripped the sheet as she got up and went to pick up her robe, slipping it on. He hesitated but then forced himself to leave the bed to grab his own, trying not to blush. How could she be so nonchalant about being naked? Then again, she’d been with Prom since they were fourteen, and Prom had been living with her since they were even younger. So they had probably seen each other naked a lot but he wasn’t used to that, not since he’d recovered enough from the Marilith attack that he’d been able to shower alone. He slipped a pair of sleep pants on under the robe and she nodded, pulling on a nightgown under her own.

 

They left the bedroom to find Ignis setting breakfast up for them, making him very glad they’d put more clothing on, especially when he spotted Gladio and Prompto on the couches.

 

“Good morning your Majesties,” Ignis smiled.

 

“Morning,” Noctis greeted, fighting the urge to blush again. They sat down to eat and he looked at them. “You guys eaten yet?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve been up for hours. Dad said to tell you that the King is leaving in two hours to return to the city,” Gladio told him and he nodded, they’d need to be there to see him off publicly.

 

He glanced over at Prompto and then nodded. “Prompto?”

 

“Yeah?” the blond looked at him and he beckoned him so Prompto got up. Noctis took his hands and closed his eyes, feeling his magic surge through him and into his friend, feeling the link settle.

 

“Iggy can teach you how to store and call items, especially your guns.”

 

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes before nodding. “I…thank you.”

 

“I should have done that ages ago,” he answered.

 

Once they’d eaten they went back into the bedroom to shower and dress appropriately for the press.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled at the sight of his son and daughter-in-law as they walked to join him and his party. He wished he could stay longer but he had to return home. Besides, no newlywed couple wanted the parents around for their Honeymoon. The idea that he would not see his son for a whole year saddened him but Noctis needed that time to settle into life as a husband and in the Imperial Court.

 

He drew his son into an embrace before smiling down at him. “I am so proud of you Noctis. Take this time to get to know your wife. When you return to Gralea your things will be there already, as will Dustin Ackers. Please remember to call your old man from time to time,” he suggested and Noctis groaned.

 

“Dad…” he grumbled. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered and Regis hugged him again, glad that while the press could see them, they couldn’t hear what they were saying.

 

Regis then approached the Empress, his new daughter and she smiled at him, curtseying. He drew her into a hug, happy when she hugged him back. “Welcome to the family. I look forward to seeing you in a year,” he smiled at her and she nodded.

 

“I am looking forward to seeing Insomnia under better circumstances,” she offered and he nodded. She glanced at Noctis. “I will do everything I can to make it an easy adjustment for Noctis.”

 

“Thank you,” he bowed and stepped back, Clarus and Cor heading for the Royal Vessel with him. He kept his eyes on his family until they were out of sight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked around his suite, seeing everything he had chosen to bring, Dustin having arranged it all before they even arrived back in Gralea. The suite was bigger than his one back in Insomnia because it was the one designed for the spouse of the Emperor or Empress with a connecting door through to the other suite. They had talked about him living in her suite but had decided to keep separate rooms, at least for now. Maybe in a year or two they would be comfortable enough to share all of the time.

 

He knew Prompto had a suite down the hall now thanks to his title, but that he still preferred the small ‘maids’ room that was part of Hermione’s suite and he didn’t mind at all. He knew it was hard for Prompto to change a lifetime of thinking as her bodyguard. Ignis had claimed the equivalent room in Noctis’ suite to ensure he was always on hand. Gladio had a suite next to Prompto’s which he would share with Ignis when Noct’s Adviser didn’t want to stay in his suite. Of course the ‘room’ that Ignis and Prompto had were actually a small set of bedroom, bathroom and kitchenette designed to ensure that the maid or valet was always at hand.

 

He had enjoyed the time in Altissia, playing tourist and ignoring the press with their cameras. The guys had remained on the edge of things, letting them spend the time together to get to know each other better. Which was why he was intending to remain in his suite that night. Tonight, Hermione and Prom should get some time alone together. He could use the night to really get settled in.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After hanging back for the time in Altissia it felt almost odd being back in the suite, just the two of them, but when Hermione turned her back he moved to help unlace her gown. She smiled at him and then kissed him. he kissed back eagerly, hands on her hips. They stripped fully and then got into bed, Hermione tugging him on top of her. “Mia?”

 

“I want this with you,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

 

He nodded shakily before kissing her. He’d never dreamed he’d get to do this with her, even when Noctis had told him he was okay with them, even when she’d kept him at her side for so long, had given him a title so no one would say anything… “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis paused, inclining his head in greeting. “High Commander.”

 

“Scientia, right?” she asked and he nodded. “Settling in alright?”

 

“It is going well, thank you.”

 

“No need to be so formal. We’re a pretty tight knit group, we’ve had to be to survive. Formality is for the Court and cameras.”

 

“I see…”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis smiled as Lunafreya stepped out of the car, waving for the press, before she walked up the stairs towards him. “It is good to welcome you back to Insomnia Princess.”

 

“Thank you King Regis,” she took his hands in greeting. They let the press snap a few pictures before entering the Citadel. “Have you heard from Noctis recently?”

 

“Last night, he appears to be settling in well.”

 

“I’ve been watching the news coming from Gralea, the press seems to love him.”

 

“That they do, though he would prefer it if they left him alone more. I wish I could have been there for his crowning as Prince Consort but I am glad you were there.”

 

“I crowned Hermione, it seemed right to do the same for Noctis. I can tell you that they are getting on well, even without the cameras there is genuine affection now in their interactions.”

 

“I had thought so from speaking with Noctis but it is nice to have it confirmed. And young Argentum?”

 

“Fits with Noctis and his friends as if they grew up together,” she smiled and Regis nodded, he had seen some of that while Prompto had been staying in the Citadel but it was good to know that they were still able to be close. He escorted her to the same rooms she had used during her last visit and then left her to rest and settle in.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Your Highness,” he bowed and she smiled at him. He knew it was crazy, impossible even, but every time he saw her…

 

“Captain,” she greeted in return. “It is good to see you again.”

 

“I hope you had a good journey?”

 

“Yes, thank you. I was looking for the gardens, could you show me the way?”

 

“Of course,” he offered his arm and she took it, letting him lead her through the Citadel. They talked softly as they walked, of the various changes since the war had ended.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis relaxed back on the couch, watching a movie, his arm around Hermione’s shoulders as she leant against him, her feet tucked up in Prompto’s lap. They’d been married for eight months and it felt normal now. She was amazing and he was honoured to rule at her side, because he really did, he wasn’t just there as a symbol of the peace, he had real power in the Empire. The Council was a lot easier to deal with than the one back in Insomnia, probably because they were all young and new to their positions.

 

He thought…maybe…he might be falling in love with her. He wasn’t really sure; how did you know if you were in love? He glanced down at her and smiled. He had never imagined feeling so happy and content.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis enjoyed showing Hermione and Prompto around his home. After a year of marriage they just fit together so easily. He’d had so much more freedom growing up than she’d had and she liked getting to see all of his favourite places.

 

It almost felt strange being back in Insomnia after a year but it was also nice. Thankfully the press wasn’t hounding them. He had missed his Dad a lot and he knew Gladio had missed his family too. Being away for six months wasn’t easy but thanks to phones and tablets they could attend meetings electronically and do their paperwork.

 

It was amazing to see how much his Dad had changed since the battle; the changes had ben gradual so he hadn’t noticed until they’d been apart for so long. He’d actually lost some of the premature aging the Ring and Wall had caused. He didn’t even need his cane anymore! It was a relief; he didn’t want to be King for a long time yet.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx stood as the Prince-General of Tenebrae entered his office unannounced. “Your Highness,” he bowed to the man who stared at him.

 

“My sister has become very fond of you Captain; I expect you to continue to treat her with the outmost respect.”

 

“Umm…” What?

 

“Ravus, leave him be,” Lunafreya chided as she entered the office, Nyx’s gaze immediately drawn to her.

 

“I’m sorry, what is going on?”

 

Lunafreya smiled shyly at him, reaching for his hands and he gave them to her, shocked when she stepped in and kissed his cheek.

 

Oh.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto laughed as Noctis chased Hermione around the table, poor Ignis moving to protect the meal. They had returned from six months in Insomnia yesterday and it was good to be home. He liked Insomnia but Gralea was home. His laugh turned into a cough and he doubled over, unable to stop.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis called in alarm and then Noctis was at his side, guiding him to a chair.

 

“Easy Prom,” his Prince murmured, and then he felt the cool rush of Lucian magic. “Just breath.” Thankfully the coughing eased but his chest ached.

 

Hermione joined Noctis at his side, her magic running through him as well and then she swore softly.

 

“What..” he wheezed and she rubbed his back.

 

“Shh, try and relax,” she whispered.

 

He knew there was movement and then he felt Gladio lifting him from the chair, carrying him to his room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What is it?” Ignis asked, watching Gladio carry Prompto to his bed.

 

“Call the doctor please Ignis,” Hermione answered, tears in her eyes.

 

“Majesty?” he asked in alarm, confused since he knew how good she was at healing.

 

“The human body was no designed to support so many alterations,” Noctis whispered.

 

“Two of the older children who survived have died in the last six months, their bodies gave out due to all of the implants,” she explained. “It’s been kept quiet although the families who have taken the children on know so they know what to watch for.”

 

“I told Dad last call and we sent the data for the Citadel medical staff to look over.”

 

Ignis felt sick as he made the call. he had seen the metal plate that took up a good portion of Prompto’s chest, how much stress did that put on his body and why hadn’t they realised? The doctor soon arrived and kicked them all out while examining Prompto. One look at the man’s face when he emerged said it all.

 

“I believe that we can alleviate his condition surgically Your Majesties. Further investigation will be needed, but I do not believe his organs have been compromised yet.”

 

That was better than he had begun to fear at least.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto fought his fear as he lay on the table, hearing the hushed voices of the medical team. It was a mixed team with experts from Gralea, Insomnia and Tenebrae. They were going to remove everything they could from his body, to at least buy him more time. He’d heard of the deaths but it hadn’t even crossed his mind he was at risk due to Hermione and Lunafreya’s healing him over the years. He didn’t want to die, not when life was finally so wonderful

 

He swallowed, trying not to hyperventilate as a needle was inserted but then a hand took his and he stared up into eyes he’d know anywhere. “Mia?”

 

“We’re here,” she promised and he realised the gowned man beside her wasn’t medical staff either, it was Noct. Her gloved hand caressed his cheek.

 

He managed to nod, watching them instead of what was happening around him, beginning to feel light headed, floaty. “Wha…” he blinked.

 

“Just relax sir,” someone said.

 

He felt a mask pressed over his face, the air in it was cold and smelled funny.

 

“Nice deep breaths.”

 

Prompto took a deep breath, then another and…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct watched Prompto’s eyes fall shut, his body limp on the bed and the anaesthesiologist checked him over.

 

“He’s under,” the man announced.

 

Noctis drew Hermione away to give the doctors the space they needed. They were there in case of complications. He had a store of hi-potions and phoenix downs on him in case of the worst. Even sedated, he could feel Prompto, like he could feel Gladio and Ignis, if he felt that falter he would act.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Lunafreya and Nyx said their vows. Who would have guessed this would happen? He felt a hand brush his and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Aranea. They had been seeing each other for six months now and he was….happy. She understood his role in Noctis’ life, she had spent years as Hermione’s only female friend after all. He glanced at where the Empress and Prince Consort were sitting, Prompto between them.

 

The blond was still shaky but he had come through the surgeries well. He would need continual magical healing to remain healthy but they had bought him several decades. The surgeries were being refined and the others with many implants were being out through them to give them the longest, healthiest, lives they could. It was a good thing Prompto was no longer her bodyguard as combat would not help his health in any way.

 

Ignis’ gaze went back to his Empress; he had the feeling she had some rather good news to share soon. He would remain quiet until she chose to tell Noctis but it was good. While King Regis’ health had improved drastically it would still be good to ensure the line of succession was secure and give him time with his grandchild.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at Hermione, was he hearing things? They were leaving tomorrow so that he could have his twenty-first birthday in Insomnia but… “What?” he asked dumbly and she smiled, taking his hand to press to her lower abdomen.

 

“I’m pregnant Noct,” she said again.

 

_TBC…_


	15. ch15

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 

**Chapter 15**

 

“Grandpa!”

 

Regis smiled as four-year-old Henry “Harry” Aldercapt Caelum ran as fast as his little legs could carry him down the hall. He shifted his stance slightly so when the child impacted he didn’t fall over, he may be able to get by without his cane the majority of the time but the lack of the Ring had no miraculously healed him, even if he had become stronger. “Good morning Harry,” he ran his fingers through hair as black as Noctis’. “Did you run away from Uncle Ignis?”

 

The boy pouted and crossed his arms, looking utterly adorable. “No.”

 

“Yes,” another voice answered and the boy brightened.

 

“Papa!” he ran to Prompto who knelt and caught him, hugging him tightly.

 

Prompto loved Harry as much as if the boy were his own, more maybe. There had been muttering in Lucis about heirs and parentage, enough so that the young man had made public just what had been done to him and others in the MT program after discussing it with the other older survivors. Regis thought it horrible that they were denied the ability to have children of their own, the few he knew would make marvellous parents. There was also the scare they’d had with Prompto’s health, he had nearly not lived to even knowing Hermione was pregnant, let alone meeting little Harry. As it was, everyone close to the family knew Prompto’s lifespan had been greatly diminished, even with the help of surgery and magic.

 

“We told Aranea and Ignis to stay in Gralea with how close she is,” Prompto shook his head in amusement.

 

“Ah, well that explains how he got loose then,” Regis chuckled. Everyone knew that Aranea was expecting her and Ignis’ first child within weeks but she had refused to remain in Gralea. This was not the Empress and Prince Consort’s normal trip to Insomnia after all. In a week, Regis would abdicate the Throne to Noctis, making him King of Lucis. There had been a lot of discussion involved but it was time. The world was at peace and he wanted the time to spend with his family without the Throne getting in his way. His own Father had never known Noctis and Regis had never known his own grandparents, that was a tradition that was finally changing for the better. He wanted to be a proper part of little Harry’s life…and his baby brother or sister. It hadn’t been announced yet but he remembered the signs well enough to have picked up that Hermione was pregnant again. He would love a granddaughter this time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Throne Room was silent as Noctis knelt before his Father for the last time. He glanced up to see the look of pride on his Dad’s face and had to swallow, even as Regis removed his Crown and gently paled it on Noctis’ head. He stood up slowly and Regis stepped away from the Throne, leaving it open to Noctis who stepped forward and then sat down, the room erupting in cheers.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Somnus and Ardyn watched, unseen, as the Chosen King finally took the Throne. they both felt proud of their descendant, that he had taken the chance of going against the Prophecy and Astrals to save the world in a different, better way. They had seen what would have become of the world had Bahamut had his way and this was definitely far better. They knew who the young Prince was named for, it was him who allowed them to check in on their descendants from time to time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione smiled as she danced with Prompto at the fifteen year celebration of her becoming Empress. The city of Gralea would be barely recognisable to her Father and his Court now and everyone loved the city as it was now. She glanced over to the side of the room to see Harry keeping the twins, Aulea and Octavio under control. They were all growing so fast, it was hard to believe sometimes that the twins were already six, as was Ignis’ son, Acacius.

 

The music ended and she let Prompto escort her off the dance floor, seeing the tiredness in his eyes. It had been ten years since they realised just how much damaged had been done to his body and while most of the time he was fine, he tired far too easily.

 

“Alright?” she whispered and he nodded, kissing her cheek.

 

“I’ll go sit with the other old folk,” he teased, handing her to the approaching Noctis who looked concerned as well. He bowed slightly and then went to sit with Regis, Clarus, Cid, and Cor.

 

Noctis took her back onto the dance floor. “He’ll be okay,” he whispered as they moved smoothly together. He loved Prompto as much as she did, though he loved him as a brother. The knowledge that he wouldn’t grow old with them hurt them all. Explaining to Harry that Papa was ‘sick’ had not been easy and they knew they’d have to tell the twins soon; they’d started asking why he played less and less with them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched from the edge of the crowd as Hermione and Noctis danced, they were a very striking couple. When the engagement had been announced to them by the King, he had never thought for a second it would become a loving marriage but it had and far quicker than they could have hoped.

 

It felt like everyone had someone, except him. Iris was engaged to Talcott which had been a big shock, Iggy and Aranea had been happily married for years, as had the Oracle-Queen Lunafreya and ex-Captain Ulric. He could see the two of them dancing across the room, their daughter Selena with her Uncle Ravus nearby. So he wasn’t the only one, Ravus wasn’t married either. He felt like he was failing his duty, none of Noctis’ kids would have an Amicitia as their Shield. He’d had a few dalliances over the years, but nothing that had lasted.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled, adjusting his glasses, as he watched the children at their lessons. Since the Court alternated between Gralea and Insomnia it had been decided to school the children until they reached high school. Noctis had moved into his own apartment then and they would follow that tradition, choosing either city to attend high school in. He had the feeling Harry would be choosing Insomnia, the twins he was less sure of as of yet. Acacius would follow Octavio’s lead, the two were as thick as thieves most of the time. His daughter, Mia, was several years younger than the twins so she would likely choose to attend wherever she wished when the time came.

 

Moving every year would be tedious to some, but both Citadel’s were left set up so they only ever had to pack clothes. Regis had travelled with them after abdicating for several years, but he was now living permanently in Insomnia again, age catching up to him. As much as they all hated the though, he knew Prompto would soon also stop the yearly change of capital. Most of his older ‘siblings’ had passed already, those left alive were mainly those who had been younger than ten when the MT program shut down, their bodies had been far less mutilated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione lay in bed, Noctis’ arm around her waist “Do you think I should ask him?”

 

Noctis sighed, kissing her bare shoulder. “If you’re going to do it then it needs to be soon. None of us are getting any younger,” the last was said teasingly and she swatted at him.

 

“Thirty five is not old,” she grumbled, rolling over to face him and he kissed her.

 

“I know. I also know the risks with pregnancy go up with every year. And…”

 

“And if he says yes then he deserves as many years as possible with them,” she finished quietly. “I’ll talk with him in the morning,” she promised. They cuddled close and fell asleep soon after.

 

In the morning Noctis dressed and went to his one meeting of the day while Hermione went to where she knew Prompto would be, enjoying the autumn sun in the east garden. She leant down and kissed him. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning,” he grinned at her and she sat beside him, holding his hand in hers. “Noct off to his meeting?”

 

“Did he beg you to fake an emergency call in an hour if it’s still going?”

 

“Yeah,” he admitted and they laughed. “I can’t believe Harry starts high school next year. I’m gonna miss the little terror.”

 

“You helped raise that little terror,” she pointed out and he shrugged. “Remember Doctor Blake?”

 

“How could I forget the lady who literally held my spine together for a bit during one of the surgeries?” he asked frowning. “Mia, no more surgeries…”

 

“No,” she kissed his cheek. “She’s been doing some research on the side for all of you.”

 

“What kind of research?” he asked warily.

 

“Genetic…fertility.”

 

“What?” he sat up straight from where he’d been leaning against her.

 

“She’s worked out a way to get a clean genetic sample and use it to fertilise an egg…”

 

“You mean…we can have…kids?” he stared at her with wide, unbelieving eyes and she nodded.

 

“She’s only run computer simulations but the procedure should work. If you want to.”

 

“We could have a baby?” it was the one thing they’d never been able to share, to have a baby of their own. She wanted it, did he? “I…” he swallowed. “Is it dangerous?”

 

“No, she would take samples from you and eggs from me, then fertilise them in the lab before implanting them back into me. It’d be a minor procedure. If you want this then we’ll do it.”

 

“A baby,” he whispered and then he grinned, kissing her. “Our baby.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis walked solemnly beside the coffin, Ignis and Gladio beside him. Harry walked on the other side of the coffin with Octavio, Aulea remaining seated with the heavily pregnant Hermione. Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII had passed peacefully in his sleep one month before his sixty-sixth birthday. He had been looking forward to the birth of his last grandchild, not caring that he shared no genetic link to the child, unfortunately Hermione still had a month to go.

 

Harry had been gutted by Regis’ death, he was the closest of the children to his Grandfather, but all of them had loved Regis. Cid had died two years before and Weskham still lived in Altissia so they very rarely saw him, leaving Clarus and Cor behind of the one-time group.

 

Clarus had finally become a grandfather, though not in the way he would have preferred and at least Regis had gotten to tease him over that. One of Gladio’s ex’s had shown up and dumped a baby girl on him who couldn’t be anything but an Amicitia. Little Ivy was utterly adored and doted on by her family, close and extended.

 

The whole world mourned the death of King Regis, he had been a much loved ruler, even after he abdicated and withdrew from public life to spend his remaining years with family.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto held the small bundle in his arms, unable to believe it. He…he had a son! He was so perfect with wisps of blond hair, his eyes the same shade of blue as Hermione’s rather than his own. He had ten perfect fingers and ten toes and while he was a little small he had been declared perfectly healthy.

 

“Come on Prom, don’t hog the baby, let me see,” Noctis whined and he laughed but moved so he could see. “He’s beautiful. I think he’s got your nose too.”

 

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered, fighting tears as he looked up at Noct. He could have denied him this, refused to allow a child other than his own for inheritance reasons but he hadn’t even hesitated in agreeing.

 

Noctis wrapped an arm around him, hugging him while being careful of the baby. “How could I have dreamed of denying you this?” he whispered. “I just wish it could have been done years ago. No matter what, I’ll look after him.”

 

“I know,” Prompto sniffled, moving to sit down, Hermione watching them tiredly from the bed.

 

“Well, what are you going to call the kid?” Noctis asked and Prompto looked at Hermione who smiled.

 

“He’s your son,” she pointed out.

 

He thought about it and then smiled sadly. “Tardus,” for the brother he had never gotten to meet but who had protected Hermione when he couldn’t.

 

“Tardus Argentum Aldercapt,” Hermione agreed, her smile wistful.

 

His arms tiring, he handed their son to his Mother and sat down, Noctis gently gripping his shoulder.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The year Noctis, Hermione, and Prompto turned forty they had one big combined part in Gralea. Four-year-old Tardus watched it all from his Father’s lap as Prompto smiled and chatted, no one looking twice at the wheelchair he had been confined to for the last year. The thing had a motor so no one had to push him and he could get around on his own.

 

Harry had graduated from high school the year before and was attending university in Insomnia, acting as his parents representative there as Crown Prince. Aulea had chosen to attend high school in Gralea and after a lot of thought, Octavio had chosen to follow his older brother by attending in Insomnia. All of the kids were doing well thankfully.

 

“Hello dear Prompto,” a familiar voice greeted and he looked up, smiling at Lunafreya. She held her hand out and he took it, kissing the back.

 

“It’s good to see you again, you too Nyx. No Selena or Ravus?”

 

“They remained at home this time,” Nyx answered for his wife, an arm around her waist. At forty-six, his once black hair was liberally threaded through with grey, laugh lines visible on his face, but he was still deadly with his Kukris.

 

“Selena has been taking on more of the duties of Oracle. Not that they have been many since the battle. She has inherited by healing magic and a flare for throwing flames around,” the Queen mock glared at her husband who shrugged.

 

King Regis had never broken the bond of his magic to Nyx, even when he had resigned and moved to Tenebrae and Noctis had happily shared his magic with the man after his Father’s death. Libertus had taken over as Captain of the Kingsglaive when Nyx had left and he still had the job, though from a desk now rather than the field. The Glaive and the Guard had become mostly ceremonial without a war to fight, though they did occasionally work with the hunters.

 

They moved on to see others after talking for a while and Prompto enjoyed pointing people out to Tardus and just watching.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched as young Tardus ran around the garden, his Dad watching from his wheelchair. Cor felt…old. He was the last left of Regis’ retinue. Clarus had died six months ago, living long enough to see the birth of Iris’ twins. Weskham had died a year and a half earlier in an accident when a gondola had smashed into another that had been transporting flammable goods, his restaurant had burnt out before anything could be done. He missed them all but he seemed to be living up to his moniker. Besides, he still had plenty of kids to watch over and whip into shape.

 

Tardus laughed and ran and Cor straightened but then relaxed as Harry scooped his baby brother up and spun the eight-year-old around until they collapsed in a dizzy, laughing heap on the grass, Prompto laughing at them.

 

“You don’t always have to watch Uncle Cor,” Noctis pointed out as he joined him. “There’s this wonderful thing called retirement.”

 

“The guard would get sloppy,” he pointed out and Noctis shook his head.

 

“Well I plan to follow in Dad’s footsteps and step down for one of the kids.”

 

“Still haven’t decided?”

 

“We’ve been talking it over. Harry will definitely be King of Lucis but…I don’t think he wants to be Emperor. Splitting the line and titles though carries risk for the future. Aulea would be Empress if we did split them, Octavio is far more interested in science than politics and Tardus is too young, even though he does have a claim to Hermione’s throne.”

 

“This is probably why your ancestors began limiting themselves to one kid.”

 

“Actually we’re pretty sure the Ring and Crystal played a role in that.”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione held his hand tightly, running her other hand through lank blond hair. “We’re here Prompto,” she whispered, hearing him wheeze for breath. He was reclining in bed, Noctis sitting behind him to support him as he struggled to keep breathing, a hand to his chest, magic flowing, but all it could do was ease the pain. “You are so loved,” she choked out and then the door opened and Tardus ran in, scrambling up on the bed.

 

“Dad?” he whispered and Prompto’s free hand lifted towards him, his son taking it. “Don’t go Dad,” he pleaded.

 

Aulea moved up to wrap an arm around her baby brother, offering comfort. Harry and Octavio rushed into the room, they had been in Insomnia when the news had come and Harry had risked magical exhaustion apparating them across the ocean to make it in time. Of all the times for someone to misplace the blasted portkey.

 

“Papa,” Harry sat on the bed and reached out to grip Prompto’s shoulder. “We’re all here,” he told him. ignis and Gladio hovered around the bed as well, valiantly fighting tears.

 

Prompto was barely forty-four years old, he should have at least another forty years left but the damaged done in his childhood had been too severe. He was the last clone left who had been over nine when the program ended and only magic had allowed him to live so long.

 

“L…lo…v..” he wheezed and then his hands went slack in Hermione and Tardus’ grips, head rolling back on Noctis’ shoulder, eyes fixed sightlessly on the ceiling. Noctis cut off the magic and lifted his hand to gently brush his eyes closed, shifting from behind him to lower his body onto the bed before catching his sobbing wife. The children curled together, crying as well.

 

Three days later the funeral was held in Gralea. Viscount Prompto Argentum had been well loved, for his years protecting Hermione, then helping the others like himself, his sunny nature despite everything he suffered, and his steadfast love and loyalty to the Royal Family. He was given a full state funeral and his body entombed in a crypt with space for his family to join him one day.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hello Prompto,” a voice called and he blinked, looking around. He saw a man and his eyes went wide in shock.

 

“Harry Potter?”

 

The man laughed and took his hands, drawing him into a warm room. “Welcome home.”

 

“I don’t understand…”

 

“I wouldn’t put it passed a certain dragon to try and meddle so I stepped in. You’ll be with them again soon, time here passes differently than in the world of the living,” Harry promised gently as Prompto realised he was in no pain for the first time in years, looking down to find he looked no older than twenty again.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You loved and protected my sister; I owe you thanks.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione abdicated in favour of Aulea when she was fifty, the same year that Noctis passed the Throne of Lucis to Harry. Aulea never married and eventually the Empire would pass to Tardus and his children. Harry married Selena, uniting Lucis and Tenebrae, tying all three Royal families together. Octavio was quite happy living away from the royal life, though he did eventually marry they had no children. The Scientia and Amicitia families too remained closely tied to the Royals, even intermarrying now and then.

 

Dowager Empress Hermione and King Noctis, passed within a year of each other, Noctis predeceasing her at the age of eighty one.

 

When Hermione opened her eyes it was to laugh and hug the cold man before her. “You could have visited.”

 

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. “We have all the time in the worlds,” he promised. “But you have some people who have been waiting on you,” he stepped back and showed her the door. She pushed it open and then sobbed, Prompto catching her as she threw herself at him, kissing her. “Prompto.”

 

“Hello Mia,” he whispered, smiling happily. And then Noctis was there as well and all they could do was cry and laugh, Harry watching over them.

 

“So Mione, I know this world…” Harry grinned.

 

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done.  
> Yes, Harry is suggesting sending the three of them to be reborn in another world that needs fixing. If people can give some good suggestions, I may consider writing their further adventures, no promises though.


End file.
